


We have an Eternity (or a year at least)

by jcrycolr3wradc



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: 365 days of drabbles, F/M, KidxCrona Year 2015, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 54,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcrycolr3wradc/pseuds/jcrycolr3wradc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I write 365 drabbles for the unloved pairing of Kid/Crona. This will update at the end of every week. COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 1-7 Week One

**Author's Note:**

> All drabbles are approximately 100 words long. Authors notes will be in parentheses, and Crona's gender is subject to change.

jan 1 2015  
1\. Introduction  
One could say that trying to kill each other from the moment they met was a bad sign. However, in fairness, that was how most of the introductions went when Kid and Crona had to meet others. Kid’s friendship with Black*Star had started with a fight, and Crona nearly split Soul sternum to pelvis. So they were both willing to try again. It didn’t mean that they had forgotten about that initial encounter. Even when they “Re-Introduced” themselves to each other, there was an undercurrent of tension, a hesitation in the moment where both expected the other to strike. 

jan 2 2015  
2\. Complicated  
(They/Them used)  
They both knew it was always bound it to get messy. That it was going to get difficult before it was ever going to be easy. Kid was destined to be the next Death and could barely cope with his paralytic OCD on a good day. Crona was a failed Kishin experiment whose agoraphobia and anxiety made them impossible to communicate with. But between the idiosyncrasies and the ambitions of their guardians, there was empathy. Their histories may have threatened them, and the world was jeopardized but to the two of them it was simple. They would face it together. 

jan 3 2015  
3\. Making History  
Giving Crona coffee for the first time was something Maka did not think was going to be an adventure. She should have known better because most ‘first time’ events with Crona turned out to be an event. Maka and Soul’s apartment was currently being frantically reorganised by a hyped up Crona who had kept up a running commentary the whole hour and a half since the espresso. “L-Lady Medusa always ha-had me cleaning like this. Patty s-said that K-kid likes to clean? Do you th-think he would like m-me if I cleaned?” Maka raised an eyebrow. That was a surprise. 

jan 4 2015  
4\. Rivalry  
“You know you will never surpass me.” Kid huffed out as he and Black*Star spared. It was after hours and the two were practicing. Black*Star flipped away from Kid laughing. “Don’t feel bad Kid! It’s easy to be jealous of a big man like me.” Black*Star quickly zipped around Kid and hit him in the back. “Hell, maybe you’ll even be able to get a goddess like me.” Kid scoffed. “Yes,you asked out Tsubaki and we are all very jealous. Shall we compare manhoods next?” Black*Star laughed. “No. But when you lose you can ask out Crona!” 

jan 5 2015  
5\. Unbreakable  
(A/N: Them/They/Their used. Pronouns are subject to change depending on the day/prompt.)  
Kid was sure Crona didn’t know but he considered them to be one of the strongest people he knew. They were twisted to near disrepair, and any short shove of pain could have damaged them into madness. Throughout it though, there was a small spark of hope in their soul. Never enough to become a flame, but enough to keep Crona on the side of sanity. Kid admire that someone was so much like brittle glass on the surface was much more like unbreakable diamond underneath it. And though Kid didn’t know it, Crona though the same thing about him. 

jan 6 2015  
6\. Obsession  
From any outsider’s point of view they would have appeared absolutely incompatible. One was the son of the Grim Reaper, destined to follow. The other was a twisted experiment of a brilliant witch. Therein lied their common ground. Both were feared by humans and extraordinary even to the society they lived in. It seemed fitting they become obsessed with the other. Kid kept his collected appearance, even while he thought about Crona constantly. Crona could not, or would not hide it, sad grey eyes constantly following Kid. It was unhealthy and probably insane. Which was exactly why it fit them. 

jan 7 2015  
7\. Eternity  
(Have 100 words of fluffy smut for the end of the first week of 2015! She/Her pronouns used.)  
“We have all eternity to do this, my dear.” Kid whispered to her, placing a gentle kiss on her neck, shivering. Crona’s hands shook on the buttons of his shirt. She clenched her eyes shut and told herself to keep going or she might lose this newfound courage. Kid’s hands were warm on the outside of her thighs and Crona knew she wanted that warmth closer. She kept plucking the buttons open. “I-I know, b-but I want you tonight.” She opened her eyes to see Kid’s blush spread over his nose. They kissed, a sweet melding of lips and tongues.


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second verse, same as the first.

jan 8 2015  
8\. Gateway  
“Honorable father, I must speak with you.” Kid began boldly, walking into the Death Room. “Hmm? What is it Kiddo?” His father’s mask tilted to the side. Kid opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again. How could he say something as pedestrian, as common as ‘I like someone. What should I do?’ He was a reaper, not some hormone addled teenager! “I-I was simply wondering, ah, if you had, um -” His father interrupted his stuttering. “Is this about your crush on Crona?” Kid stood there, gobsmacked, as Lord Death chuckled and patted his head. “Ah, young love.” 

Jan 9 2015  
9\. Death  
Crona always knew in the back of their head this might happen. That they might be on a mission with Maka and Soul or Black*Star and Tsubaki and see them cut down. Helpless and useless like always on sidelines. But they’d always hoped that they wouldn’t have to. And not like this. Not as Lady Medusa smirked and the Vector Plates harshly separated Weapons from Meisters. And after that it was simple to pick them apart, Snakes sliding in and tearing apart. Crona stared unseeingly at the red-blooded massacre. They’d flinched when Kid’s red blood splattered across their face. 

Jan 10 2015  
10\. Opportunities  
(She/Her used for Crona)  
"Man. You've been stand over here for a fucking hour. Will you just go talk to her?"  
"She’s with Maka. I wouldn’t want to interrupt.”   
“You mean you’re afraid of getting a dictionary smashed into your skull at warp speed. Heheh.”  
“I am not!”   
“Look, Maka’s being distracted by Soul. Crona’s all alone, now be the man you’re god wants you to be and go!”  
“...”  
“Fine. You won’t go to her? I’ll bring her over to you.”  
“What? Wait! Stop! Black*Star stop!”  
“B-Black*Star! I really can’t handle being picked up like that!”   
“I’ll leave to the two of you alone. :)”

jan 11.  
11\. 33 (In celebration of my favorite fic reaching its 33 chapter where the two characters have finally kissed: have kising!) ((Crona is She/Her here))  
Crona was aware of a lot of things in a very short amount of time. She was shaking, (nothing new), the library was too warm, (typical for the desert), and Kid’s lips were touching hers (completely different). Kid’s eyes were half closed and he was leaning up to kiss her. Crona could feel herself gasp but couldn’t hear it over the blood rushing in her ears. Her hands were on Kid’s shoulders, hanging on (why?), as his lips moved over hers, gently but with intent. Crona realised she was smiling when he pulled back. (But then again. So was Kid.) 

Jan 12  
12\. Dead Wrong  
(Their/Them used)  
“Did you think you could sneak past me?” Crona stifled their gasp of surprise as warm arms shot out and wrapped around their waist.   
“N-no! I was just-” Crona shook their head, hands coming up to cover their face. Ragnarok took it upon himself to interrupt.   
“What does it matter to you where this little fuck was going? You don’t own Crona! Reaper bastard.”  
Kid glared at the weapon.   
“I dont think I asked your opinion. I was talking to Crona.” As the two bickered, Crona sighed.   
‘I should know sneaking out of bed with Kid here is impossible.’ 

jan 13  
13\. Running Away  
(For a change of pace, Xe/Xir used.)  
Running away from the Shibusen was harder than Crona had expected it was going to be. Not that there was anything physically stopping xir but already after so few weeks here the connections xe made formed a stronger anchor than the one xe’d had to Medusa. It was only Ragnaroks incessant abuse that made Crona leave the city limits. Xe walked through the desert, thoughts plodded through xir’s brain. About Maka, the first person to ever care for xir. About Kid, the first person xir found themself caring about. About home and whether they were running towards it, or away. 

jan 14  
((A/N :USED THEM/THEIR. BUT SOMEONE DOES USE THE WORD ‘IT’ IN A DEHUMANIZEING MANNER. TRIGGER (i guess) For Transphobia))   
14\. Judgment  
“Oh My god. Did you hear?”   
Maka’s hand tightened on her pen, the plastic creaking.  
“I just can’t even believe it! Why would Kid ever even look twice at the Demon Sword?”  
Next to her Crona slumped deeper into the chair, seemingly absorbed in their work.   
“What gender is it even?”   
“Who cares? Are they even friends?”  
Liz was glaring at the speakers, while Patty giggled manically. Kid sat ramrod straight next to her, every muscle coiled in anger.  
“Bet he pitties it. It’s a pity fuck.”  
Before anyone else could move, Black*Star lept up and roundhouse kicked the speaker.


	3. Week 3

Jan 15  
15\. Seeking Solace  
(Pronouns are he/him. Because I said so.)  
Everything was said and done and the red haze of madness had passed over Death City, Kid took it upon himself to find Crona. Maka was still recovering from hitting Asura with the force that would level city blocks and Marie was looking after Stein. Kid figure someone should make sure the boy wasn’t thinking of doing anything drastic. He found Crona under a tree, face ashen and eyes red, folded up into a fetal position. Kid opened his mouth, but shut it again. He sat next to the other boy, close enough to touch but only if Crona wanted to. 

 

Jan 16  
16\. Excuses  
(A/N: Companion to day 10 : “Opportunities”. She/Her used.)  
“What are you waiting for? Kid’s standing by himself! Go for it.”   
“I-I don’t think I c-can.”  
“Crona. You’re my friend and I love you, but you need to stop making excuses and go talk to Kid.”  
“Hey Maka. Can I see you for a second?”  
“Sure Soul. Crona, we’ll talk strategy in a second.”  
“M-maka! Wait!  
…  
“U-umh. Hi Black*Star. D-did you need something?”  
“Nope. But I’m a kind god and so I’m going to give Kid something he needs!”  
“waHHHH! BLACK*STAR! I-I CAN’T HANDLE BEING PICKED UP LIKE THIS!”  
“Crona! Are you alright?”  
“Y-yes. T-t-thank you Kid.” 

jan 17  
17\. Vengeance  
(Its late. I know. Forgive me. Here have Crona being a badass. Because we need more of that.) Xe Xir used.)  
Kid could feel the wet sticky blood that he hack up land on his lip. Distantly he could hear Maka and a Black*Star coughing a cursing in the same way. Liz and patty had been knocked away from him. Right as Kid was sure his career as a shinigami was about to be cut short, a deafening scream shook the room.   
“Crona!” Maka gasped. Kid could see a pink and black blur run past, waving a howling Ragnarok. Crona engaged the witch in battle, face set a furious scowl. Crona’s voice reverberated off the high stone walls screaming,  
“YOU WILL NOT TOUCH THEM!” 

jan18  
18\. Love  
Maka sighed and looked at the couple dancing in the middle of the room.   
“Maka Albarn has a sentimental side? I’m surprised.” Soul wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a kiss. She rolled her eyes.   
“Hah. Whatever Soul. I’m not the one who started crying when the vows were exchanged.” Maka teased back. Soul blushed.   
“I didn’t cry. The room was pretty hot with all those windows. I was wiping away sweat.” He insisted. Maka rolled her eyes again. Soul was watching the couples dancing again. Marie had dragged Professor Stein out to the floor, Black*Star and Tsubaki were dancing energetically and Liz hadn’t let go of Wes all night.   
“But you gotta admit. It is pretty romantic.” 

jan 19  
19\. Tears  
(Xe/Xir)  
Crona was always embarrassed by how much xe cried. Xe didn’t mean to, really, but it always seemed like the only way to express how xe was feeling. AS xe got used to being around people and learning more, (especially vocabulary) the tears lessened. But there were somethings that would always make Crona cry. Poetry from Poe, the sun rising in the east, Maka’s hugs. But Crona was learning that many of these made xir cry happy tears. The first time Death the Kid kissed xir also made Crona cry.   
“What is it?” Kid looked alarmed.   
“S-Sorry! T-these are h-happy t-tears.” Crona sniffed.

jan 20  
20\. My Inspiration  
Not all of Crona’s poems were sad.

It was dark the day we met  
You were my faceless threat  
But between us ran a spark  
Upon the sea so stark.   
Back and forth we fought  
Alas, it was for naught.  
I ran and flew away  
You pursued, to my dismay.

But

This morning as I looked on  
the mad moon was gone  
the bright sun was shining   
and you were beside, blinding  
in your young glory  
it astounds me to be part of your story.  
As I sit and write it out to express  
my answer, which is but one word:   
Yes.

jan 21  
21\. Never Again   
(Double drabble for making it 21 days!! Spoilers (I guess) for the manga. )  
On Maka’s desk are many photos. She would not strike you as the sentimental type, but Professor Albarn is full of surprises. She has pictures of the first Spartoi, all in uniform. One is serious and stately. The other is not.   
There’s a college from the many weddings she has attended over the years. Doctor Stein’s and Miss Marie with their daughter, only a year old at the time. The next is Sensei Black*Star and Tsubaki’s which no one remembers the night of.There’s even a picture of her brother in-law Wes having cake smashed in his face by Elizabeth Thompson. In the center is her own to the Last Death Scythe, Soul Evans.   
However, there’s only one picture of Lord Death. He stands in the exact middle of the biggest balcony DWMA has while the moon hangs parallel to him. It’s grinning its usual crooked grin (one of it’s teeth is missing) but it seems to cry, as black liquid drips down from it’s rolling eyes. The reaper looks as serious as usual, but his mask is off and the Sanzu lines are highlighted by the moonlight. Professor Albarn won’t discuss this one and won’t say why it’s with the wedding photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting steadily worse at keeping it to 100 words. Carpe diem!


	4. Week 4

week 4

jan 22

22\. Online

8Reaper8 has logged on.

THE*BIGGEST*STAR: DID YOU DO IT????

8Reaper8: I don’t think that is any of your business.

theSoulsound:...U ditched didnt U? Lol.

THE*BIGGEST*STAR: GODDAMNIT MAN. YOU CAN’T GO STAG TO YOUR OWN DANCE!

8Reaper8: I’m not going stag. I just said I wasn’t going tell you who I was going with.

theSoulsound: it’s Crona.

theSoulsound: M txtd me.

THE*BIGGEST*STAR: WHATTTT? YOU ASKED OUT CRONA? HOW DID YOU GET PAST MAMA MAKA?

8Reaper8: …

8Reaper8: Logged off.

theSoulsound: Lol. Glad he finally got off his skinny ass. Maka was happy.

THE*BIGGEST*STAR: LOLOL! WHIPPED! BOTH OF YOU LOSERS. IT’S TOO BAD YOU DONT HAVE A GODDESS LIKE ME!

jan 23

23\. Failure

(Crona = She/Her)

Crona had accepted long ago that she was a failure. She was a failure as a daughter, disobedient and stubborn. She was a failure as an experiment. All the black blood had gone to waste. She wasn’t pretty like Liz, or smart like Maka. She couldn’t be brave as Tsubaki or energetic like Patti. Crona wasn’t good at much of anything. The only thing she might be good at was poetry and accepting her failure. But the one thing she really regretted was that she wasn’t good enough for Kid. She tried, and loved him with everything she had, but she always knew: She was a failure.      

jan 24

24\. Rebirth

(An experiment. Can you tell the perspective of this drabble?)

Coming to Shibusen had been a new beginning for them. Here at last, were a people who understood and could accepted them. No harm. No laughter, no constant feelings of sickness and wrongness floating through their veins. Everyone, technicians and weapons, in their array, they were coming to understand, were as eclectic and indiscriminate as they were. At last! At last! Here was a chance to be a part of something, instead of an outlier, an outsider. Welcomed and included and even though it was not always comfortable, they would not have traded this new world (new love?) for anything.     

jan 25

25\. Breaking Away

“Crona.” Medusa’s voice slithered into Crona’s head. “It’s time for you to come home. Leave Shibusen.”

Crona’s head pounded and the floor tilted away from them, like it was threatening to throw Crona off the face of the earth. Their breath raced in and out, heart thumping like some trapped animal.

“Crona? Are you listening to me?” Medusa snapped.

Bile rose in their throat and threatened to choke them.

“N-n-n-n-n-” The word wouldn’t, couldn’t come. Crona dug their short ragged nails into their palm, black blood beading and hitting the floor.

“Crona. You will obey your mother.”  

“No!”

Broken.  

jan 26

26\. Forever and a day

(Recreational drug use. Crona’s using she. I needed some crack fic.)

When Kid got his hands on Black*Star, the ninja was going to die. Kid had said that before but he truly meant it this time. After the incident in Tulsa, it was discovered that Crona couldn’t get drunk. Black*Star had apparently taken this as a challenge. In lieu of getting Crona drunk, he instead went and got her high. The sweet tempered black-blooded Miester was currently sitting on Maka’s couch, staring blankly at the wall with a slightly puzzled expression. Maka was bludgeoning Black*Star with a book in the background.  
“Crona, my dear? Do you feel all right?” He asked her. Crona looked at him, opened her mouth and promptly fell asleep. As she fell sideways on the couch Kid caught her and laid her out properly.

Well, at least it had helped her relax.      

****  
  


jan 27

27\. Lost and Found

(Apologies for last nights drabble. Translator has been sacked. Trying a kissing scene with the pronoun xir.)

The night was warm and clear and the mad moon was smiling in the sky. They sat outside the Gallows Manor, Liz and Patti having gone to bed hours ago. Kid smiled as Crona moaned into the kiss, xir’s eyes closed. They’d been kissing for a while, keeping touches chaste and sweet. Crona’s mouth was warm and tasted of the sugar skull cookies they baked after dinner tonight. Crona was turning out to be quite the sugar addict. Xir’s tongue shyly teased at Kid’s, prompting him to chase it back into Cronas mouth and deepen the kiss. They were melting together, after so long lost, they were found.       

jan 28

28\. Light

(Crona is she/her. Angst! Also happy month 1 of kidxcrona 2k15.)

“The sun is rising.” Kid whispered to Crona. Her eyes were closed. “Its going to be a beautiful day. The clouds are already lining up symmetrically in the sky.” They were inside the Shibusen. Maka was taking care of Soul and Black*Star and Tsubaki were asleep in one of the sterile beds. Liz and Patti had left long ago. Crona’s eyes were closed. “When you wake up we can go to Death Bucks. I’ll get you whatever you like, even that double chocolate frappe thing Liz introduced you to.” Kid held her hand, staring at her face resolutely. Maka was speaking the background. “Please Crona. Just open your eyes. It’s light outside. I’ll do whatever you like, so long as you don’t leave.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to let you know that starting tomorrow when the drabbles are posted to kidxcronayear2015 on tumblr I'm letting people vote on what should be turned into a longer fic. So if you have a favorite, like or reblog it.


	5. Week 5

jan 29

29\. Dark

A/N: TODAY STARTS THE 4 WEEK CONTEST. LIKE OR REBLOG TO GET YOUR FAVORITE VOTED!

(He/Him. I dont think I use those often enough. But I’m practicing using xe/xir for resbang.)

“The sun goes down so early in the winter.” Crona said in wonder, breath appearing as small frozen puff in front of his face. They were watching the sunset from the top of the Shibusen. Death City rarely ever became ‘cold’, but even in january with the sun disappearing for the day it was possible to get chilly. Crona was interested, breathing out and watching his breath. Kid was much more interested in the miester. It was fascinating, the way Crona treated every experience like it was a discovery, examining every facet. There was trepidation, but his Mother’s scientific curiosity had been passed on.  

“Mmhm.”

 

jan 30

30\. Faith

The fight had gone terribly horribly wrong. The dilapidated building they were fighting in was gradually coming apart and falling into the ocean. Kid finished the fight by the skin of his teeth.

“Crona! Crona, where are you?” He called, looking around for the miester. The only sound in the destroyed, disgusting, asymmetrical building was the sound of the ocean. Kid felt his heart rate increase. Suddenly a voice floated over the air. “Kid!” He raced towards it, seeing a hand clenched on the a jagged ledge. Crona was hanging over the open air, eyes wide. Ragnarok was hanging limply out of her back, weight dragging her down. Kid reached down and held out his hand.

“Crona trust me! Grab my hand!”       

jan 31

31\. Colors

(im so tired. xi/xir used)

Crona had to say xir’s favorite things about this new world xi’d stepped into was color. The blinding white walls or dusty grey underground of Medusa’s labs weren’t even a fraction of what the new world had. Black or red. Green and Blue. Silver, gold and pink. It was very beautiful. Maka was persistent in asking if xi had a favorite color yet. At first it was green and blue. Like the outside world, and Maka’s eyes. But lately… Crona had the strangest preoccupied with the simple yet beautiful contrast of black and white.  

 

(4/7)Sunday 2/1/15

32\. Exploration

(A/N:Crona = She/Her)

Kid would consider himself to be an exceptionally patient person. However everyone runs out of patience eventually and Ki’s at his threshold. It’s not just hormones. It’s everything. Nine months going “steady” with Crona and he can’t find something that doesn’t remind him of her. His hands have a constant tremble and his mouth is always dry. Kid can’t fucking focus. Is this what going mad feels like?

Crona’s hand is gentle on the back of his neck, pulling him closer for the kiss. His tongue is deep in her mouth, its warm and soft and if this is madness Kid’s beginning to see the appeal.

(Can you all tell how badly I just want to write smut?)     

2/2

33\. Seeing Red

(A/N: She/Her. Medusa is a bad person and uses ‘it’.)

Medusa holds Crona close, one hand wrapped around her upper arm, and snakes coiled around her top to bottom. Medusa’s golden eyes are satisfied and smug. Kid just barely stops himself from throwing himself at the witch, vector plate be damned. Maka is screaming in rage, Soul cocked all the way back ready to strike.

“I don’t think you want to do that. One move and I’ll tear it apart.” Medusa jerks Crona slightly in emphasis. Kid’s vision is clouding over, a fine red mist rising. Everything else has become background noise when faced with Crona’s immediate death.    

2/3

34\. Shades of Grey

(Done in prose, because why not. These limericks are NSFW, in honor of this phrase now being associated with terrible terrible porn.)

In my sweet little night gown of blue,

on the first night I slept with you,

on your bed we laid back

to go at it bareback

You played peekaboo with my ribbons of blue.

As we both watched the break of day

and in peaceful submission I lay,

In my torn night dress of blue

You told me after the whole night we screwed

“My dear, I much prefer this kind of play.”

****  
  
  
  


2/4

35\. Forgotten (A/N: The characters all use different pronouns for Crona. Like Black*Star is using He, Maka is using She. This is more about the Spartoi and Crona, not so shippy. Forgive me.)

Black*Star was right, after he came back from fighting Crona. Telling Maka did make her cry. Hot furious tears that splashed down her front as she screamed at him. She said he was lying, that Crona couldn’t have forgotten her, forgotten them. Soul grabbed her from behind when she tried to hit Black*Star.

“It’s not possible. She wouldn’t, not if she had any other choice.” Maka sobbed. Soul hugged, ignoring when she tried slapping him.

“He did. Crona forgot about us. He even admitted that he betrayed Shibusen. I’m sorry Maka.” Black*Star said, walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week begins a 4 week contest. On tumblr where the drabbles are posted which ever one gets the most notes in the next 4 weeks gets a longer fic based on the drabble. So remember to 'like' or 'reblog' which ever ones are your favorites.


	6. Week 6

Week 6

2/5

36\. Dreamer

Crona could never remember xir dreams. Kid occasionally shook xir awake, claiming xi’d been screaming or crying but whatever Crona dreamed about was a mystery. Doctor Stein said it had something to do with the effect of the madness, that all Crona dreamt was an endless blackness. Or xir’s survival instinct was never go into REM, therefore not allowing xir to dream. Whatever the reason, Crona never dreamed.  

2/6

37\. Mist

Kid reached out and grabbed Crona’s hand when he heard her whimper. It was dark and a pea-soup fog was rising around them. He checked over his shoulder to make sure Liz was doing okay and saw that Patti was cheerfully pointing out things to her big sister, probably to make sure Liz didn’t get too spooked out. Crona was gripping Kid’s hand like a lifeline as they went deeper toward where the Kishin egg was suppose to be.

“It’s fine. I know the fog makes it hard to see, but so long as we stay together nothing bad will happen.” Kid assured her. Crona looked down at him, gray eyes moist.

“I know, you never let bad things happen to me Kid.”

2/7

38\. Burning (A/N: Time for an AU! Witch Burning AU! Crona is she.)

“Crona Gorgon. You have been accused of consorting with the devil, paganism and summoning images of your familiars.” The delicate strawberry blonde shivered and kept her head ducked, staring at the ground. “How do you plead?” Lord Death asked simply, bone-white hands folded in front of him. The couldn’t answer, sobbing too hard to talk. Kid tried to harden his heart, remember that the Devil’s allies, especially witches, had to be destroyed. The girl’s frightened sobs as they led her away haunted him. If this was the right thing to do, why did he feel like the villain?      

2/8

39\. Out of Time (I’m on a roll! Crona = She)

“It’s time.” Stein’s voice is emotionless. He stands at the threshold of the doorway, waiting. Crona feels her heart rate increase. The doctor extends a hand to her. “Come on. We don’t have all day.” Crona’s mouth is too dry to speak so she nods timidly and takes shaky steps to him. Stein leads her through the halls of the Shibusen, not talking. When they finally reach the room, Crona plucks up her courage and tells her shoes, “I’m afraid.” Stein stops with his hand on the handle. “Is this a statement, or do you want my advice?”

“A-advice.”

“Don’t be afraid. It doesn't hurt. Just close your eyes, take a deep breath and you’ll get through it.” A large hand lands on her shoulder. “That’s how I got through mine.” Music starts. Crona takes a deep breath and lets Stein drop the veil over her face. She wraps her arm tightly around his and lets him lead her up the aisle.    

2/9

40\. Knowing How (Crona = He)

Crona sighed, propped up against the wall. Who knew parties could be so exhausting? It was a little past midnight and his friends were still dancing. Crona glanced around and felt his face go gray when he saw Doctor Stein and Miss Marie slow dancing in a corner. This was so nerve wracking. He’d really just like to go home now. He sighed again.

“Do you know how to dance?” Crona flinched and turned around. Kid was staring at him.

“U-um. No. I haven’t ever- I mean, no I don’t.”

“Would you like me to teach you? It’s fairly simple.” Kid offered kindly, holding out both hands for Crona to take. Crona looked for any sign of facetiousness, but saw none.

“I’d like that. Thank you, Kid.” Kid smiled at him.

“It’s my honor.”    

2/10

41\. Fork in the road (Scent. Crona is a she. Consider this a preview of the Alpha/Omega fic I’m working on.)

At this distance, he can smell everything. A reaper’s senses are naturally heightened and Kid is literally wrapped around the girl. Yes, he can smell her now, the scent of beta has receded somewhat and all that’s left is, that.  Kid forgets to shoot. His face ends up eight centimeters from hers, inhaling deeply. The smell, that sweet scent is coming from her. It’s unlike anything he’s ever smelled in his life. It opens his chest, hollowing it out and suddenly Kid feels ravenous. He’s absolutely starving and this strange unearthly girl smells better than any food in memory.

2/11

42\. Start

“Wait, what?” Soul asked after he realised the words that had just come Kid’s mouth. Even Black*Star was stunned in momentary silence.

“Crona and I have started dating.” Kid repeated calmly, continuing on with preparations for Movie Night (Maka’s idea of ‘bonding’). The assassin and weapon looked at each other for a moment, then back at Kid. If Soul though that Kid was the type to pull pranks this would have been a fantastic one. (What he wanted to ask was what the hell Kid was thinking.)

“Uh. Congrats.” Was what Soul said instead.

“Spill, little man. Boy or Girl?” Demanded Black*Star, having gotten over his shock. Kid smirked and finished rearranging the snack tray so it was ‘symmetrical’.

**“None of your damn business.”**


	7. Week 7

week 7

2/12

43\. Nature’s Fury

In the years after Azura’s destruction, Kid found himself watching Crona quite a bit. At first it was just watching for any lingering trace of madness. But then it was help xir develop xir’s fighting. Then it was afternoons in the library, showing Crona famous and perfectly buildings. (In return he let Crona show him symmetrical poetry.) Then Kid was offering to go on missions with xir. He ignored Maka’s suspicions, brushed aside Patti’s and Black*Star’s innuendos, and didn’t respond when Liz asked him how his ‘date’ with Crona went. Everything was normal. Everything was fine. Perfect and Precise. Right until he kissed Crona and the earth shook.      

2/13

44\. At Peace

Kid sat down next to Crona, looking over the large garden in the back of the Gallows. The silence between them was comfortable. After so long together, things that would have been awkward a long time ago had become as familiar as any other part of their lives. Crona was aware that Kid was staring xir, but didn’t lift their eyes from the book in front of xir. Finally the feeling of a stray piece of hair being brushed back made Crona look over at Kid. Kid looked half guilty, half pleased. Crona made a small sound in the back xir throat. The sun was setting. The world is quiet here.   

2/14

45\. Heart Song (Happy Valentines! Have a soul (geddit) mates AU.)

Whenever Kid tried to hear the voice of his soul mate all he got back was silence. A dark void where his voice echoed on forever more. In order to preserve his sanity he started pretending he did not have a soul mate, that the endless void was normal. That the hole his his heart was fine and that he did not try every morning to contact whoever was on the other side of his attempts.

The first time, the very first time Kid ever received an answer was when Crona joined the shibusen. He looked at them and idly thought:

‘I hope you talk back to me someday.’

and echoing back, faint but there was:

‘I hope I can meet you someday.’

They looked at each other, and heard it as clear as it had been spoken out loud.

2/15

46\. Reflection

Crona did not like his reflection. Mirrors were something that had only been introduced to him after he was ‘rescued’. (From what? He wondered. Medusa always treated him the way he deserved. He was a bad child.) Before that the only glimpse he’d ever seen of himself was reflected in puddles of blood and water. Mirrors did not distort Crona’s image like the puddles did. They showed only the hard unpleasant truth of the matter. He was pale, with unearthly eyes that were either too wide or too dilated. His body was both feminine and emaciated. And there was a constant tinge of grey where his blood ran through his veins, giving the constant impression of monochrome. No. Crona did not like his reflection.  

2/16

47\. Perfection

“Symmetry is my aesthetic. Perfect balance is necessary. I’ve yet to meet a single person who has perfect symmetry.” Kid lectured. Soul and Black*Star stared at him blankly.

“But to be symmetrical with you, wouldn’t they have to be your opposite? Like one of ying-yang things?” Black*Star asked. Soul nodded in agreement.

Kid blinked in stupification. Soul waved a hand in front of the young reaper’s face.

“I think you broke him.” Soul looked over at Black*Star who grinned proudly.

“Well I am -” But before the world would know what the Black*Star was, Kid started laughing, eyes watering from how hard his mirth was expressed. Then suddenly Kid jumped off his barstool, sprinted out of the bar and up the street.

“CCCCCRRROOOOONNNNNAAAAAA!”

The room was quiet for a moment.

“That’s gonna bite us in the ass.” Soul said.        

2/17

(Yesterday had 10 notes on tumblr!)

48\. Everyday Magic

Kid watched from the second step off the floor as Crona cooked. He hid his grin as Crona quietly sang along to the classic rock record Soul had lent them. The pink haired miester was becoming adept at cooking, after taking lessons from Tsubaki.

“I’ve got a brand new pair of roller skates ~ You’ve got a brand new key~ I think we should get together and see.~” Crona hummed quietly. Kid blushed from how adorable it was.

People still questioned how they could have ever fallen in love. Kid shook his head, if they could see Crona the way Kid saw Crona, there would be no questions at all.  

2/18

49\. Umbrella (Crona=He/His)

“No. Wait.” Kid threw an arm out, stopping Crona from moving out the door. The reaper stared out into night, gold eyes narrowed.

“What is it?” Crona nervously peered into the darkness. He couldn’t see anything and the only sound was the quiet dripping of the rain.

“It’s raining. A most nefarious and sinister turn of events.” Kid shudders, hunching his shoulders. “It’s the most unsymmetrical of any weather. It falls without pattern! Or reason! Disgusting.” Crona looked over at Kid then back at the rain.

“We could just stay here, until it stops.” Kid looked at Crona in surprise. “I-I don’t mind.”

Kid smiled at Crona, gratitude in his golden eyes.

“Thank you Crona. I appreciate you understanding.” Crona looked away, a dark grey blush spreading over his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow (Febuary 19th 2015) will be day 50! I cant believe it. I've written approx 5000 words for this already!


	8. Week 8

week 8  
2/19  
50\. Party (HAPPY DAY 50! The drabble is longer today because of the occasion! Crona is a she/her here)  
Crona did not or could not remember her birthday. So Maka dubbed the Shibusen’s anniversary, April first, her birthday instead. (Soul pointed out this was also the day the Kishin was released but Maka ignored him.) After a year with them, Kid took it upon himself to throw Crona a party. It was a small one, Crona still didn’t particularly like big crowds, just her close friends and Miss Marie, who brought Doctor Stein. Tsubaki baked a simple vanilla cake with cream frosting and berries. Maka ‘convinced’ Soul to play the piano, and BLack*Star even gave her a shirt that had the words ‘Second Best’ on it. For some reason this made Maka angry but Crona was touched. Marie gave her a set of fountain pens. “It’s for your poetry. So the words are as pretty as they sound!” Marie smiled. Crona blushed. People didn’t usually call her poetry beautiful.   
The sun was beginning to set when Kid gave her his gift. The young reaper took her up to one of the balconies. “I’d prefer for this gift to be private, if you don’t mind.” Crona shook her head. “T-thats fine with me, K-kid.” There was silence between the two of them for a moment, as they looked over Death City. It was bathed in red and gold from the setting sun. Kid turned his head to look at her. “Crona. I want to ask you something. I won’t be upset if you say yes or no.” Crona blinked in surprise then nodded her head. Kid took a deep breath then continued, “I like you very much Crona. I’ll admit I had my doubts at first about you joining us, but you’ve proven yourself to be very loyal, and brave.” Crona blushed at his words. Her, brave? “Over the past few months I’ve grown to care about you very much Crona. You are on my mind a lot.” Kid was looking into her eyes, and for some reason Crona couldn’t seem to look away. “I suppose my question is, do you like me as well, Crona?”   
“I-I-I-I d-do.” Crona stutter out after a pause. Kid’s smile was like the sunrise, and Crona felt her heart clench. “Then I would like to kiss you.” Kid whispered, stepping closer. Crona nodded, her face felt like it was on fire.   
Under the space between daylight and moonrise they kissed, hands gently entwined. Kid had to stretch to meet her lips and Crona needed to bend so it worked, but they stay pressed together regardless. When they broke apart, Kid brushed his thumbs over her cheeks and whispered, “Happy Birthday Crona.”  
(A/N: Thanks so much for sticking with me for 50 days guys! I know I don’t say it often, but I love writing for these losers. I hope that I make someone out there happy by writing these. Kid and Crona (especially Crona) mean a lot to me and its my most sincere hope that I do them justice. Have a good night.) 

2/20  
51\. Troubling Thoughts  
Kid flinched and woke up. Next to him Crona was whimpering in xir sleep. Twitching and shivering, xir’s hands were tightly tangled in xir hair.   
“nononononono.pleaseees.pleaseee.iduntwanna.not the dark. please not the dark. i’ll die. please i’ll be good.” Crona mumbled into the pillow, tears beading under xir closed eyes. Kid stared down, mind still groggy from REM sleep. Without thinking he reached out and grabbed Crona’s shoulder.   
“Crona. Wake up, you’re fine.”  
“GET OFF!”  
Kid stared up at the ceiling, dazed. Some nights were harder than others. 

2/20  
52\. Stirring of the Wind (Worked 8 hours in a blizzard. *Throws snow* Crona is she/her. More about Maka and Crona. Sorry not Sorry.)  
“I’ve never seen snow before.” Crona peeked out timidly before drawing back into the doorway. “I’m not sure if I can deal with it.” Maka grabbed the taller girl’s hand and gently led her out into the gently falling snow.   
“I think you can! Snow’s great to go out and be in.” Maka smiled as Crona watched the flakes fall around her, blue/gray eyes wide in fascination. She reached down and ran her fingers through the powder on the ground. Her choppy pink hair was stirred by the chilly wind.   
“Happy snowfall Crona.” 

2/21  
53\. Future  
Sometimes the future scared Kid. He never ever showed it though. Not to Liz or Patti. Not to Maka or Black*Star. Not to anyone, even his father. Kid simply could not comprehend how he was suppose to bring order to an endlessly chaotic world. Kid couldn’t even control his own body, and rid himself of these accursed stripes.   
When Crona found him sobbing outside the back of Shibusen, Kid’s first reaction was to be furious, and then embarrassed. He expected Crona to flee, to stutter and stumble and leave Kid. Crona instead sat down next to the reaper. Not touching Kid, but close enough that if Kid wanted to he could have grazed his fingers down Crona’s thigh.   
“It’s okay.” Crona whispered. “I’m scared too.” 

2/22  
54\. Health and Healing  
Kid was eight-hundred percent sure that Shingami’s couldn’t get sick. He was an embodiment of death. Germs should be scared of him. This was muttered out to a sympathetic Crona. Liz had taken one look at him this morning and fled the room, taking Patti with her. Less than an hour later Crona had been pushed into the Gallows Manor and given strict instruction to care of ‘their boyfriend’. Since then Crona (after calling Maka and panically asking for advice) had shoved vitamin C and water down Kid’s throat. And was now trying to feed chicken broth to Kid.  
“Aren’t you worried about catching the plague from me as well?” Kid asked, grumpily.   
“No. I think Ragnarok eats it.” Crona replied and shoved the spoon in Kid’s mouth. 

2/23  
55\. Separation (Spoilers for the manga. Crona is them.)  
When Liz gently knocked on the door to Kid’s (Well now he was Lord Death, but to Liz he would always be Kid) room, she wasn’t surprised when Kid didn’t answer. She sighed quietly and entered. It was just as she’d thought. Kid was lost in his own head, staring at the sky. The Death Room had been kept mostly the same since Lord Death had passed. Kid had organised the field of memorial crosses, and repaired the cracks in the ceiling. However the most obvious was that now, despite the time of day, the moon hung in the middle of the sky. Liz shivered as she stood next to her miester. Years later, and it was still creepy, the undulating black mass barely showing the grinning skeleton of the real moon. Kid stared at it with such devotion and hope.   
“We’ll get Crona back someday Kid.” She said gently. Kid looked at her and smiled.  
“Oh Liz. Thank you, but you know we won’t.” 

2/24  
56\. Everything For You (An extremely angsty AU? Crona is a she)  
It was the last night of their senior year. Crona wasn’t allowed to go to graduation and Kid had hardly had a moment to get away from his father, who couldn’t stop talking about how proud he was that his son had gotten into Harvard. Kid was aware how odd his car, a 2013 Mercedes Benz looked parked in front of the squat rundown ranch style house Crona lived in with her mother and step brother. He knocked softly on the door and almost immediately it opened. She’d been waiting in front of it then, waiting to see if he’d come. Crona only opened it part way.   
“Ki-d.” Her voice told him everything. The ‘please be quiet, mother is home and she won’t like to see you,’ the ‘Ragnarok is on the couch and in a mood,’ and the ‘I can’t come with you.’  
“Crona. Please.” His voice was quiet. Kid reached his fingers through the crack in the door, reaching for her hand. She flinched back, hiding. He struggled with his temper.   
“I can’t. Please, leave.” Crona was crying.  
“I would have given up everything for you.” Was the last thing Kid ever said to her, slipping away in the dusk.


	9. Week 9

Week 9  
2/26  
57\. Slow Down (Continuing from day 47: Perfection)  
“Don’t you think this is going a little far?” Soul asked struggling under the weight of jewelry boxes he had been handed. Sure one or two had been fine. Nearly fifty was a little much though. “I mean you and Crona only started dating a month ago. It’s probably a little soon to be planning an engagement.”  
“Nonsense Soul.” Kid said blithely, closely examining a round cut diamond. “I’m not foolish enough to have someone who is my other symmetrical half have any reason to leave.”   
“Yeah, thats great really Kid, but I think you need to examine some of the other reason you want to marry Crona. Like, you know, love.” Soul pointed out. 

2/27  
58\. Heartfelt Apology (Crona = She. One of the first plot bunnies I had for these two was what a big fight between the two of them would look like. Preview maybe?)  
Kid’s heart ached to hold Crona in his arms, even as his mind still rebelled.   
“I’m s-s-sorry K-kid! I know I’m hysterical! And dramatic, and I make everything about me. I didn’t mean to break your vase. I was jus-s-st so upset.” Crona sobbed ,tears running down her face, and hands fisted tightly in her sweater. Kid gave into his heart’s desire and opened his arms to Crona, who hesitated and then dove into him.   
“I’m sorry too, my dearest heart.”  
“B-b-but Kid! You didn’t-”   
“I did. I hurt you with what I said. I’m overly critical and I’m harsh. I sometimes try to intellectually abuse with my words and I was wrong to do that to you, Crona.” Kid said firmly, hand rubbing into her back.   
Her sobs quieted down and she pressed her face into his shoulder, fitting them together like a puzzle.   
“Maybe,” she whisper hesitantly, “maybe we were both wrong?” 

2/28  
59\. Challenged (Crona is a he. I’ve become so bad at the 100 words thing. I hope no one minds.)  
Crona stood dithering, hands twisting and untwisting. He was in front of fo Gallows Manor, staring at the perfectly symmetrical door knocker. Maka had made it sound so simple, when they had talked about it in her apartment. Go see Kid, ask him to go ‘out’, and then… then.... Crona’s eyes widen when he realized there wasn’t a third part to his plan. Blushing grey in shame, Crona turned away to leave but the door opened before he could.  
“Kid!”   
The young reaper looked startled by Crona standing on his porch. “Hello, Crona. Was there something I could do for you?”  
Crona awkwardly opened and closed his mouth, before dropping his eyes to the ground and shaking his head.  
Kid took a breath and looked behind him. Liz and Patti stood in the doorway, making frantic shooing motions.  
“Crona. I was wondering, would you like to accompany me to the library? I have some research that I think you could help me with.” The taller boy looked at him in surprise.  
“I-I’d be glad to, Kid.” Kid smiled, and held out his hand.   
“Shall we?” 

60\. Exhaustion (Crona = They/Them)  
Private parties at Kid’s place were always fun. So long as they stayed confined to the living room, and didn’t touch the paintings. Or forget to fold the toilet paper. Or move any of Kid’s books. Or really do much of anything. Alright, so maybe it wasn’t that fun, but with the help of whiskey anything was possible. Also if they didn’t sleep over Maka would have never been able to see Crona curled on their side, blanket haphazardly thrown over them (Probably by Liz) sound asleep. Or see Kid stumble over and press a kiss to their temple before passing out right next to them. Yeah, sometimes parties at Kid’s were priceless. 

61\. Accuracy (Another AU! Crona is xi/xir)  
His body told him, yes, yes, yes. Even as his mind screamed No, no, no. This was trouble. He was a good kid, maybe a little eccentric, but he was expected to do the things good kids do. Go to good colleges and get good jobs with good spouses. Not run off with a person with big pretty eyes and beautiful poetry scribbled on loose lined paper. But even as he took Crona’s freezing cold and slender hand in his, Kid knew, sometimes things don’t work out as you would expect them to. 

62\. Irregular Orbit  
They swirled around each other, trapped like the planets caught in a black hole. Too close and they would fall right in, ripping apart and nothing would escape the event. If they continued they could break hearts, destroy reason and logic with this simple act. They both knew this, either instinctually or consciously. So they both stayed on the edge of the event horizon. Looks that lasted a moment too long, or touches that skirted the edge of appropriate. But it would only take one small bump and they would tumble over, into madness. 

63\. Cold Embrace (Crona is Xi/Xir)  
Crona's body was constantly cold. Xir's blood was primarily iron and other heavy metals, and so did not keep heat very well. It was always a little shocking to touch xir and and feel like xir had been out in subzero temperatures for hours. The first time Kid kissed Crona their tongues tangled in hot and cold. Kids warm hands were spread over xirs back.   
"D-do you mind t-that I'm cold?" Crona asked, blue eyes wide, trusting and a little sad.   
"No. I'm more than happy to warm you up." Kid purred into xir ear. Xi shivered and moved in closer.   
"Then I'm happy to be cold."


	10. Week 10

week 10  
64\. Frost  
While it wasn’t often, sometimes Death City became cold enough for a thin layer of frost to appear overnight. Crona was staring at the glass panel in xir’s room, fascinated by the patterns the ice made. Xi reached out and placed xir hand on the glass, watching as it fogged.   
“Crona?” Kids voice came from beyond the door. Crona yelped and jumped back from the window, rubbing xir hand on the fabric of xir dress.   
“S-sorry! Come in.”   
Kid entered. “Are you ready? It’s almost time for class.”   
“Yes. I was just looking at the window.” Crona pointed.   
“Ah! Crona, your window is unbalanced. There is a hand print on the right side but not the left.” Kid exclaimed. He quickly went over and pressed his hand next to where Crona’s hand been. “There.” He fastidiously wiped his hands. “Balance is restored.” Crona smiled at Kid’s antics.   
“Thank you Kid.” 

65\. A Moment in Time (Crona = Xi/Xir. Crona’s teacup talk is borrowed from Hannibal.)  
They were simply sitting in Kid’s kitchen when it happened. Crona was fidgeting with zir cup, tipping it on it and rolling it back and forth. “Sometimes, I drop a teacup.” Zi rolled it to the edge of the table, making Kid tense, but didn’t drop it off. “Somehow I always expect it to repair itself and I’m disappointed in it when it doesn’t.” Kid righted the teacup in Crona’s hands. It sat on the steady surface of the table.  
“Well perhaps someday the cup will come together.” Kid suggested. Then gently took one of Crona’s hands and kissed it. 

66\. Dangerous Territory (Crona is Xi/Xir. Continues from yesterday, day 65.)  
“Kid.” Crona breathed out shakily. “N-no. You can’t.” Xi tried to pull xir hand away, but Kid kept it between his own, rubbing it between them like he was trying to warm it up.  
“I think that’s for me to decide isn’t it? What I can and can’t do?” Kid retorted, golden gaze staring into Crona’s. He kissed the captured hand again. Crona frantically shook xir head.  
“This is too dangerous.” Crona bit xir lip and looked away in shame. “I’ll hurt you, you know.” Kid put his hands on xir face, forcing Crona to look at him.   
“I’m a difficult person to hurt Crona.” 

67\. Boundaries (Continues from day 66 and day 65. Crona = xir)  
“Tell me this is alright. I won’t push you over your boundaries.” Kid’s breath ghosted over Crona’s lips. Crona trembled and closed xir eyes, nodding.   
“Tell me. Say it out loud.” Kid requested insistently. He watched as Crona worried xir bottom lip with xir teeth and was envious. That should be his place, biting that lower lip.   
“Y-y-y-y-” Crona stuttered like a scratched record. Xi swallowed and tried again. “Y-es. K--kiss me. Please.” Kid smiled in relief and pressed his lips to Crona’s, aligning them perfectly. Crona squeaked in astonishment, letting the sound die off into a quiet moan. 

 

68\. Unsettling Revelations (Crona is a She. Continues from day 38: Burning)  
Kid carefully opened the cell door, the small beam of light falling across the vivid blue eyes of the prisoner. Carefully he crept into small and stale room. The witch never took her eyes off him, simply curling closer on herself as he came closer.  
“Crona.” He whispered to her, her flinch surprising him. “Please if you just confess your sins to my father, you will be absolved and be allowed into heaven.” Kid had come here everyday for the past month, pleading with the girl to save her own soul. Crona mutely shook her head, tears trailing down her face.   
“It says that liars are allowed into heaven either.” She croaked, her lips bleeding. Kid was taken aback. Usually their conversations were oneway.   
“What do you mean Crona?”  
“If I tell your father I’m not a witch, then I’ll just be a liar.” 

69\. Shattered (lol 69. NSFW!! Another preview of Fear and Desire. Crona is a she.)  
Kid’s struggling to keep his mind from falling prey to his primal needs, the urge to gorge himself on Crona is nearly unbearable. The Alpha Rut is upon him so strongly that he shakes, fingers trembling as they skate over her naked body. He wants to see her come apart under his hands, to take her to the brink and guide her over. Crona’s struggling to stay still, her hands pressed over her mouth in desperation. Kid pried them away, kissing her cheek tenderly. “You have to tell me if I hurt you, please.” He whispers to her. At Crona’s hesitant nod, Kid takes a deep breath and lets his hands wander to between her legs. 

70\. Bitter Silence (Post Anime. Crona = He.)  
After the high of realizing they had survived the fight with the Kishin and Asura was dead Kid finally had the realization.   
Crona had betrayed them.   
Betrayed Maka, Miss Marie, the DWMA and his father’s trust.   
Maka might have forgiven the black blooded miester but Kid was furious. Kid refused to stay in the same room with Crona, ignoring Maka’s increasing irritation and Liz’s disapproval. He wouldn’t talk to Crona, or even look at him. He couldn’t quite pin down if he was angry with the betrayal or if he was annoyed with himself for trusting Crona in the first place.


	11. Week 11

Week 11  
71\. The True You  
“You know I can see you right?”   
Kid was startled by the question. Crona stood in the doorway.   
“Yes. You’re staring at me.” Kid pointed out. Crona shook their head.   
“No. What I mean is I can see you. Without Soul Perception.” Crona’s eyes were large and strange in the dim light. “I can see you straight to your core Kid. I can see to your heart.”  
With a gasp Kid woke, sitting straight up in bed. That dream again. He laid back down, wishing that it would stop. The moon outside was dark. Crona had been gone for years. 

72\. Pretense  
Maka nearly rolled her eyes. Next to her, Soul sniggered. Kid heard and narrowed his eyes, but didn’t take move from where he sat pressed up against Crona.  
“Are you understanding the theory better, Crona?” Crona bit his lip and carefully scanned the passage again. Slowly he nodded.   
“Yes. I think so Kid. Thank you very much f-for helping me.”  
“It’s my pleasure Crona.” Soul coughed into his hand, trembling with suppressed laughter. Kid ignored him. “Is there anything else I can do for you?” Crona wrung his hand together, looking at the floor.   
“U-um well -” They all had to duck as a piece of chalk hit the wall and broke.   
‘Will you just ask him out out and put Kid out of his misery please? I’m trying to focus on the lesson.” Doctor Stein said. 

73\. Patience (Warning. Featuring Medusa. ‘Nuff said. Crona is xir/xi)  
“I’m losing my patience Crona.” The snake witch narrowed her eyes and sat back. “I instructed you to do this one very simple task for me and yet you fail? You’re pathetic.”   
Crona stared at the ground, trying to stay as still as possible.   
“Crona. I’m speaking to you. What do you say to your mother?”   
“Yes, Lady Medusa.” Crona whispered, hands clenched tightly.   
“Crona. Get your head up and look at me. I hate it when you try and ignore me.” Medusa tapped her bare foot impatiently. Reluctantly Crona looked up, grey eyes shifting back and forth. Xi’d barely moved when Medusa slapped xir.   
“Crona. I expect you to succeed this time. Kill anyone who passes through. Eruka and Free need time.” Medusa dug her nails into Crona’s face, forcing xir to meet her eyes. “If you disappoint me again, you will be in your room until you forget what sunlight is. Do you understand me?”  
“Yes, Lady Medusa.” 

74\. Midnight (special location one! I’m at work right now, writing this on my break. Its around 1030pm.)  
"I can’t believe that Stein is making us stay here until midnight." Liz grumbled. She wrapped her arms around herself. The school was kinda spooky after everyone went home.   
“Its Black*Star’s fault. He’s the one who got us in trouble. Why am I even here?” Soul complained.   
“YAHOO!” The ninja shouted running ahead. They were supposed to be cleaning but it didn’t seem to very productive. Tsubaki was trying to control her miester. Maka sniffed in distain but then stopped looking around.   
“Where did Kid and Crona go?”   
After searching for an hour they finally found them in a broom closet, kissing.

 

75\. Shadows  
“Did you really think it was going to be so simple?”  
Kid didn’t answer, his eyes glazed over.   
“What? That the two of you would fall in love, run away together and everything would be fine?”  
Kid flinched.   
“You know nothing ever happens like that. Besides you’re both so messed up. Crona’s….Crona. And you can’t even leave the house without having a panic attack over the toilet paper.”  
Kid ducked his head, staring at his knees. They were both perfectly even with each other.  
“This is for the best, Kid. You’ll see. Crona will be gone, you will be a reaper, and the two of you can forget the other ever existed. Forget that you ever cared.” 

76\. Summer Haze  
The day was smotheringly hot in Death City.Occasionally Kid questioned honorable Father’s decision to build a city in the middle of a desert. It was too hot to even play basketball and even Black*Star was subdued by the heat.   
“This is fucking lame. I’m going where there’s ice cream and air conditioning.” Soul announced, trying to hide his pale complexion from the sun.   
“Yeah Kid. it’s way too hot to be out here. Patti and I are going back to the house.” Liz told him, leaving. Everyone else crawled away to seek shelter, from the sun, leaving himself and Crona alone.  
“You don’t mind the heat Crona?” Kid asked curiously. The shy miester clutched at their arm.   
“I-I don’t really feel it. I’m always cold.” Their bangs fell in their face. “What about you K-kid? Aren’t you hot?”   
“As a god of death, I don’t feel it either.” Kid consider it for a moment. “Since we are the only two who can stay out, would you like to stay with me today? I was just planning on going to the library and to DeathBucks.” Crona’s face lit up.   
“I’d enjoy that, Kid.” 

77\. Memories (I am so sick. Please forgive me if this is short)  
They were slipping from Crona everyday. Like trying to keep water in their cupped fingers. There was a building, on a mountain. Or maybe it was a mountain, sitting on a field of sand. A girl with ears like the bunnies Crona killed. Did Crona kill that one too? It probably didn’t matter, if Crona couldn’t remember it.


	12. Week 12

Week 12

78\. Change in the Weather

The weather had been odd in the desert lately. Torrential rains had soaked the city every night for the past week. It was slowly driving Kid insane. He’d tried everything; earplugs, loud music, white noise. He’d even tried sleeping on the bottom floor of the Gallows Manor. But the uneven rhythm on the roof of the house made Kid anxious and completely unable to sleep.

It was Crona who came up with the solution.

“Y-You could sleep in my bed. T-That way you won’t be able to hear the rain?”

Crona didn’t get it when Soul, Black*Star and Patti burst into snickers.       

79\. Illogical (Crona is a she. Sorry for the lackluster couple days there guys. We now return to your regularly scheduled shoomp.)

Kid let out a soft chuckle as he teasingly kissed Crona on one cheek and then the other. She blushed a light grey, almost silver. She smiled at him, a smile just for him. It was like the moon rise, cautious and slow but still there, shining brightly against the darkness. Crona kissed him back right on the center of his mouth. Kid smiled at her. Their love was so illogical, it was nearly impossible.

Or so it seemed to anyone who didn’t know them.

They were two halfs of the same broken plate. One half barely scratched, but any pressure and it would reveal its weakness, all the hairline fractures ready to burst apart. The other hastily glued back together but made stronger for what was holding it.

Kid held Crona and kissed her.    

80\. Only Human (Kid-centric. Somedays, I don’t think I do Kid’s character justice. Sometimes he feels like a placeholder for the affection I feel for Crona. But other days I think about him and really try do for him what he deserves.)

Affection for others was a huge weakness. It allowed for mistakes to be made. Boundaries had become blurred, sloppiness crept in. Kid forgot who he was.

A god.

An powerful immortal whose purpose at the end of the day was to maintain balance through death and life. He would see everyone he held affection for die.

But at some point he had forgotten this detail.

It was a shock, to see his friends die. Soul exiting gracefully, Maka going down swinging, Black*Star dying peacefully in his sleep. Tsubaki passing surrounded by her children and grandchildren. Even his dear, beloved, irreplaceable weapons, Liz and Patti left.

At the end of the day, Death the Kid was reminded:

They were only human in the end.      

****  


81\. A Place to Belong (Crona is a he.)

In Crona’s limited worldview hugs were the best thing ever. A form of affection that offered protection and warmth. After being starved from human connection, he found them comforting.

Maka’s hugs were always given freely, and she hugged Crona like she was happy to see him. Like she cared about him.

Miss Marie hugged him gently, rubbing up and down his spine. Crona though she hugged like she was his mother.

The first time Kid hugged Crona, it was a surprise. After school, they were in the library where Kid was helping tutor Crona.

“You’re really improving Crona. I’m confident, you’ll be caught up with everyone very soon.” Kid smiled gently at him. Crona blushed silver.

“Th-Thanks Kid. I wouldn’t have gotten this f-far without you and Maka.” Kid’s smile grew and before leaving, he hugged Crona. For a brief moment Crona was enveloped in warmth and safety, protecting him from all he couldn’t handle. It was similar to Maka’s hugs, but completely different as well. Crona hesitantly put his arms around Kid.

They broke apart after a moment too long. “I’ll see you tomorrow Crona.” Kid was blushing now as well.

“Goodbye, Kid.”

Crona thought he had a new favorite kind of hug.     

82\. Advantage (addition to day 74: Midnight. Crona uses feminine pronouns.)

They were suppose to be punished for ‘accidentally’ ruining Doctor Stein’s classroom. Crona moaned softly as Kid ran his tongue down her neck. This certainly didn’t feel like getting punished to Crona. She could feel the smile Kid hid as he nipped softly at the tender skin beneath her ear. She pulled insistently at his collar until their mouths aligned again. Crona eagerly opened her mouth to Kid, welcoming him in. He ran his tongue around the bottom of her mouth, then along the top. He left no part unexplored, kissing her until she couldn’t breathe. When they broke apart, Crona panted against him.

“I suppose this one advantage of having the school all to ourselves.” Kid mused as he ran a hand through her hair.       

83\. Breakfast (FLUFF! Crona is a she.)

“Ugh. That’s so gross.” Soul muttered into his coffee.

“Shut up Soul. It’s cute.” Maka sighed.

“Trust me, they’re much worse at home.” Liz yawned. Soul shook his head in disbelief. Kid and Crona had started Dating. Capital ‘D’ needed. They were so cutesy it was giving him freaking cavities. Right now it was the morning after a long mission and they were only ones who were still acting awake. Kid had sliced an apple into pieces and was feeding it to Crona, who was blushing but smiling. They were both giggling like children, lost in their own world.

“I’m just happy that Kid’s happy.” Liz said, running a hand through her hair. Maka nodded fervently.

“Still, do they have to do that at breakfast?” Soul groaned. Too much sugar in the morning gave him a headache.  

84\. Echoes

Just because Crona is gone, doesn’t mean they didn’t leave a legacy.

Even years after Rome, Soul still wakes gasping in phantom pain from Ragnarok trying to cut him in half.

When Liz stares at her newborn daughter, she recalls about the little girl’s soul that Crona ate without hesitating.

Patti still wonders what exactly Crona was.

Black*Star still trains everyday and occasionally thinks about ‘Who the Hell is Maka?’

Tsubaki stares out the window and wonders if things would have been any different if she and Black*Star had fought Crona.

Maka looks up at the moon every night and even though she is getting older everyday, she promises she’ll get her best friend back.

Kid keeps it mind that one day, he’ll meet Crona again.


	13. Week 13

Week13

85\. Falling (Crona is a xi/xir.)

Falling in love was nothing like what Kid had expected it to be. To be truthful he hadn’t expected to fall in love at all, ever. He’d never met anyone who would meet his standards for perfectly symmetrical appearance. In hindsight, Kid supposed that Crona was the closest to being perfectly balanced in appearance. The plain black clothing helped. Well at first he simply noticed xir appearance. Then Kid began interacting with xir, aided by Maka’s stubbornness to have Crona included in all of their activities no matter what. Kid would sometimes go to bed think about Crona and waking up xi was the first person he thought of. It was only after Crona left, Kid realized he might have a problem.       

86\. Picking up the Pieces (Possible continuation of day 57: Anything for you. Crona = She)

“Do you need me to go kick his ass?” Ragnarok stands in the doorway for her room. Crona has been sobbing into her pillow the whole night. It just hurts so much. The idea of Ragnarok hurting Kid is even worse. So she chokes on her sob and shakes her head. Her eyes are shut, but she feels the way the old mattress bends under Ragnarok’s weight.

“Don’t cry, stupid. It’ll be alright.” His large hand rubs her back slightly. Crona tries to speak, but hiccups instead. You would think that she would be used to it, disappointment but this one sits bitterly on her chest. Because Kid did love her, and they could have been happy together.

If only Crona though she was worthy to be happy.

****  
  


87\. Gunshot (So, this is when canon hadn’t named Crona yet (to the characters) so I use Demon Sword and It/They. Sorry.)

When Maka had described the demon sword to Kid, it had sounded much more intimidating than it actually appeared. They were taller than Kid by maybe six inches with a scrawny build and one of the worst haircuts Kid had ever had the misfortune of seeing. It didn’t seem all that tough and seemed simple enough to defeat.

“If you want to be free from your fear,” Kid snarled shooting the demon sword right in it’s face with both barrels. It crashed through the deck of the ship, and Kid smirked Landing with cat-like grace. “Center your soul.”

3/29

88\. Possession (Crona is a she. AU.)

Crona was safe. Kid practically felt weak from the revelation. She stood in the rubble of Baba Yaga castle, clutching her arm and looking down.

“Crona!” Maka called out, a relieved grin lighting up her face like the sun. Crona didn’t look up, only kept staring down at the ground. Was she hurt, or stuck?

Kid picked his way over the broken area.

“Crona, are you alright? Are you hurt?” He was about three feet from her, trying make eye-contact. She slowly tilted her head up. The razor sharp and mad grin was spread over her face, yellow eyes narrowed. Kid didn’t have time to react before Medusa spoke.

“Vector arrow!”

3/30

89\. Twilight (Crona=They/Their/Them.)

The sun had set beneath the horizon. The air was cooling and Croan shivered. Kid squeezed their hand and kept reading from the book of poetry. Crona looked up at the sky, tilting their head against the tree. Kid’s head was a comforting weight against their stomach, the low timber of his voice washing over them as he recited haikus and sonnets for Crona. As darkness set and the moon came out Kid finished with a sigh. It was still in the desert, no wind stirred the air and no creature made a sound.

“Are you happy?” Crona couldn’t see Kid’s face. Crona squeezed Kid’s hand.

“I am, right here.”     

3/31

90\. Nowhere and Nothing (50 words each. Crona is they/them.)

Crona

This place. It is nowhere. Surrounded in my blood, there is nowhere to go. I am alone, with my madness and the past. I cannot leave. It is as dark as my room, when I used to fail Lady Medusa. But I believe in Maka, so I will wait here.

Kid

Nothing. It would be glorious. I can see the way it would be, all in order. Spreading like the resumed tranquility of the surface of a lake after you drop a pebble into it. But there would be no lake. No pebbles. No one it disrupt it. (It would be terrible.)

****  
  


4/1

91\. Answers

“S-so the idea is to try and p-prank people? I’m not sure I can handle that...”

“It’ll be fine Crona! We have a really good one planned for Kid and we need your help okay?”

“Al-alright Maka. If you say so.”

“Just sit still for a second while Blair cuts your hair for a second okay?”

Aside to Soul:

“Are Liz and Patti on their way?”

“Heh heh. Yeah, they have Kid too.”

“:D Perfect.”

Outside Soul and Maka’s apartment:

“Okay Kid, here we are!”

“So you want me to go in and make everything in their apartment perfectly symmetrical, because last year Soul put blue hair dye in your shampoo?”

“Yep! Bastards gotta pay! Hahahahaha!”

“Patti’s right. That Eater is going down!”

“....”

“....Um big sis....”

“AND NOT IN THE WAY THAT SOUNDED, GET YOUR MIND OUTTA THE GUTTER!”

“Sigh. Fine if you insist on dragging me into your juvenile schemes...”

“Thanks Kid!”

“Have fuunnnn! Heheheheheh.”

….

“Think he knows what’s waitin’ for ‘im Patti?”

“Sucker don’t got a clue!”

Inside Soul and Maka’s apartment.

“Balir! I hear them! Hurry up okay!”

“Baby Maka shouldn’t be so Impatient! Lady Blair is done! Viola!”

“Crona, you look really nice. Now just wait on the couch like we told you, and when Kid comes in pretend like you don’t know what’s going on okay? Soul let’s get out the fire escape.”

“But Maka, I dont know whats going on!! Maka!”

Door opens Slowly.

“Eep!”

Crona quickly sits down on the couch.

“Hm? Crona?! What are you doing here?”

“...I don’t know?”

“....Alright. Are Maka and Soul home?’

Crona shakes their head, and Kid’s eyes widen as he notices.

“CRONA! YOUR HAIR!’

“W-w-w-what a-a-about it?”

“It’s PERFECT! Both sides are exactly the same! And your face! I never realized your face was perfectly equal on both sides! Crona, you are very beautiful, do you know that?”

Crona goes a dark dark grey and looks down at their lap. Kid sits next to them still going on about how beautiful Crona is.

Outside Maka and Soul’s apartment.

“So when do you think they’re going to figure it out?”

“What, that it’s april second or that we finally made them admit they like each other?”

“Eh, both?”

“When they figure out that this wasn’t a prank.”

“Cool.”  

 


	14. Week 14

Week 14  
4/2  
92\. Innocence (Crona is She/Her)  
Maka had been teaching her to use “I don’t understand it.” rather than “I can’t handle it.”   
That’s what she blurted out when Kid hand grabbed her hand, put his face close to hers, and touched their lips together. For a moment Crona endured the invasion of personal space, too surprised to react. When she didn’t move, Kid seemed to realize she was uncomfortable and moved backwards.   
“Crona, I thought, or I assumed, that I had, that I had, uh.” Kid let go of her hand and clenched his at his sides. Crona frantically flapped her own.   
“I’m Sorry! I just don’t understand.” She grabbed Kid’s hands again, not wanting to make him sad. Kid features smoothed, and he smiled.  
“Well then, allow me to tell you. I like you very much Crona.” 

4/3  
93\. Simplicity (Crona zi/hir)  
Its was simplest thing in the world. Reach across and Crona’s hand. Zi looked up, blue eyes widening in surprise.   
“Kid? What are you -?” The sentence never quite made it out as Kid pressed his lips against hirs. They were cold and slightly chapped from exposure. Kid pulled back and looked at Crona. Zi looked completely confused, but not afraid. At Kid’s stare, Crona blushed grey, and leaned forward, brushing hir lips lightly along Kid’s again. 

4/4  
94\. Reality (Thistle) (Croan is Zi/Hir.)  
“Ouch!” Crona pulled back hir hand back from the wild roses zi’d been running hir hand along. There was a small bead of black blood welling up. Kid reached over and grabbed hir hand. Kid gently brushed his fingers over the puncture and the blood smeared between their hands. Kid raised Crona’s hand to his lips, meaning to kiss it, but Crona jerked hir hand back.   
“I wouldn’t want to hurt you with my blood.” 

April/5 (I have a date tonight so it’s early)  
95\. Acceptance  
“I love you.”   
For a moment the world stopped turning. Everything went quiet and still. It felt like that even the blood in Crona’s veins had ceased to pump. Zi had either gone mad or was dead, nothing could be this terrifying and euphoric at the same time. It was the first time anyone had told zir that they loved them. Ever.  
And it was Kid. Had it been anyone else, Crona would have thought it was a joke. But standing there, with his hands at his sides, Kid looked as solemn and serious as ever.   
He was waiting for an answer. 

4/6  
96\. Lesson  
“Here just lean back a little, so your weight is balanced on the board.” Kid tried not to wince as Crona hung on to his hands, looking down at his feet with trepidation.  
“Kid I don’t think is such a good idea.” Crona whispered, blue eyes wide.   
“You’ll be fine, Crona. Have faith in yourself dear.” At the sweet nickname Crona blushed grey.   
“Okay, I’ll try.” 

 

4/7  
97.(Catharsis) (Sorry this is my only entry for SoMa week.)   
Soul paused when he heard glass shatter in the kitchen, shortly followed by Maka cursing.   
“You okay in there? Maka?” He called, setting down his bass guitar.   
“It’s fine.” She was staring down at a shattered bottle of wine, the red spreading over the tile and getting in the grout. “It’s fine.” Maka repeated, green eyes staring at the stain. “It-it’s fine Soul.” Her legs were slowly crumpled out from under her and she leaned against the counter.  
“Woah!” Soul picked his way across the minefield of glass and wine, to wrap his arms around her from behind. She shook and Soul could feel his heart twist.   
“It’s not goddamn fine Soul! None of it!” Maka’s voice cracked and she pressed the heels of her hands into her eyes.  
“Another no?” Soul rubbed her arms as gently as he could.  
“It’s always another damn no.” She snarled, slamming a palm down on the counter.  
“He’ll say yes someday. You’ll keep your promise.” Soul whispered, kissing her temple. Maka choked on her angry tears and Soul kept her held in his arms.   
Some days it was easier to say than others.

4/8  
98\. Game  
Kid had to bite his tongue to keep his smile from getting too large. Next to him, Crona was squirming a little bit, trying to be subtle. Kid pretended to be intensely interested in what ever Stein was talking about, even as he ran a teasing finger over the lean thigh pressed next to him. Sliding his eyes over, he saw Crona eyes flutter as Kid drew figure eights higher and higher up on the fabric. His breath quickened as Crona sighed. It was a good thing he was sitting….  
“Kid!” Stein suddenly barked. Both Kid and Crona jumped, Kid’s grip tightening on Crona’s thigh. The scientist studied them both, a sadistic smile spreading over his face.   
“Why don’t you come down here and demonstrate for the class?”


	15. Week 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Today, April 15, is my birthday. Feel free to leave me a review or comment.

week 15

4/9

99\. Friendship (Crona uses she as a pronoun.)

“Crona, I’m telling this to you as your friend.” Maka held Crona’s hand, meeting the nervous girl’s eyes. “You deserve to be happy and if Kid is the person who makes you happy, then you should follow your heart.” Crona’s heart shaped face lit up. Over the past ten years since she’d come to DWMA, she’d gradually reclaimed her health and was now rather pretty. Maka smiled at her best friend, reflecting on the first time she’d met the timid miester. Seeing as Crona had no parental figure, Maka took it upon herself to help her get ready for her first date. Which included ‘shovel talking’ Death the Kid.

“However, if he hurts you, I’m going to make him regret ever being born.” Maka finished sweetly.

4/10

100\. Endings (Crona uses ‘hir/zi.)

Kid closed his eyes. They were sitting under of of the bigger trees next to The DWMA. it was only January so the heat had not come pouring through Death City. Crona’s Legs were freezing cold under his head. Zi was reading poetry out loud, stutter evaporating on the wind. Hir voice rose and fell with the cadence, and Kid could see the words in his minds eye as they floated over his head.

“Memeto Mori.” Crona murmured, staring vacantly at the page before resuming hir reading. Kid felt his mind drift away, only connected to Crona and hir voice.

“Sweet the sorrow

Which ends to-morrow;

Sharp though it be and sore,

It ends for evermore:

Zest of sorrow,

What ends to-morrow.”

  * Christina G. Rossetti, Memento Mori




4/11

101\. Nitori-and-the-diamonds: anniversary nights (Crona uses They/Them)

The moon was smiling in the night sky, and a breeze was curling up from the valley. Crona smiled and leaned against the railing. Years ago the view from this balcony would have terrified them to tears. But after nearly twenty years at DWMA Crona had gradually built up their courage. Even to do something as impossible getting married…

“There you are.” Kid’s voice came from the doorway. Crona hummed looking over their shoulder.

“I needed a break.” They said simply. Kid’s smile was gentle. He stood next to them, taking their hand. Kid kissed Crona’s cheek.

“Happy anniversary, my dear.”  

4/12

102\. Friends; (AU. Crona is unidentified.)

Kid fiddled with a napkin as he waited for his guest. Part of the benefit of dating within a pool of friends was that everyone knew each other. When Maka had introduced Crona to everyone it had been easy. (Well as easy as anything ever was)

Meeting Crona’s older brother seemed much more challenging in comparison.

‘It’s for Crona. For Crona. Be nice. For Crona.’ He thought to himself, as a motorcycle revved outside. The doors to the bar were kicked open and a tall leather clad figure draped in chains and spikes strode in.  

****  
  


4/13

103\. Through the fire; (Crona is zi/hir, trigger for character death and hospitals.)

This wasn’t fair. Kid slumped down the hospitable wall, grinding his palms into his eyes. There had been a terrible fire. Crona had been home alone and neither of them had ever even checked the fire alarm.

“Sir,” One of the nurses tapped him on the arm. He flinched away, already prepared for the worst. Her eyes were large and sympathetic. “I’ll give you a moment.” She pushed the door open for him and Kid crumpled, his own breath choking him as the world swirled around him.     

4/14

104\. Teammates;

While his father had blithely given him permission to bring anyone to the reunion, Kid doubted he had the Thompson sisters in mind.

He had met Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson his first month in Boston. When they had tried picking his pocket. Luckily Kid always carried two wallets, so as to keep his outfit precisely symmetrical. They grabbed the dummy wallet, right before Kid noticed. A week later, the sisters found his private apartment and demanded who in their right mind kept a wallet with no money in it.

4/15 (Turned 21 today. Happy Birthday to me. An AU, Crona uses They/Them.)

105\. Strangers;

“Excuse me, you dropped this.” Crona jumped when someone grabbed their arm. Whipping around they stared down at the young man who was holding out their wallet.

“Th-thank you.” Crona quickly took it back, shivering when their fingers brushed together. They put it in their bag shifting from foot to foot while the man watched.

“You have a very symmetrical face.” He said, before turning away and walking back down the street. Crona stood there, too shocked to move. It was only when they got back home, it occurred to Crona to check their wallet. Inside there was a neatly written phone number and name. “Kidd Morte”.   


	16. Week 16

week 16  
4/16  
107\. What if? (Crona uses Them/They.)  
Crona twisted their fingers together, staring as the chalky grey appendages moved against each other. They could feel Kid staring at them, golden eyes unblinking.   
“I dont know how to deal with this!” Crona burst out finally, eyes darting back and forth. Kid frowned.   
“I only asked if you wanted to go with me to the library, Crona.”   
“S-sorry.” Crona hung their head.   
“It’s alright. We can go another time if you would like.” Kid walked past them, heading in the opposite direction. Crona grabbed their arm.  
“But I wanted to go with you…” They whispered. 

4/17  
108\. Run away; (Crona is they/them.)  
Crona is gone.   
Maka is distraught, in turns both angry and heartbroken. Confused, because Crona had been making improvements.   
Crona is gone.  
They’ve ran away and are most likely never, ever coming back. Kid realizes this. It doesn’t matter.  
(Of course it doesn’t.)   
He doesn’t care, why would he? Crona is a quiet, clumsy, scared, and a near kishin. By all accounts Kid should be thrilled by this, that a traitor had finally left his father’s domain.   
But he’s not. He doesn’t feel triumphant or happy.   
Kid just feels just empty. 

4/18  
109\. Enemies; (Crona is they/them.)  
(A/N: Sorry I’m late!!! I was in Sanfran Cisco and didn’t realise this hadn’t qued.)   
It was always going to be this way.  
Kid realized this moment too late. Crona stared at him, wide eyes opened large. It was a deadlock and neither of them could move away from the other without damaging themselves.   
There was a cruel dramatic irony to the situation, Kid reflected in the back of his mind. Months spent tip-toeing around each other, trying so hard not to let themselves or each other get hurt, only to come to this barren place and try to kill each other.   
And why not?  
Kid bared his teeth, firing frantically. It was what he had been taught.   
Crona shuddered with each hit but kept coming regardless. It was the only thing they knew.  
They were always going to destroy each other. 

4/19  
110\. Triangle; (So I was in Sanfran Cisco for a few days and it inspired me. Crona is they/them)  
Crona panted as they sluggishly moved up the hillside. Cautiously they looked towards the top. It was still at least 200 meters away. Crona suppressed their groan and glanced at Kid, who was in rapture about the victorian architecture.   
“Look at that molding on the windows, Crona! Isn’t gloriously symmetrical?” He stopped and Crona almost tripped over him. “Exactly the same on both sides.” Kid sighed happily.   
Crona nodded breathlessly and clutched at the stitch in their side. Kid took their hand and grinned at Crona.   
“Come on, wait until you see the painted ladies!” 

 

4/20  
111\. Last hope; (AU/Storytelling. Crona is they/them. One day I will write an essay about Crona entomology and how it is very symbolic of their character.)   
“The story of Pandora has been interpreted many different ways over the centuries. But some key facts always stay the same. There was girl, named Pandora. She had an enchanted box given to her by Zeus, and she was instructed to never open it. The temptation became too much and when she opened the lid to peer inside, all of the world’s miseries came spilling out. She slammed it shut however before Hope escaped.” Crona read, moving their finger across the page. Kid sat with his hands in his lap and watched. It had been his idea to let Crona read Greek mythology, since in theory at least, Crona was from Greece. (In reality no one knew where Crona had been born and raised.) They tilted their head to the side.   
“Thats good.” Crona said softly.   
“Why? The world is miserable since she made a mistake, and became too curious.” Kid pointed out.   
“But she saved Hope.” 

4/21  
Magic; (Crona uses zi/hir)   
None of them were going to make it in time. It was as though time had slowed to a crawl so Crona could see every detail, right down to the realisation in Kid’s eyes that no one was going to be able to back him up against the Kishin.   
Something rose up in Crona, something zi hadn’t ever felt before. Crona’s blood was ice cold but the sudden surge of power was so hot that for a moment Crona was warm. Instinct controlled zir movements.   
“Draco rosoidea draconius, roso.” The vibrations in Crona’s chest reverberated out through zir arms and in the shape of two ugly black talons wreathed in thorns. They cut through the nine armed Kishin like paper. The room was silent as Crona stared wide eyed at zir own hands. 

4/22  
Life; (A/N: This one goes out to Liz and Patti, who I overlook far too much.)   
Kid considered Liz and Patti the metaphorical ‘life’ to his ‘death’. It wasn’t a hard comparison to make. Even Black*Star could point it out. They were bright and lively and impassioned by the world. They experienced it for all it had to offer rather than try to control it, like he did. (Like it was his job to do.) Without them, Kid wasn’t sure he would be as ‘stable’ as he was right now.   
No matter what they thought, Liz and Patti didn’t owe him anything.   
It was really the other way around.


	17. Week 17

week 17

4/23  
113  
Death; (Crona is they/them. TW: Character death)   
Crona wasn’t entirely sure what had happened. One moment they’d been running blindly from Boros and the next they were standing in the middle of the street. Police lights were flashing and a car shrapnel was covering the street. Crona stared blankly at the figure on the ground.   
“Oh.”   
“Hello.” Crona spun around and saw a person around their age standing behind them. He had his hands at his side and his hair had three white stripes in it.   
“U-um. H-h-hi?” Crona wrung their hands, feeling cold. The person didn’t move.  
“Do you know who I am Crona?” Crona didn’t feel as surprised as they thought they should that a stranger knew their name. They shook their head. “Do you know why I’m here?” Crona shook their head again.   
“I’m a reaper. I’m here to take your soul.” They said simply. Crona thought about it and look at the ground behind them. Maka would be sad, but Crona wasn’t afraid.   
“T-t-that’s alright I guess. W-w-what’s your name?” The reaper smiled a littled and held out a hand for Crona to take.   
“Kid. Death the Kid. It’s nice to finally meet your Crona.” 

4/24  
114  
Madness  
The subtle brush stroke in both of their souls. Everyone had a touch of madness, but some had it more than others.   
Kid moved the picture to the right again, frustration growing. No matter how he moved it the picture wouldn’t stay centered. There was a knot growing in his throat, choking him and he couldn’t breathe. His eyes blurred with tears when the picture tilted to the left.   
“K-kid?” A soft voice asked. Kid jumped and scrubbed at his eyes. His voice cracked when he responded. “Yes, what do you need Crona?” There was soft footsteps and Crona stood level to him, staring at the painting.   
He dreaded the words, ‘It’s not a big deal’, or ‘Get over it’, or ‘You’re too obsessive Kid’. He bunched his shoulders, prepared.   
Crona reached over and delicately slid the painting into place, the movements stilted. Kid could feel his jaw drop and he whipped his head around to stare at Crona, who was still studying the painting.  
“I-I’m sorry. I knew it was bugging you.” 

4/25  
115  
The road home; (Um. This may need to be deleted later… depending… on things. Like Resbang things. Crona is they/them.)  
There had been movement on the Moon for days now.   
People from all over the world reported seeing ‘flares’ from it. Something was pushing on the interior, struggling to break free.   
Kid was still awake when a flash of pain, so intense he snapped his pen in his hand, rushed through his mind. It faded immediately, but out of habit he glanced up at ceiling where Moon usually was. There is was, grinning back at him.   
Grinning back at him.   
As Kid sprinted out of the DWMA his cell phone went off.   
“Seen the sky lately? Maka’s losing her shit, says that she had an intense Soul Detection about two minutes ago.” Soul skipped the greetings and Kid could hear Maka ‘losing her shit’ in the background, demanding to speak to him.  
“I did as well. Call Black*Star and have him meet us at the base of the school. I’m getting Liz and Patti right now.” 

4/26  
116  
Abandoned; (AU. What if they had never met Crona? Crona is they/them.)  
“Why would a Kishin come so close to Death City?” Maka whispered as they stalked through the desolate house. Black*Star snorted.   
“Why do you care?” He spoke at normal volume. “I’m going to kill it and take it’s soul, does it really matter that it’s so stupid it’d living in a garbage dump?”   
“Yes, it matters Black*Star. What if it’s a scout?” Maka hissed insistently. Black*Star rolled his eyes.  
“Hush, both of you. Can you hear that?” Kid stopped, and his fellow meisters went silent. There was a quiet tapping from above them, someone was pacing in the floor above them.   
“Black*Star, you take the west, Maka and I will go east.” Kid whispered. Black*Star glared at Kid but melted into the shadows.   
Maka took the lead, sneaking up the stairs with Soul poised to strike. As they climbed further up there was the incomprehensible muttering. As they drew closer there it became clearer.   
“Can’t handle...where is....Need her...plea...Want…” The pacing was more frantic. Surprisingly, Black*Star was waiting up for him, a grin spreading over his face. Maka held up three fingers and counted down.   
3...2...1 

4/27  
117  
Part 2 of ‘Abandoned’  
In those first few chaotic moments of the fight Kid couldn’t get a good look at the Kishin. It was only when Maka had it pinned to the wall, that Kid finally had an idea of what they were fighting.   
Tall and pale, with large dark eyes. Kid couldn’t tell if they were a male or female but regardless they were crying, face screwed up.   
“Don’t! Please please please, I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” They blubbered, pushing at the scythe. The three miesters looked at each other in surprise. Maka lowered Soul slightly.   
“Do you know who we are?” Kid questioned. The kishin shook their head frantically, whimpering like a kicked dog. Kid examined their soul again. It was a light red and shrunken. Maka’s eyes were gradually filling with curiosity and pity.   
“Kid, I don’t think they’re dangerous.” She said softly. 

4/28  
118  
Wings; (Crona uses They/Them)   
One of Crona’s favorite places in the world was a large leather wingback couch that sat in front of the fireplace at Kid’s house. It had been there since before Kid could remember and smelled faintly of smoke and old paper. The leather had become soft and supple with time and Crona could lay on it without having to jacknife to fit. They could spend a whole afternoon, head propped on the rest and reading.   
Frankly the only thing better than that to Crona was sometimes Kid would come in and lay down with them, and they would just lay there, talking softly or sometimes in an all enveloping silence.   
“Are you comfortable?” Kid asked once, looking over his shoulder at Crona.   
“More than I have ever been in my whole life.” Crona replied solemnly. 

4/29  
119  
Meet again; (Continued from day 105: Strangers. Crona still uses they/them)   
Crona hadn’t called ‘Kidd Morte’, despite constant encouragement from Maka. It was too nerve wracking to even consider. Who would find Crona attractive? It was clearly a mistake, or worse, a joke. So Crona really should have been more suspicious when Maka invited them to Black*Star’s birthday party. (Maka invited Crona to most things anyway, but this one she was extremely insistent about.)   
Crona stood, awkwardly holding a wine glass in one hand and clutching their arm with the other. Why did Maka think it was a good idea to invite them to parties again? Crona stared at the red wine and tried to think of a polite way to leave.   
“So, we meet again.” The voice was right next Crona’s ear and made them yelp and nearly drop the glass of wine. Looking over, Crona was shocked to find Kidd Morte.  
“Um, uh, I-I-I uh um.” Crona said intelligently.   
“Yo Kidd! You made it!” Black*Star appeared over Kidd’s shoulder and slapped him in the back. “Do you already know Crona?”  
“Some what. I was waiting to meet them again.”


	18. Week 18

Week 18  
4/30  
120  
Doubt; (Crona is xir/xi)   
The last thing Soul had ever wanted to see when he walked into Kid’s room the morning of Kid’s wedding was Kid slumped on the floor sobbing. Soul desperately glanced up and down the hall, the realization that he was going to have to get Kid to the altar on time by himself sinking in. There was no time to go and get Maka (who was probably dealing with Crona’s breakdown) or Liz (who was wrangling Patti and the rest of the wedding party).   
“Um Kid, you doin’ okay or -” Soul crouched down next to his friend.  
“It won’t go on straight!” Kid howled hysterically. His golden eyes were teared up. A black silk tie was clenched in his hand. “I can’t even tie a simple tie! What business do I have getting married to someone like Crona? I’m a failure and I would blame xir if xi hated me.” Kid slumped back down.   
Soul patted him on the back, feeling useless.   
“Look, Kid, we all have thoughts like that before we get married. It’s called getting cold feet.” He chuckled humorlessly. “Fuck knows I did. But trust me when I say, you and Crona are perfect for each other.” (This was the truest statement, in Soul’s opinion. Both were awkward as fuck with neurosis a mile long and yet they somehow managed to fit together without coming unglued. How? The world would never know.) Soul pried the tie out of Kid’s hand and made him sit up.   
“So lets get you ready to get married okay?” 

121  
5/1  
Clocks; (Crona is Zi/Zir. Also I have a head canon that Crona is a lot older than they look.)   
Time is something Crona doesn’t understand. Maka keeps asking zir how old zi is.   
How ‘old’? What is old? Crona’s life consists of being in and out of a dark room, pain, being in a bright room, inflicting pain. That’s all Crona can remember. Maka presses her lips together and wrinkles her forehead. Crona cringes away.   
“No no, Crona it’s alright. You haven’t done anything wrong.”  
Later, Death the Kid come to Crona’s room. Crona won’t open the door for him so Kid speaks through the door.  
“Maka thought I should come talk to you about time, since Death and Time are linked. But I think you know that.” Crona clutches the pillow tighter. “I understand, being around for so much longer than everyone else. I will be here after our friends are gone and I think so will you.” Crona’s eyes widened. Theres a long pause and for a moment Crona thinks Kid must have left. “If you need to talk about it, you can come and find me.”

122  
5/2  
Gamble; A/N Doing a thing that literally everyone else has done. Not sorry. (Crona is xi/xir)   
“Crona, I dare you to take off your clothes!” Black*Star stood on the couch and pointed dramatically at the makenshi. Within moments he was tackled by Maka.   
“Will you fucking drop it!” She tried to hit his head with ‘Anna Karenina’.   
“Crona, sweetheart, don’t listen to him you don’t have to do -” Maka turned around to see Ragnarok already yanking at Crona’s hem as the miester tried to wrestle it from his grip. Right as Maka lurched up to stop him, Crona lost xir grip and the robe was pulled up.  
Then Kid jumped Crona.  
~~~   
Later, when Liz asked Kid what he was think he would shrug and reply that he simply hadn’t been. He had thrown himself on top of Crona, using his own body as a shield to prevent anyone else from seeing bare skin.   
Even if Ragnarok had messed up his hair in anger. And called him a ‘motherfucker’. And Maka had tried to decapitate him while Soul, Black*Star, and Patti laughed themselves sick.  
(However the stuttered thank you from Crona, along with a hesitant peck on the lips, had very much made it worth it.) 

123  
5/3  
Lock and Key; (Excuse me. i worked a super long shift today and I’m very tired. Crona is he/him)   
Crona’s jaw cracked and he smothered a yawn in his jacket sleeve. He shifted on the hard bus seat, trying to get comfortable and failing utterly. After a ten hour shift all Crona really wanted to do was collapse into bed and not move for a week. Dealing with people on a sunday was exhausting.  
Finally, after what felt like a week the bus pulled into view of the apartment complex. Crona stumbled up the stairs, yawning again. However he stopped just before opening the door. There was a thin trickle of light under the crack of the door. Heart pounding Crona pulled open the door. Kid was on the couch, head propped on his hand, eyes closed. His suitcase was next to the couch and he was still wearing his shoes. Crona’s heart was still pounding as he crawled up on the couch next to Kid. Sitting close Crona smiled.   
It was good to come home. 

124  
5/4  
Charm; (The lyrics are from “this Charming Man” by The Smiths. Of age people drinking beware.)  
I would go out tonight  
But I haven't got a stitch to wear  
“Do you and Crona ever actually go out?” Soul asked, one pointed canine digging into his bottom lip as he focused on the dart board. Kid frowned and swirled his vodka shot. Some seventies crooner was just audible over the background noise of the bar.   
“Not very often, but then again, neither of us are very comfortable with it.” Soul cursed as he missed, the dart sticking to the wood next to the board.   
“Bro, hand that fucking thing to me before you hurt yourself.” Black*Star demanded. He whooped and chugged his beer when he hit the bullseye.   
Soul rolled his eyes. “It’s just weird to me, I don’t know. What do you do on date nights?” Kid scrutinized his friend.   
“We usually talk.” Soul scoffed. Before Kid could bristle, Black*Star groaned theatrically.  
“Arrgghhhh! You’re both nerds!” 

 

125  
5/5  
Bite;   
Sometimes, after their more passionate encounters, Kid would roll over the next morning, get out of bed, walk to the bathroom mirror and discover identical bite marks on the left and right sides of his clavicle. He would feel the slight scrapes all day, rubbing against the stiff cotton of his shirts and jacket. Those slight reminders that would make Kid blush if he thought about them too long. There was something about those bite marks, something that made him feel more grounded. It was probably ridiculous, but he never stopped Crona from leaving them. 

126  
5/6  
Flowers; (Crona is They/Them)  
One of Crona’s favorite things about their new life was flowers. Bright splotches of color that smelled as good as they looked? They were wonderful. Tsubaki was always pleased to share her knowledge about them as well, which also made Crona happy. They knew they weren’t very smart, (Ragnarok had told them as much) but leaning all the different kinds, all with a smell and look each it own…there was something magical about it.   
So when Death the Kid came to their door with 8 bright red poppies Crona was confused.   
“I’m sure that you know that poppies are linked with death, correct?” Kid asked. Crona nodded, reaching out to touch the delicate flowers. “Well they can also promise life after death, since they are perennials, flowers that come back year after year to bloom.” Kid handed Crona the flowers and smiled. “I suppose I wanted to welcome you to your new life here with us.”


	19. Week 19

127

5/7

Dresses; (I’ve cheated a bit. This is from day 3 of KidxCrona week, double date. Crona is a she.)

It was Crona. It was Crona as no one had ever seen her before. Her held was held high, even as her eyes stayed on the floor with a dark blush painting her cheeks. Her hair had been pinned back with small skull barratts. It was long enough that it just brushed her shoulders and her bangs were straight across her forehead, not one hair out of place. Her lips had been painted a dark wine color, complimenting her pale skin.

Crona’s dress was an exercise in decadence. It must have been custom made, for no one had ever seen a style quite like it. From the front it was a high collared all the way up Crona’s long neck, but then split straight down with black and white. Whenever she stepped forward though, there was a flash of color. It was a pale pink chiffon, like the inside of a seashell. There was no zipper at the back of the gown, instead eight ribbons, the same color as the chiffon. It was sleeveless, but Crona wore long black gloves. And on her hands were unmistakably, Kid’s signature rings.

128

5/8

War; (Crona is they/them)

He raced through the thick undergrowth, the branches whipping at his face. The target was dead ahead. If only Kid could be a little faster…

They suddenly darted right. Like a hound after a rabbit, Kid twisted, snarling.

“Oh no you don’t!” With a final burst of speed, he launched himself at the enemy.

They ended up tangled in the mud, sticks and rocks everywhere. Kid had a brief glimpse of wide blues eyes and a delicate heart shaped face before a rock smashed him in the temple. The world went fuzzy and the last thing he could make sense of was a voice.

“I dont want to, but I’m sorry.”

****  
  
  


129

5/9

Fairy tail; (Crona is referred to as a girl.)

“I want them found. Who ever owns this shoe need to be brought to the palace.” Kid marched with single minded determination through the palace.

“A shoe? You’re going off of a shoe?” Liz asked incredulously.

“I didn’t think she was going to give me a fake name.” Kid sulked.

“And you didn’t think, in eight hours of conversation, maybe you should get a number, an address, a place to send carrier pigeons?”

Kid threw up an hand. “You were the one who told me to be more impulsive!” Liz rolled her eyes.

“I said impulsive, not stupid.” Kid wilted under her words, and she felt a flutter of regret.

“But I guess we should get started if you want to find this girl.”  

130

5/10

Mother’s Day. (Crona uses they/them.)

Crona kicked off their boots the second they were in the door. An eight hour shift wrapping flowers who were cranky because they forgot about mother’s day could fray even the most patient of people. All Crona really now was a cuddle from Kid, but Kid wasn’t home. A note on the calendar reminded Crona that Kid was in meetings until five. So snuggling with Ragnarok would have to do until then.

The old rabbit was snoozing in patch of sunlight, and Crona approached cautiously.

“Hey rabbit, hi little one. Wanna come here?” They cooed. “You aren’t as cute as Kid, but I want a hug please.”    

131

5/11

Delight (Crona is they/them)

One of the most amazing expressions Kid had ever seen on Crona’s face was the first time they chocolate. The way their eyes lit up in unexpected pleasure, the small gasp of surprise. The dark stain on their lips from the dark chocolate. It was all delightful.

This was nearly four years ago, when Crona was just adjusting to Death City. Maka had insisted on trying to get them caught up on all the food they had missed as a child. Now years later, Kid had found an expression he liked even better on their face.

The one when he kissed them for the first time. It was better than chocolate.

132

5/12

Content;

Is was the most nauseatingly cute thing Stein had ever been forced to watch, including that nature documentary on lovebirds Marie had forced upon him when insomnia kept them both up. The shy smiles on both their faces, the chaste kisses on cheeks and the tender holding of hands. Of course Marie was eye-rollingly enthused about it all, cooing over them and giving Crona all sorts of advice that could only lead to trouble.

“You’re overprotective of Crona! You think Kid’s going to hurt them!” She crowed, grinning.

“I am not. I just think Kid needs a reminder that I am morally ambiguous surgeon who is not afraid to practice his craft on the unsuspecting.”     

133

5/13

Checkmate; (Same Universe as ‘Game’. Crona is they/them.)

Kid struggled not to squirm in his seat. Across from him, Crona seemed utterly engrossed in...whatever Maka was talking about. Kid knew better however. A bare foot was running up and down his calf, occasionally brushing along his inner thigh.

“Kid, are you okay man, you look kinda flushed?” Soul asked.

“He’s just think about yesterday when I pinned him in sparring. I’d blush too, if such a big man had beat me! Hahaha!” Black*Star laughed through his sandwich, spraying crumbs everywhere. Kid just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. The foot had moved farther up his knee, and good lord, why did Crona have such long legs?! It just wasn’t fair.  

Crona just barely smiled and reached for a packaged pudding. Dipping their spoon it it, Crona made a show of carefully licking it clean with delicate licks.

“Kid.”

The foot was all the way up his thigh now…

“Kid.”

The spoon was almost clean…

“Kid!” Maka brought him back by punching him in the arm.

“What? What is it?” Kid looked around. Nearly everyone was watching him. PAtti and Black*Star were smirking. Liz was fanning herself and Maka was glaring. The pudding and the foot had both disappeared and Crona was looking as innocent as a kitten.  

“You were drooling. Also you have a nose bleed.”

Kid was so busy cursing himself, he nearly missed Crona’s wink.

‘Checkmate’.


	20. Week 20

Week 20

134

5/14

Warmth; (Crona is xi/xir)

Crona loved the sun. It gave life and was always happy to hang in the sky, unlike the moon. The moon who sometimes hid its’ face and only begrudgingly shared light.

Crona sighed and laid xir head back, spread on the grass outside the DWMA. It was a sunny day in Nevada, as usual. Crona had begged off of playing basketball and instead was content to do nothing, laying out in the light like a rug. Xi frowned when a sudden shadow blocked the light.

“Crona. What are you doing?” Kid was leaning over xir, face fixed into a stern expression.

“Um. I like lying in the sun. It’s warm.” Crona blinked up at Kid, biting xir lips. For a moment Kid didn’t move. Then, abruptly, he laid down next to Crona, who stared at him in bewilderment.

“I like it too. I find it’s very relaxing.” Kid closed his eyes and stretched out next to Crona.   

135

5/15

Song; (Kid and Crona are tango dancers AU. Crona uses she/her)

They burned up the stage as a brushfire rages across the outback. Every snap and pop of her heels was matched by the hiss of his suit against her silky dress. The driven and exhilarating rhythm matched their heart beats. No had ever seen anything quite like it.

The music died off and Crona was left staring into her partner’s eyes. They were very usual. A brown so light they looked yellow like the sun, or gold.

“You know, the dance is over. You can let go of each other now.” Soul smirked.    

136

5/16

Warning sign; (Crona is zi/hir)

“Oh, shit.” Maka said one day. While Maka did have the tendency to get profanity laden under high stress situation, simply cursing for the hell of it wasn’t quite her style.

“What?! What is it?” Soul looked around in what he hoped was well concealed alarm. The library was quiet. The only other two people there were…

Kid and Crona. Who were suppose to be studying, but instead they seemed to be chatting. Kid was turned towards Crona completely, gesticulating with both hands. A small smile was playing around his lips, eyes alight. Crona didn’t seem nervous or intimidated by this attention at all, instead zi was leaning forward and even touched Kid’s shoulder casually. Crona couldn’t handle personal contact.

“Oh. Shit.” Soul echoed.

They weren’t talking, they were flirting.

137

5/17

Enthusiasm (Other half of the conversation from yesterday. Corna is zi/hir)

Kid was suppose to be tutoring Crona is resonance theory. Zi and Ragnarok still couldn’t bring their souls into alignment. This was important because if their souls kept clashing it could seriously injure one of them. But Kid just seem able to shut up about the Empire State building.

“All it’s sides are equilateral. No matter which way you face it, it’s perfectly equal on every side.” Kid made the shape of a square. Crona traced it in the air after him, hir eyes light and curious.

“How long did it take to build it?”

As Kid launched into a history of the 1920s art nouveau architecture he hardly noticed when he grabbed Crona’s hand.       

138

5/18

Broken glass (Crona is they/them.)

“Man, Crona don’t you ever get tired of putting up with Kid’s OCD?” Kim propped her head on her hand. “I can barely stand it when Jackie nags about the dishes. I can’t imagine what it’s like living with a perfectionist.”

Crona wrinkled their nose. “No. I don’t ‘put up’ with anything.” Maka looked at her friend in surprise. Crona sounded...annoyed.

“I love Kid, more than anything. And keeping the world balanced is his destiny.” Crona looked down at their hands, fingers twisted. “I spent so much time causing destruction, that helping him fix the balance helps me too. It makes us both feel,” Crona looked up, smiling a little. “Safer.”     

139

5/19

Bandages (Crona is they/them)

Kid would never know how Crona managed to trip, bang, fall or otherwise encounter every obstacle in their way when walking or running or even playing basketball with everyone else.

Crona sheepishly held up their knee, a scratch bleeding black.

“I-I went for the ball Kid, and I fell.”

Kid sighed, but smiled. ‘What will I do with you?” He asked. Crona blushed grey but sat down on a bench so Kid could apply first aid.

He gently brushed at the cut with his handkerchief and unwrapped a black bandaid. Kid smoothed it over and patted Crona’s knee.

“Better?” Crona blushed again and muttered something.

“Excuse me?” Kid leaned in.

“Kissitplease?” Crona blurted it out and cover their face when Kid obliged.     

140

5/20

Athletics. (Crona is they/them)

They had started playing the ‘Lets See Who Is The Most Flexible’ game. Crona watched in apprehension as Soul struggled to touch his toes. Black*Star showed off by doing a jumping split, and Maka went down into a perfect front split. (For some reason Soul got one of his ever frequent nose bleeds.)

“See it’s really easy Crona.” Maka stood back up. “Just do what I did.” Crona looked at her dubiously. Then went straight down into a straddle split, still clutching their arm.

“Um. Like that?” Maka looked a little startled. Crona usually wasn’t very good with any kind of athleticism.

“Yeah exactly. Can you bend straight over and touch your toes?”

Crona’s eyes shifted left to right but they complied. Bent over like a ‘n’ hugging their knees. Soul suddenly found the ground to very interesting and Kid remembered that he had to fix his silverware drawer when he got home.  

“Do it backwards!” Patty shouted enthusiastically.

Crona immediately bent over backwards, bridge style. Kid forgot he had to polish his silverware.

“Wow, you’re really flexible Crona.” Liz crossed her arms. “Can you put your legs behind your-”

“Alright Ihavetogo! Goodbye!” Kid spun around and nearly ran into a bench in his haste to get away.  

 


	21. Week 21

week 21

141

5/21 (The next ten days will all be KxC from an outside perspective)

Medusa (Tw: Child abuse and dehumanization.)

“Now that is simply pathetic.” She picked away across the battlefield. Her monster stood, trembling but standing, in front of Lord Death’s son. “What are you going to do Crona? Save him?” Medusa tsked. “That is not what I raised you to do.”

“I-I-I-I l-l-love him.” Crona held Ragnarok straight out. “You w-w-wont hurt him.”

Medusa laughed.

“Love? How can a thing like you love? I made you to go insane and even then, you’re useless even when you’re crazy.” She waved at them. “Kid won’t ever return your feelings. I’m your best chance Crona. Return to me and I promise, he die quickly.”   

142

5/22

Lord Death

His son was standing in front of him, chin up and eyes defiant. Lord Death smiled behind his mask.

Kid had always been a handful.

Crona was the complete opposite. Eyes down and every line of their body tense as a drawn bow string. The black blooded miester couldn’t even look him in the eyes.

“Kid, are you sure you’re making a good decision?” Death spoke. (He’d asked the same question when Kid had brought home two gangsters from New York to serve as his personal weapons.)

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life father. I love Crona.” Kid’s grasp on Crona’s hands tightened. Lord Death an over exaggerated sigh.

“Well alrighty then! Welcome to the family Crona.”   

143

5/23

Ragnarok (Crona using they/them)

On and on and on he had to fucking listen to this bullshit.

First Crona flirting with that bastard reaper.

Then Crona crying about that bastard reaper.

Then Crona fucking murmuring his stupid name in their sleep.

Ragnarok was sure Odin was testing him.

So one day, Ragnarok did something about it.

“C-can you show me again Kid?” Crona leaned in closer to the textbook. “I dont think I quite-” Without warning Crona stiffen as Ragnarok shout out of their chest.

“Surprise motherfucker!” he grabbed Kid and pulled him into a half headbutt half kiss with Crona. “Now shut the fuck up so I can fucking sleep, loser.”     

144

5/24

Liz

At first the idea of Kid dating Crona kept Liz up at night. It would never work. Neither was stable enough to handle a relationship. Kid was her OCD nearly-indestructible younger brother. Crona would send him into spirals of unsymmetrical loathing, she was sure.

But then Liz saw them together.

Crona was one of the only people she’d ever seen who tried sincerely to comfort Kid during one of his anxiety attacks. Crona always kept a hand on his shoulder and spoke in a low comforting tone, assuring him, no he wasn’t trash, no he would be a great Reaper like his father, yes Crona would always love him, even with the stripes.

Well.

It was going to be fine, after all.   

145   

5/25

Patti

Patti feels real bad for Crona most of the time. Her and her sister’s upbringing wasn’t exactly all sunshine and daisies. Most of the time it was a lot of hanging out with gang bangers and pimps and then running from the cops, but from what they manage to find out about Crona’s past, makes that lifestyle sound fairly mild.

People don’t give Patti a lot of credit for her ideas. She doesn’t mind playing the ditz, but she does want it noted that she was the one who told Kid to move his ass and ask Crona out. She was also the one who played up Crona’s backstory to convince Kid to move them to the Gallows as a permanent resident, although that didn’t take a lot.

Still, Patti looks forward to Kid and Crona’s wedding day so she tell everyone it was her idea.    

146

5/26

Maka

Contrary to popular belief Maka did not hate Kid for beginning to court Crona. Was she highly suspicious and rather protective? Of course. Did she threaten Kid with things much worse than disembowelment if he ever hurt Crona? Certainly. However, would Maka support her best friend if this was something that made Crona happy? In a heart beat.

“Are you really okay with Kid?” Soul asked dubiously.

“Yes. Mostly because I know, he knows I know how to kill a man with a scythe as tall I am.”      

147

5/27

Soul

“Loving another person is the bravest thing you will ever do.” Soul said suddenly. Crona looked up, confused. Soul and Crona were alone in the apartment, Maka having run off to do the shopping. Soul was doodling in a sketchbook with his Ipod in, and Crona was reading a book.

“Think about it though. It means opening yourself to another person and trusting that they won’t fuck you up some how, you know? It’s the bravest thing you can do.” Soul said nodding his head in a definitive sort of way. Then he went back to drawing, shaking his leg it time to the beat of his music. Crona watched him for a moment longer, head tilted, before shrugging and returning to the page.

Years later, when Soul and Maka were married and Crona was dating Kid, Crona finally understood what Soul had been trying to say that afternoon.

And completely agreed.   

 


	22. Week 22

Week 22

148

5/28

Black Star

“Stupid Maka.” Black*Star grumbled as he sprinted through the empty halls of DWMA. “Just cause Soul tripped me when I went for the ball, she thinks she can order me, ME! The great Black*Star around.” He turned a corner and nearly crashed into some NOT Students. Their fault for being in HIS way. The Crescent Moon classroom came into view.

“Ugh, fucking finally!” Black*Star barely slowed down as he burst into the empty classroom.

Well, um, almost empty.

Kid and Crona sprang away from each other. Crona’s hair was looking rather messed up and Kid was blushing from his ear tips to the collar of his shirt.

“What the fuck?” Was the only thing Black*Star could think to ask. Then a devious smile spread over his face. “Nice going Kid. Good luck with Mama Maka though!” Black*Star grabbed the book over the desk, and ran out slamming the door behind him.   

149

5/29

Tsubaki

Crona had wonderful hair to play with, Tsubaki decided. It was gradually growing longer, and with good nutrition getting very silky and shiny.

“Do you know how you want me to cut it, Crona?” She combed through it again. Crona looked at their knees and mumbled something.

“I’m sorry, Crona. I didn’t quite catch that.”

“can you cut it so it’s um, even? and um, symmetrical?” Crona whispered to their knees. Tsubaki paused for a moment, surprised. Then she smiled gently.

“If that’s what you want, I can.”

150

5/30

The B-Team (Kim, Kilik, Jacqueline. Featuring Kilik being badass as hell.)

A/N: People being rude and dehumanizing to Crona. TW: Transphobia  

“Ugh look at that.” Kim lifted her head from her book, tilting her head to hear better. Two girls from the NOT class were seated to the left, and Maka, Soul, Kid and Crona were seated to her right. Across from her Kilik glanced over too, before resuming typing on his laptop.

“I can’t believe Lord Death let it back in the school, like what the hell? Didn’t know this was a halfway home for witch spawn now.” One of them whispered. KIm stiffened and Jackie sent her a warning look.

The other one snorted. “Well yeah, didn’t you hear? It’s apparently warming Kid’s bed now. Of course he had to let it stay.” Kilik stopped typing and slowly turned around. The girls stopped whispering and looked at him.

“Can I help you?”

“Yeah. You can take your bigoted views and rude attitude out of the library where people are studying. Then you can stop talking about my friends. Finally when I take this recording to Death Scythe, you can explain to him what you just said.” Kilik said evenly, glasses flashing in the light. Kim let out a quiet whistle, and Jackie covered her grin. The girls stared at Kilik for a second with wide eyes, before gathering up their books and quickly leaving. When he turned back around Maka and the others were looking at him. Kilik waved and went back to his essay. Kim turned around to look at Crona.

“We got your back, don’t even sweat it.” She paused. “There is a flat rate of twenty dollars though.” Kim stopped when Jackie pinched her hand under the table. “First one is free. I guess.”      

151

5/31

Soul Eater Not! (Tsugumi, Anya, Meme)

“Isn’t wonderful?” Tsugumi sighed and rested her head on her hands. Meme nodded but looked unsure about what she was agreeing to. Anya scoffed.

“It’s boring. Why are we sitting here spying on Lord Death’s son?” Meme nodded to that too.

“Because, look at them!” Tsugumi gestured to the couple sitting together in one of the cozy corners of DeathBucks. Kid leaned a crossed the table and brushed a bang from Crona’s face. Tsugumi squee’d when Crona blushed grey. “Have you ever seen anyone be so adorable before?”

 

152

6/1

Bullet (Real World AU. Crona is using she/her.)

Crona had no idea what she was doing here.

Why Soul had thought it was a good idea to give Crona firing lesson was beyond her.

“Here, spread your legs apart a little more, it will give you more balance.” Kid gently tapped her right leg to move it back an inch. Then he resumed standing behind her to help steady her arms.

“Relax your elbows a little, you don’t want them to kick back when the pistol recoils right?” He bent her elbows in, warm breath brushing across her cheek when he leaned in close. Crona nodded absently, heart pumping quickly.

Okay, maybe she had an idea about why Soul bought her these lessons.  

153

6/2

Lesson (Have some fluff. Crona is zi/hir)

“That’s not allowed.” Kid said sternly, standing at the end of the bed, arms crossed and frowning. Crona looked up and cocked hir head.

“Um, what’s not?”

Kid pointed at Crona dramatically. “You. Being too adorable. It’s not allowed because it makes me lose focus.” Crona blushed, but smiled a little.

Kid groaned. “Nope. Stop. You are too cute and it’s giving me palpitations.” Crona’s smile blossomed into a rare full blown grin.

“What if I don’t want to stop?” Zi put the book down on the nightstand and scooched back. Kid narrowed his eyes and smirked.

“I’m just going to have to teach you a lesson then, won’t I?”   

154

6/3

Wind (Crona is zi/hir)

Crona did not have a gigori soul, but once Ragnarok became more powerful from hunting kishin souls zi was able to use hir wings again.

It was something Ragnarok and Crona could agree on. The feeling of being free, a thousand feet above the ground with nothing but the wind. Here there was nothing to hold Crona back, to stop hir or hurt hir. Now it was also something Crona could share…

Kid’s color was high and his eyes were bright as the sun. He was grinning furiously when he looked at Crona. Crona’s heart flipped over as Kid swerved over and dropped a kiss to hir cheek.

 


	23. Week 23

week 23

155

6/4

Resurface

It was dark, and cold. Wherever Crona was, it was dark and cold. It wasn’t like that was what Crona wanted, but it always happened no matter what Crona choose to do.

There were not enough words to express how much Crona was sick of being alone in the darkness with ice sinking into their bones. How they craved sunlight and warmth, the desire was so strong Crona was dizzy with want.

The sunlight in Kid’s eyes was so refreshing. That bright yellow looking like the all the hope and new beginnings Crona could ever want. It made the wait worth it.

****  
  


156

6/5

Winter (Crona is they/them)

Crona tilted their head up to the pale blue sky. Grey clouds dotted it like goose down and the world was still and cold. Small flakes of ice landed everywhere. Cold watched as some landed on their glove. Bringing it to eye level Crona studied the snowflakes.

“Beautiful.” Kid’s voice came from beside them. Crona nodded absent mindedly.

“Yes. They are perfectly symmetrical.” Kid took their other hand.

“Nice of you to noticed. But I was talking about you, my dear.”    

157

6/6

Cruelty (TW: Medusa. Abuse. Kid utterly losing his shit.)

He’s going to destroy Medusa. Kid no longer cares about the fact Maka called dibs or that Marie has better cause to murder her. Kid is going tear Medusa apart then he’s going shred her soul.

Medusa has left Crona ungagged and every one of Crona’s screams cut into Kid better than any knife ever could. He can’t even see properly because he’s facing away but his mind is filling in the horrible gaps.

Splash

gurgle

coughing

KID HELP PLEASE IM SORRYIMSORRYIMSORRYIM-

splash

It must have been hours by now. Kid knows his face is wet with tears and his wrists are red and bloody from yanking at the restraints.

“Just kill him Crona, and we wont have to do this anymore.” Medusa croons.   

158

6/7

Uncle

Crona’s laughter filled the air. Hi-pitched short giggles like the sounds of birds or brass bells. Kid sought out every tender spot and gently ran his fingers over it, careful to keep his touch light. Ribs, under the arms neck and inner elbows resulted in giggled cries for mercy.

“Ah ah, only if you cry uncle Crona.” Kid reminded, gently tickling the pale skin along Crona’s neck.

“Neh- Never!” Crona grinned, face flushed with exertion.

Kid shrugged and kissed Crona’s cheek.

“Well then I guess I can do this,” He wiggled his fingers up Crona’s spine, resulting in a shout of laughter, “All day.”   

159

6/8

Happiest (A/N: Crona is zi/hir)

“Kid?”

He looked up from his book. Crona stood in the doorway, barefooted and clutching hir arm. Crona took a deep breath and then asked,

“Do I make you happy Kid?” Hir voice was vulnerable.

Their relationship was not a simple one. Neither was very trusting or commutative. Being entangled in a romantic relationship was harder than it seemed. There were day when it seemed to difficult to navigate. Days when Kid really had to really think about what he wanted and if Crona was really it.

But there were days when he could have spent the rest of eternity talking to Crona or holding hir hand. When all of the difficulties melted away and Kid remembered why he wanted Crona in the beginning.

Kid set down his book and stood up. Crona curled hir shoulders in, expecting a negative.

Carefully, Kid wrapped his arms around the thin frame.

“You make me happier than anything else Crona. I promise.” He whispered. Slowly zi returned the hug, moving in closer.

“You make me happy too, Kid.”    

160

6/9

Bunting (It’s a kind of bird.)

Crona smiled as another of the bright cheerful birds landed on the bench. Their mission completed early Liz and Patti had nearly begged Kid to let them show Crona the New York City zoo.

“Kid this one looks like you!” Patti called cheerfully, pointing to a black fellow. Crona tilted their head. It did rather look like the persnickety reaper, with a white stripe going down each of it’s wings.

“It’s cute like Kid.” Crona thought.

“P-Pardon me?” Kid asked, blushing. Liz bit her lip, grinning while Patti giggled.  

Or thought they thought.

“Um, uh, I-I m-mean-” Crona fidgeted.

“Oh my god. Crona has a crush on you, you fucking nerds. Can we leave now?” Ragnarok groaned, pulling Crona’s hair.     

 


	24. Week 24

week 24  
161  
6/10  
Stalked (Noah is Kid’s crazy ex. Crona is They/Them. I need more badass Crona in my life.)  
The bravest thing Crona ever did was also a little stupid.   
“Oh. Oh god no.” Kid was looking over Crona’s shoulder, golden eyes wide.  
Crona hesitantly turned around.   
A tall and well dressed man entered the cafe. He seemed to be looking around before walking up the counter.   
“Um, who is that?” Crona whispered to Kid who seemed to be trying to pack his books as quickly as possible.   
“Old boyfriend. I need to leave.” Kid snapped.  
“Kid Morte? Is that you?” A masculine voice spoke from behind Crona. The man was holding a coffee and ignored Crona completely as he addressed Kid.   
“Hello Noah.” Kid shifted from side to side, trying to move past him. Noah reached out and grabbed Kid’s arm. Kid winced, face paling. Crona frowned.   
“It’s been so long. Why don’t you stick around for a minute?”   
“E-Excuse me. Kid has to leave.” Crona said softly. Noah barely glanced at them, instead moving his hand up to Kid’s face, brushing his bangs out of his face.   
“You’re still really cute. Come on, have a coffee with me.” Kid took a step back and Noah tried to move with him.  
“No Noah. I’m not interested. I’ve never been interested, now back off.” Kid smacked his hand away. People were starting to stare. Noah’s eyes narrowed but his lips twisted into a smirk.   
“You little brat. Still not putting out?” He swatted at Kid’s hip.   
Crona stood up.   
“Kid told you to leave.” They said loudly. Noah finally glanced at them.   
“Wow Kid. You really lowered your standards huh?”   
It wasn’t clear in Crona’s head, what hurt more: That they agreed that Kid had lowered his standards for them, or that they agreed with a creep like Noah. Regardless, it made Crona stop shaking and straighten up.  
People often forgot how tall Crona was since they slouched through life. They stared down at Noah, dark blue eyes cold.   
“Kid told you to leave. I’m telling you to leave. You should really get out of here before something bad happens.” Crona’s voice was like an arctic tundra. Cold, lifeless and merciless. Noah looked unsure for a minute.  
“What are you going to do?” He shoved Crona, hot coffee splashing out and hitting Crona.  
They smiled.  
…  
“That was utterly foolish of you Crona.” Kid said, carefully washing out a cut on their face. He was still smiling though.  
Crona shrugged.   
“You told him to leave Kid. I just showed him the door.” 

162  
6/11  
Immortality (Headcanon: Maka never got Crona off the moon.)  
For as long as people could remember, the moon had been black. It hadn’t always been that way but, one day it had turned to an unchanging black mass in the sky. Scientist had debated about it, artists had used it as a new muse and the religious took it as an end of days.   
For hundreds of thousands of years the moon hung like a shadow in the sky, drifting along and silently observing the world.  
Kid flew over the desert, staring upward.   
“Well Crona I suppose it’s just you and I now.” 

163  
6/12  
College (Crona is non binary. ‘Bitch Seat’ is another term for riding behind the driver on a bike.)  
The news makes it around the campus quicker than rush fever. The Dean’s son with a perfect swimmer’s build and near-debilitating OCD was caught, fair and square, kissing the high school dropout barista who gets rides to work in the bitch seat of an enormous biker at five o’clock every morning.  
People are grilling their friends, seeing who knows what, trying to yank the truth out from a reluctant root.  
Dean’s son is asexual, but panromantic. He’s in school for law, but skate boards every sunday.   
Dropout barista is nonbinary, but seems to like scarves and skirts. The biker is their cousin/roommate. They’re quiet but they like slam poetry and pagan metal.   
The rumors and slurs are stamped on by the friends of the Dean’s son and the barista. It quites down after a while and people don’t stare when they walk hand-in-hand around the quad. 

164  
6/13  
Sauna (NSFw-ish Crona is zi/hir)   
It’s was risky and foolish and someone as bound to notice they were missing. Kid still quietly grabbed his towel and flashlight and headed out into the snow. The mission was in Finland, and they had been charged to track down a local ‘troll’ who had been terriorizing the local town. It had been easy and now he, the girls and Crona were staying overnight at a hotel.   
That had a sauna.  
After dinner, Crona had very shyly asked Kid to meet hir there after everyone else was asleep. There were few places that a meeting like that could go and Kid was nervously prepared for all of them.  
He knocked on the frosted glass door.   
“Crona? It’s me.” Kid called softly.   
“C-Come in Kid.”   
When he opened the door, Kid was confronted with something very few people had, or will ever, get to see.   
Crona, naked.   
Legs delicately crossed over each other, sitting on the towel and clutching hir arms over hir stomach. Xi looked nervous and a dark grey blush was slowly rising over hir face, while light blue eyes peeked out from under hir bangs.   
Kid closed the door behind him. He made sure it was locked.  
The stars had come out and the moon was grinning in full by the time they emerged again.

165  
6/14  
Carnivore (I just got back from seeing Jurassic World, and today I worked as a butcher. Crona is they/them)  
Crona couldn’t eat meat.   
After years of being trained on rare rabbit meat and the souls of humans, the first time someone put a plate of grilled chicken in front of Crona, they gagged and begged for anything else.   
“Nothing that died. Please.Please.Please. Anything else, don’t make me eat another corpse.”  
Kid did like his tenderloin medium-well and he enjoyed fresh crab when he could get it. But when he noticed Crona’s flinch everytime he cut into the meat, Kid tried to adapt to a ‘plant strong’ diet. (Or as Patti called it, “Food for cows”.)  
He didn’t give up meat altogether, but seeing Crona’s happiness was more important. 

166  
6/15  
Clutch (Crona is using she/her. It’s an AU of some sort.)  
“Will you ever tell me?” Kid asked quietly, headed tilted back, studying the ceiling. Crona was half laying on his chest, reading, but when Kid spoke she put her book down.   
“Tell you what?”  
He looked down at her, making sure to meet her eyes.  
“Tell me about who hurt you.” Crona stiffened slightly, and her gaze dropped. Kid stared at her for a moment longer, before going back to look at the ceiling.   
“You know what I love the most about you Kid?”   
Kid hesitated before responding.   
“What’s that?” Crona’s face appeared, a small smile on her lips.   
“You hold me like I matter. Like I’m precious to you.” She kissed him gently. Kid was transfixed by the look in her eyes, like the dark storm clouds before it starts to rain. Crona’s smile evaporated.   
“The question isn’t who hurt me,” She leaned down to whisper, “The question is, who hasn’t?” 

167  
6/16  
Technophobia  
Crona stared at the tablet. They looked over at Kid. They looked back at the tablet.  
“I don’t trust it.” They finally declared.   
“Crona.” Kid sounded annoyed but Crona didn’t back down.   
“Kid.”  
Kid stared at Crona but then sighed and picked up the compact electronic device. “Alright, alright. I’ll show it to Patti instead.”   
Crona smiled in relief.   
“Thank you Kid. You know I’m terrible with these microtronics.”  
“Electronics, dear.”


	25. Week 25

week 25

168

6/17

Cavity

There was a hole now.

It hadn’t always been there but now it was and it wouldn’t leave. Kid had to jump over it in the morning to get out of bed and he had to avoid falling into it when he was at work or around town. Getting into bed the hole was still there and it hurt with a steady intensity that staggered him. Made it hard to eat or drink.

Other people didn’t mention it but Kid was sure they could see it. Could see it in his eyes when he looked at it.

The cavity left in his chest was much like the one that was now in the sky.  

169

6/18

Engaged (Crona is using they/them)

“Are you ready?” Crona squeezed Kid’s hand.

“Y-Yeah.” Kid took a deep breath and knocked sharply on the Death Room door eight times. Crona’s heart fluttered. Something like that now seemed so charming, so very what made Kid perfect to them.  

There were muffled giggles from behind it and Lord Death called,

“Come on in Kid!”

He pushed open the door and they started the long walk up to where Lord Death, Spirit, Stein, Marie, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patti, Black*Star and Tsubaki waited. Kid had asked them all to be there promptly at eight.

“Okay. What’s this all about Kiddo?” His father sang out cheerfully.

“Honourable father.” Kid hung on to Crona’s hand. “I want to request your blessing.” Lord Death tilted his head.

“You’ve always had it, Kid, but for what?”

“So I can do this.” Kid and Crona turned towards each other. Crona’s eyes were already watering and Kid smiled shakily. He slowly went down on his knees. Their audience gasped and Liz clapped a hand over her mouth.

“Crona. You are the missing part of soul. All of your broken and jagged pieces fit to mine. Together we complete the balance. Before my father I want to ask you to marry me, imperfect as I may be.” Kid paused before quietly adding, “Please?”

Crona nodded their head, tears pouring down their face. “Y-yes. I would be h-honored Kid.” They sobbed. Kid smiled up at Crona, pulling a ring out of his pocket, and slipping it on their finger. Crona’s smile lit up their face like the most radiant of sunrises, full of promise and hope. Kid stood up and kissed his fiance on the mouth. Unnoticed to them both, Black*Star and Patti was cheering and Stein was being cried on by both Marie and Spirit. Liz was sobbing arms thrown around Tsubaki. Lord Death quietly rubbed at his eyes under his mask.

“Well done Kid.”    

170

6/19

Saint (Crona is using she/her. The painting is ‘Magdalen with the Smoking Flame by George de La Tour.)

“She’s beautiful.” Crona whispered as she stared at the painting. The Louve was getting ready to close but Crona had been stopped, staring. Kid sauntered up beside her. A gaurd was watching them, but Kid took his time.

“That’s the Saint Mary Magdelan.” The woman in the painting held a skull on her lap, almost caressing it while she stared at a lit candle. Her expression was distant and sad. It looked like the face of someone who had a lot of regrets. Kid took Crona’s hand. “She’s considered the patron of penitent sinners.” Crona looked over in surprise, before looking back at the painting.     

171

6/20

Sinner (Continuation of yesterday. Crona is they/them.)

“Did, did she do anything bad?” Crona asked after a moment.

“It’s said that she was possessed by seven demons, but was exorcised. Afterwards she devoted herself to god.” Kid explained.

“Pardon, the museum is closing. This way please.” The guard who had been watching them finally came over, gesturing to the exit. Crona took one last lingering look at the painting, before following Kid.

They walked out into the warm evening. Crona leaned on a railing, looking up at the sky, trying to see the stars.

“You look a little like the painting.” Kid’s voice startled them. Crona blushed.

“N-no I don’t. She was beautiful.” Kid smiled.

“Crona. Beauty is like art. Subjective and in the eye of the beholder.”   

172

6/21

Vacation (RL AU. Crona is using they/them.)

Kid rolled over in bed, face smushed into a pillow.

“Let’s not leave the bed today.” His voice was muffled, but Crona still raised an eyebrow.

“Um, alright?” Crona moved closer to Kid. “Any reason why?”

Kid shrugged, still face planted in the pillow. “It’s a sunday.”

Crona smiled. Any one who said that Kid had no sense of humor didn’t know him very well. Kid did have one, but most of the time it was tied down under the weight of his various responsibilities, crushed beneath Kid’s desire to be perfect in everything he did.

Crona felt honored to one of the few to see Kid relax enough to let go and suggest on a cloudy sunday that they stay in bed all day.

“Alright Kid.” Crona wrapped an arm around his torso and snuggled close.    

173

6/22

Outcome

The outcome was always going to be the same. Order had to win. Chaos could not rule the world and balance had to be maintained. Anything that threatened this plain and simple truth had to be destroyed, for the good of the world and the human souls Kid had sworn to protect.

It shouldn’t have mattered to him, when his father gave the inevitable order: Find and kill Crona.

Kid had always known that it was going to come down to this, death vs madness and that death had to win.

This fact didn’t stop his foolish heart from breaking.  

 

174

6/23

Replacement

“May I have a hug please?” Crona asked, curled up on the couch. Kid was organizing the living room around them. He stopped to look at his lover. Crona’s eyes were deep and dark, shadowed by the lights. They were shivering slightly, every muscle tight. Kid carefully put down his feather duster and took off his gloves, laying them down. Kid sat down next to Crona, wrapping his arms around them.

Slowly, Crona stopped shivering and their body slumped as they relaxed.

“Sorry.”

Kid kissed their forehead. “Don’t ever be sorry for needing affection.”


	26. Week 26

week 26

175

6/24

Westbound (Beach episode! Crona is referred to as 'her'.)

Patti danced around barefoot in the sand, waving her hands above her head, and singing along to the radio. "California girls, we're unforgettable~ Daisy dukes! Bikini's on top! Ooh ooh ooh." Liz laughed, nearly falling off the beach chair.

"Ugh. Maka, make her stop please." Soul groaned. Maka wrung her hair out from the last swim in the ocean. She had a sunburn on the bridge of her nose, which was adorable.

"We can't all have perfect pitch Soul. 'Sides it's a catchy song." Soul snorted.

"Yeah you say that now, but wait until Black*Star tries singing it."

"Hey Patti! Where's Kid?" Maka interrupted her right before the rap solo.

"Um. I dunno. He and Crona ran off somewhere, so he's probably trying to kiss her right now!" She swayed back and forth, keeping with the beat.

Liz sat up, horrified. "Patti! That's suppose to be a secret." Patti shrugged, still dancing.

"Oh come on Lizzy. It's not much of a secret if everyone can see it!"

176

6/25

Smallest (Um. Crona is she/her.)

Kid noticed when Crona is brushing her hair and Kid is brushing his teeth. (8 times over each tooth.) He has to wait until he's done but keeps his eyes on her.

Crona finishes before he does and walked back to the bedroom. When Kid is done, mouth rinsed and clean, he finds her pulling on simple black boots. Before she can bend over to put them on, Kid stops her.

"Allow me, please." He kneels before her. Crona blushes but puts her hands on his shoulders to keep balanced as he slides the boots on and knots them perfectly. Looking up at his wife, Kid smiles. He kisses her and takes Crona's hand. Then looks at the smallest soul in her abdomen.

177

6/26

Revealing

"I can't believe this." Soul muttered adjusting his bowtie in the mirror.

"Believe it Soul! Blair wanted us to do this for Tsubaki's bachelorette party and if you don't get out here and shake your ass for Maka in time to the beat she'll never let you live it down." Black*Star smacked said ass. "Just don't stand in my spot light and you'll be fine."

Soul rubbed his butt, tightly clad in spandex pants, and groaned. "What the hell is the point of even having a bachelorette party if the only guy she sees in Chip n' Dale dress is her fiance?"

Black*Star snorted.

"Who the fuck else would she want to see?" He looked around.

"Where's Kid?"

"Crona ahh, oh. Don't leave marks! I-" Kid trailed off as Crona nipped at his clavicle with deceptively sharp teeth. They switched to the side and nibbled it as well. Kid groaned and pulled Crona back up, teeth clashing as they kissed. Crona seemed intent on making it the most intense kiss of Kid's life. Their tongue moved sensuously against Kid's, stroking delicately over his soft palate then running it along the insides of his lips.

When they finally broke apart to breathe Kid stuttered out.

"C-Crona I uh re-really need t-to un get back to um the-the-" Suddenly the closet door opened. Soul stared at them. They stared back.

"You can't have him. Go away." Crona said, shutting the door again.

178

6/27

Mistake

It only took about a half an hour for Maka to realize that spying on Crona and Kid was a bad idea.

There was something voyeuristic about intruding on something so private. Kid and Crona were so involved with each other that they're eyes hardly left the other's face. It was clear Crona was nervous from the way they tugged their sleeves and Kid kept shifting from foot to foot and tapping his palms in beats of eight. But there was anticipation, excitement. Kid took Crona's hand and they both blushed so hard that Maka cringed from second hand embarrassment. The first kiss looked like fireworks going off in both pairs of eyes.

Maka regretted spying, but not setting them up in the first place.

179

6/28

Abusive

"Do you know where hell is? It's in your head?"

Kid regretted blowing those words off now. He should have listen closer, been more attentive to what Crona had been trying to say.

He laid stiffly on the bed, listening to Crona cry softly in their sleep, two doors down. It was the same as every night. What ever terror Crona managed to beat back during the day flooded back at night and they would toss, turn and quietly sob their way through the darkness.

Kid wanted to be impressive. To go and lay down next to Crona, put his arm around them and promise that whatever haunted them couldn't hurt them, because Kid would keep them away. Instead he turned over and tried to block it out, ignoring the way shame made his throat tight like a panic attack.

There were some things even a shinigami couldn't fix.

180

6/29

Melodramatic

"These movies are so ridiculous." Kid said, watching the boy and girl kiss in the rain after he stopped her plane from leaving.

"I like them, but they are a little dramatic." Crona admitted.

"Boy like girl. They get together or something stops them. Then there is a gentle misunderstanding. By the climax it doesn't matter because you know they are going to get together anyway." Kid ticked of each point on his fingers. "It's predictable, you must admit Crona." The credits started rolling.

"Yes, but they are cute. It make you feel good, like things will be okay if you love someone." Crona smiled at Kid.

"You're cuter, and you know I'll always be honest with you." Kid pointed out, smiling when Crona blushed.

"Yes, but we aren't exactly romantic comedy material." Kid laughed, and stopped the movie.

"I suppose that's also true."

181

6/30

Paranoia

Something woke Kid out of a deep sleep. His skin was crawling and his teeth were grinding together.

Kid walked around the room, eyes narrowed. Something felt off, but he couldn't quite figure out what and it was antagonizing him. Every painting was where it was suppose to be, he'd measured eight times already! The doors were perfectly closed. The bed was made to an inch of it's cotton life...What the hell was it?!

He whipped around and tore open the curtains. His shoulders slumped.

The moon for the first time in it's history it was perfectly symmetrical.

For the first time, that blank perfection of a clean blank darkness bothered him.

(He would have preferred if it hadn't changed at all.)

181

7/1

Contradistinction: distinction by opposition or contrast

"The two of you are so different, I can't imagine the arguments you have. Do you have anything in common?"

Somebody said this to Kid and Crona nearly every time they introduced themselves as lovers. Kid smiled a Mona Lisa smile, and told them that it didn't matter because that wasn't the point.

Crona shrugged their narrow shoulders and asked for the matter to be dropped.

Kid and Crona rarely argued. Crona let Kid arrange the world how he wanted and Kid let Crona make their own choices. It was more that what most people had done for either of them.


	27. Week 27

week 27

**183**

**7/2**

**Surprise (DAY 182! Half Year!)**

It was just how Kid and Crona showed up one day to class.

Hand in hand. Kid pulled out Crona's chair for them, and sat beside them.

They ate lunch together, ignoring the whispers that flew over head.

Crona let Kid arrange their bangs and kept Ragnarok from trying to hit him.

Kid blushed when Crona dropped a quick and chaste kiss to his forehead.

It was a twist, and unexpected pairing that made people whip their head around to look twice.

"Them? Together?"

If they thought it was a surprise, it was probably because they hadn't thought about it very long.

(A/N: So. I'm at the top of this peak. I'm halfway done and I'm so happy I've come this far. I've had so much fun with this pairing, that I started out shipping cause I liked the name. I've met so many awesome people and I want to really deeply thank every single person who has left a note or reblogged a drabble. I love thinking that this might be a thing people look forward to seeing on their dash at the end of the day. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves and looking forward to the next six months! I know I am. ;))

184

7/3

Overindulge

"Ugghhhhh." Crona clutched their stomach and rolled over. Kid tsked and helped them sit up.

"We warned you against eating the whole pound of chocolate in one go, Crona." Crona whined softly, slitting open one eye.

"I'm dy-ing Kid." They moaned and swallowed the pink syrup Kid handed them. Kid chuckled softly, climbing into the bed.

"Of all of the time you have nearly died, I expect this is the least likely to kill you, my dear." He rubbed their back as Crona slid back down under the covers, grumbling.

The noise quieted as Crona fell asleep. Kid had to grin. It was ridiculous, Kid would have never been caught taking care of anyone else except maybe Liz or Patti like this.

"You've turned me soft." He whispered and kissed their cheek.

185

7/4

Point (Random AU, because I couldn't think of anything.)

Maka would not stop talking about how excited she was to have her best friend come into town. Actually it was kind of making Soul nervous. Not jealous, there's a difference. It would be weird if he was jealous of a person he had never met before, just because Maka wouldn't counting down the days till they were here.

"I need your help. 'Star's busy and Liz wasn't interested." Soul was practically begging Kid.

"What kind of 'help'?" Kid asked, eyes narrowed.

"I just need you to take Maka's friend around town for a couple hours on saturday night. I reserved seats at Roberto's, and I just want to remind her I'm a good boyfriend. Please Kid?" Kid sighed and agreed.

Afterwards, He dropped Crona back off at Maka's apartment and was met by an anxious Soul.

"How'd it go?" Kid shrugged.

"They're nice. Rather quiet but I consider that a benefit. We exchanged numbers." Kid walked away leaving Soul gobsmacked at the door.

"...I think I just set them up, on accident." He whispered. "Maka's gonna kill me."

186

7/5

Mainstream

"Do you enjoy making life more difficult for yourself, or is it an inherent talent?" Medusa asked rhetorically. Crona whimpered in their corner of the room, clutching it like it might let them pass through it and escape.

Coming back, had been a mistake.

"You should have known better Crona. What have I been teaching you all this time? The only person you matter to is me. The only person who loves you is me. Not Maka. Not Marie. Only I will ever love you and yet you disappoint me. You can stay in here until I feel ready to let you out." With that the door shut with a dull thud and several locks clicked into place.

Crona laid in the darkness until that was the only thing they could remember. But it hurt. Because Crona could remember. Greens and blues and bright golden tones flashed in front of their eyes, like a fire that couldn't be put out.

Medusa was right. They did like making things difficult.

187

7/6

Antagonistic

The moment just never seemed right. Kid was busy, Crona was too nervous. Maka needed to talk to Crona or Kid was on a mission. Liz and Patti needed something from Kid or Ragnarok brow-beat Crona into doing what he wanted.

Something was always going to be in the way. Crona's mother, Kid's father, their friends, or partners or the time. If it had been easy, it just wouldn't have been them.

A lot of the time, Crona considered giving up. Letting it lie, and moving on. Kid put down the phone more often than he picked it up.

But eventually, both decided, that despite the odds, there was something there with the other, worth fighting for.

188

7/7

Book

Kid was not jealous of a book. That would be inane, and ridiculous for a young reaper.

But Crona hadn't put down that damn Harry Potter book in a week and if Kid had to hear one more word about it he was going to find that asymmetrical wizard and make him eat his own wand.

Was it so wrong to want Crona to pay attention to him?

After what seemed like years, Crona finally finished it with a satisfied sigh. Kid pretended not to notice but he cheered in his mind.

'Finally! Let's see that damn wizard steal Crona away now! I think not, haha!'

"That was so good Kid. Have you read this books?" Crona asked, blue eyes wide.

"No I haven't." Kid sat down next to Crona and kissed them before something horrible occurred to him. "I'm sorry Crona love, did you say books? As in multiple?" Crona nodded.

"Yes. Maka said there are seven of them."

Kid's mouth fell open in horror.

Seven. Books.

'That crafty wizard bastard.'

189

7/8

Sustainability (I work for a company that touts it's sustainability. This could have been an essay.)

Crona was transfixed by the television. This wasn't very hard, as Crona could be transfixed by almost anything new that you put in front of them. Books, animals, music, maps, food. The list could and had gone on. Kid had never known someone who could be genuinely excited by learning about anything. From symmetry (The Most Important) or the method of grading a business sustainability (why? Who would ever care about that?). Kid sighed and put his chin in his hand.

Liz was right.

He was utterly hopeless.


	28. week 28

week 28

190

7/9

Hair (Crona is using she/her. DARK. KID HAS A PANIC ATTACK. And it’s very much not played for laughs.)

Crona stoked Kid’s back as he sobbed in her arms. She wasn’t very good at comforting people but she’d do anything for Kid. Something had triggered him into frantically trying to cut off his hair. Crona had walked in on bits of ebony scattered through the bathroom and found Kid curled under the bed, trying to cut the hair faster than it grew. Crona gently took the scissors from his hand and coaxed him out. Now Kid was curled in a ball, his hair already coming in.

“I h-h-hate i-i-it ssso much!” Crona kissed his forehead, feeling helpless.

“I know. I’m sorry. I love you.”

It was the only thing she could think to say.    

191

7/10

Exchange (NSFW, and non gender pronouns, because I love the challenge.)

Every roll of the hips was intoxicating. Every have bitten off plea and his name whispered and then whimpered and then screamed was like a song that Kid could have listen to forever. He sighed and placed a tender kiss to Crona’s neck, just to hear them gasp.

“Ki-Kid, oh oh. I need, I-I please, oh god KID!”

He clasped their hands together, fingers tangled and Crona immediately squeezing it hard and throwing their head back in ecstasy. The whimper turned into a scream as Kid bit harder, sucking the flesh, and turning it into one big mix of painpleasuretoomuchTOOMUCH.

“Go on, my dear Crona. Come for me.”

192

7/11

Morning (This can be considered a sequel to last night)

“Mmmmmh. *mumbles*”

“Pardon me? Your face is in my chest.”

“Mghhfgh. Mmmph.”

“Crona, my love, I still can’t hear you.So my interperation is thus: *In a rough approximation of Crona’s voice* ‘Oh Kid! My wonderful and lovely nearly symmetrical boyfriend, good morning! I believe -”

“Hrumph!”

“*Continuing* “I believe that I would love to dress in that darling outfit that your recently bought me. The one with that comes just down to-”

“Eek! Kid!”

“Yes Crona dear?”

“If you let me use the silk ropes again, I-I’ll put it on right now.”

193

7/12

Asphyxiation

Sleepy morning kisses were best.

Crona’s eyes were hardly open before Kid was moving up close, kissing one cheek and then the other. Crona smiled and closed their eyes again, waiting.

The touch was gentle and a little cold from the early morning. Lips carefully aligned and utterly unhurried as they pressed together. No where to go and no one to see, it was just them. Crona sighed through their nose and felt Kid’s smile. He pressed his mouth to the top and bottom of Crona’s, making sure to cover all of it. It was a reminder through the day that Kid was there for them. Crona smiled back and kissed back, gently and precise. When they drew away from each other, Crona’s eyes were open, and they sighed again, breathing deep.

“You make me breathless.”  

194

7/3

Subjective (Why do I always make Ox the jerk? Sorry dude.)

Ox slid in the seat next to Kid.

“Can I ask you something?” Before Kid responded, Ox was already plowing on. “You live a super hot girl like Liz right? I’m sure you’ve seen her or Patti naked? So why pick a stick like Crona? No offense but half the class think you’re gay now because no one can tell what gender Crona is.”

For a moment Kid was so stupified by the barrage of statements, that his mouth opened and closed, no sound coming out. Finally his brain caught up and with no further prompting he tore into Ox.

“It’s none of your business if I’ve seen Liz naked, and if I have, I wouldn’t tell you. Frankly I don’t give the tiniest fuck what people think is beautiful or if they think I’m gay. LAstly, why is everyone so hung up on what gender Crona is? They are a wonderful person, and it doesn't matter and if you ever come up to me and ask such personal and insulting questions again, I will drag into the street and thrash you.” Kid’s voice was harder than diamonds and colder than frost. His eyes never left Ox’s. “Do I make myself exceedingly clear?”

Ox’s adams apple bobbed. “C-crystal.”  

****  
  
  


195

7/14

Ring (Crona’s using he/him. Cause I’m behind the wheel and I said so.)

“I felt bad for Gollum.” Crona blurted out when the movie ended. He was leaning against Kid’s chest, legs covered by an old quilt. “I-I mean, it wasn’t his fault that he did those things right? The ring made him sick and then Frodo was the first person to be nice to him and then he died and I-” Crona’s voice was becoming more hysterical.

“Whoa, whoa. Crona.” Kid wrapped his arms around Crona. Every muscle was tense and shaking. “This really upset you? My dear, I can promise it’s fictional. And Gollum may have been a relatable character for you, but there’s a difference.” Kid leaned over until he could see Crona’s bright blue eyes. “Gollum had no one beside him. You will always have me.”  

196

7/15

Lunch

“Now here, flip it like,” Kid put his hand over Crona’s hand and flicked their wrists together so the sandwich fell over. “This.” The grilled cheese settled back in the pan with a sizzle. Crona’s eyes were pinned by the fact Kid hadn’t moved from their hand. His hands were soft and his thumb stroked the outside of their thumb. Crona’s heartbeat sounded usually loud in their ears.

“I’m sorry, is this bugging you I can-” Kid’s hand started to move away. Crona grabbed it.

“No. No. It’s fine, please don’t.” Their hands were pressed together, palm to palm. Slowly Kid curled his fingers around theirs and grabbed their other hand, mimicking the action. For a long moment, they stood face to face, holding hands.

“Hey guys? Is something burning? I can smell smoke.” Liz called from the living room.


	29. week 29

week 29

197

7/16

Discipline

Crona hated being left alone. Hated it. How often had the door closed between Medusa and Crona, leaving Crona to try and find a corner to curl up in and scream.

The first fight Kid and Crona ever have Crona watches Kid walk out the door angrily, slamming the door so hard the pictures shake.

Crona finds a corner to curl up in and cry. Kid has left and he’s never ever coming back.

“Crona. Crona. Look at me please.” Hours later his voice makes Crona stop crying. His hand is warm and real on their back, and without a second thought Crona throws themself into his arms.

“Y-you weh-were g-g-gone! Ki-kid! P-p-p-please dont leave meh-me! I’m sorry. Im sorry. I’m sorry!” Crona sobs in his arms.

Now when they argue, Kid won’t leave the house, preferring to shout himself hoarse or be frustrated rather than scare Crona.  

198

7/17

Applause

Maybe having wine in the middle of the day had been a mistake. Kid giggled and fell backwards on the couch, taking Crona with him.

“You. You’re a Lush!” He laughed. Crona tried to raise an eyebrow at him, but couldn’t so they sipped a their wine defiantly.

“‘M not! You’re shorter than me. It’s you.” Crona aimed a kiss at his lips and hit his cheek. Kid laughed harder.

“Yes my dear but I have at least ten pounds on you!” He ran his fingers over Crona’s ribs causing a shriek of laughter, and they had to fumble to make sure the wine didn’t go over the floor.

“I’ll show you!” With their hands now free, Crona launched an enthusiastic counter attack. The day slipped away as they laughed, eyes bright and clear as the summer.

It was so wonderful to be in love.    

199

7/18

VCR (Uh, nope. ‘Sorry I hit you with my skateboard. AU)

Kid should have been looking where he was going. he should have been paying attention to the sidewalk instead of being distracted by Patti, who grabbed his shirt so she could skate behind as he rode his board. Kid was doing neither of these things and was very surprised when he ran straight into someone.

Kid stared up at the sky, surprised. He’d looked up in time to steer his board right into the beach and ditch before he went face first into the sand.

“Crona!” Someone yelled as Patti helped him to his feet. Kid looked at who he’d hit. Blood from a cut on the forehead was being dabbed away by a petite blonde. Light pink hair was fraying a then ends and a long finger hand was cradling the other, like it was sprained.

“I am so sorry-” Kid started before the blonde was in his face.

“What the fuck? Why don’t you look where the hell you’re going idiot?!” She yelled brandishing the bloody napkins. Pink hair looked concerned.

“Maka, it-its fine, it was an accident-”

“So what? Crona you might need stitches for that cut and-”

Kid cut across the shouting. “I can pay for it, it was my fault, as I was trying to say.” He glared at the blonde who glared right back. Pink hair’s blush spread over their nose and cheeks.  

“It’s going to stop bleeding soon. I’ll be f-fine.”

Kid shook his head. “No, please take my number. I’ll feel horrible if that scars and makes your face unsymmetrical.” He neatly wrote, ‘Kid Morte, 7204288248888’ on a napkin and gave it to them.

“Please call me.”

XXX

Maka never let him live down that he met Crona by running xir over with his skateboard.

“I’ve never been so happy be in an accident.” Kid told her honestly and kissed Crona on the cheek.        

200

7/19

Sailing

“You took Crona for a date on a boat?” Liz raised an eyebrow. “So uh, how did that go?”

Kid winced. “I thought it was a good idea. So we could make amends for how we first met each other you know…” He frowned. “Crona is afraid of the open water. Did you know that?” Liz shook her head.

“Loves the beach, but wouldn’t go near the deck while we out there.” Kid shook his head. “We really need to discuss plans with each other before trying to surprise each other. No matter how romantic it may be.”  

201

7/20

Sensitive

Fireflies lit the warm summer air as Kid pulled Crona along, trying to keep his lips on their long tender neck as possible. Crona’s skin was naturally very cool, but between the air and Kid’s mouth it was warming, flushing, and under the golden light of the sunset, Kid couldn’t resist putting his mouth to the skin again and again.

Crona’s whimpers and sighs were the icing on the cake really. Every small kiss produced a shiver and every nip a low moan.

“You’re so sensitive.” Kid murmured appreciatively, plucking open Crona’s long collar to get at more of the pale flesh.

Crona caught his face between their hands before he could, dragging him back for a kiss on the lips.

“You make me that way.”   

202

7/21

Street (Crona is using he/him. I don’t use those pronouns enough for them. I’ll work on that.)

Crona was so focused on his phone, frowning over a text from Maka that he didn’t even pause to look up when crossing the street. He made it about halfway before a sudden shout startled him.

“Watch out!” Crona looked up in time to see a red subaru barreling toward him. He froze, a hand tightening on the phone.

Someone grabbed his other hand from behind, dragging him out of the way.

“When it’s clear, we run for it okay?” A deep voice said in his ear. Crona turned slightly, getting a brief glimpse of black hair and gold eyes. He nodded shakily.

“Alright lets go!” The stranger pulled Crona the rest of the way across the street. When they were safe on the other side, Crona stuttered out a “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. You aren’t hurt are you?” The stranger finally let go of his hand. Crona shook his head. “N-no. I-I was just distracted.” The stranger frowned.

“May I see your phone?”    

“W-what?”

“Please?”

Shocked, Crona handed it over. The man’s fingers seemed to fly over the screen, typing quickly. After a minute he handed it back over.

“Incase you need help again.” He said, before walking away. Crona stood on the corner for a moment, mouth open.

He was halfway home when it occurred to him to check his contacts. There was one new one. ‘Kid Morte’.

203

7/22

Coupon (Hydra)

“Hades warned Orpheus not to look behind him even once as he traveled back up to earth, but Orpheus’s his faith failed. Just before he reached the exit of the Underworld, Orpheus looked behind him and all that was there was the shadow of his beloved Euridice as she was led back into the world of the dead.” Kid’s voice was given an odd echo-y quality as Crona laid on his chest and listen to him read.

Kid closed the book of Greek Mythology and set it aside.

“If you had been Orpheus, would you have looked?” Crona asked. Kid considered it for a moment.

“No. I don’t think so. I would trust you to follow me.” Crona blushed.

“I’d follow you anywhere Kid.”


	30. week 30

week 30

204

7/23

Pattern

“Symmetry, that is what I enjoy aesthetically. There is nothing more important than absolute balance.” Kid carefully straightened the table cloth.

“Nothing and no one is above that truth.” Kid moved the base of the vase half an inch toward the center, feeling peace settle in his bones after it came together.

“Asymmetry is trash worthless garbage.” Kid rearranged his room for the the eighth and final time that week.

“Nothing is above balance and perfection.” Kid avoided mirrors unless absolutely necessary. He didn’t give opinions on his friends clothing or ever look Professor Stein in the face. it was his way of dealing.

Kid had always considered the outside aesthetic. The way it balanced on the surface. Crona kissed him unexpectedly and for the first time Kid was forced to break his pattern.

It was the shape and form of the soul that mattered after all. If Crona’s balanced his, well… Who was Kid to disagree with symmetry?

205

7/24

Hypocrisy (NSFW. Can be read as Mad!KidxMad!Crona)

“This will never work. I should leave.” Kid pulled kisses from Crona’s lips, fingers fumbling for the hem of the dress. “I don’t like you, we’re too different.” He groaned when Crona went reaching for his belt and suspenders. “Oh Crona, don’t stop! I hate your guts.”

“W-why don’t you leave then? I don’t know how to handle this, handle you…” Kid’s hands got under the dress while Crona’s wrapped around his cock. Kid groaned again and Crona nipped his ear. “I-I thought you said you didn’t feel pain, little reaper boy.”

  

206

7/25

Emergency

Words that no one ever wants to hear: “There’s been an emergency. Kid passed out at work. We’re at the hospital right now.”

For a moment the world stopped. Crona observed the world as though the pause button had been pushed. Odd and insignificant details lept out at them. The dog was barking, a car revving, a bunny in the yard.

None of it mattered. Because Kid needed Crona to be there. He needed them. None of it mattered because Crona needed Kid.

The world kicked back into gear in heart beat and with shaking hands Crona was already reaching for car keys. “O-o-o-okay L-l-l-liz. I’ll b-b-be right there.”     

207

7/26

Majestic(*has intense Bagginshield flashbacks*)

Kid loved flying with Crona. It had taken a few tries to convince them that it was safe to go on Beelzebub, that Kid wouldn’t drop them out of the sky. However eventually Crona would beg Kid to take them flying. They would press together on the board, legs partially intertwine to keep balance and hold onto each other as the wind whipped around them.

Now soaring across the star studded sky, Kid sighed and tightened his arms around Crona’s delicate waist. Their hand was warmer than the cool air on his hand, but not uncomfortably so. The desert spread out beneath them like a sea and the dim light of the rising sun was the coast. The moon grinned overhead, watching the lovers as they chased the dawn.

****  
  


208

7/27

Wound

One small misstep, that was all it took. Crona’s face was full surprise when the witch got them from behind. It was nearly comical, like some kind of slapstick or the look when Ragnarok would pull their hair.

There was nothing funny about this.

Usually Kid wouldn’t be caught kneeling in blood and dirt. But Crona always did have him breaking his own rules and pushing boundaries faster than he could come up with them.

“Crona, Crona!” He knows he hurting more than he’s helping but Death help the person who tries to get between them now. Crona still looks surprised, hands coated in black as they try to stop the steady flow from their body.

“Kid. I-I’m sorry.” Already their voice is weak, blood still flooding out an alarming rate. Kid leant his head close.

“Don’t you dare Crona. I absolutely forbid it, don’t you dare-” Crona smiles, teeth stained grey.

“I-I love you Kid.”

209

7/28

Girlfriend. (In a surprising twist, Kid is using She/Her.)

Kid was fussing in front of the mirror, methodically counting brush strokes. Crona laid in bed, waiting. There was a frustrated sigh from the bathroom but the light flicked out regardless. Kid’s long hair was kept in a ponytail from the base of her neck.

“Sometimes I just want to cut it all off like Patti.” Kid crawled in next to Crona, tugging the cover to keep them exactly even on both sides. Crona tucked away their book.

“Y-You would look pretty with short hair. But you also look nice with long hair. I think you would be beautiful no matter what you did.” Kid blushed but smiled a little.

“Crona you’re so kind. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”Crona wrapped their arms around her, snuggling close.

“I’m happy you’re my girlfriend.”

210

7/29

Camp

It was camp tradition. That was what everyone had told him when Kid drew the short straw.

“Just go across the lake and sneak into the basement. Grab something and come back. Easy.” Black Star practically shoved him into the canoe.

Now Kid was standing next to the cellar door, staring in bewilderment at the brand new lock on it. Soul had said the cabin was long abandoned…

Kid sighed and looked up. He screamed.

There was face in the window looking back!

Kid backed up on instinct and tripped over a rusty car iron on the ground. For one upside down moment he stared at the stars. There was that sound a of a rusty door opening and closing. Then a face appeared in his line of sight.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Kid sat up and looked at the person properly. No ghost but instead a tall and slender teenager with blue eyes and very light pink hair.

“What are you doing in an abandoned cabin?” Kid demanded as he was helped to his feet.

The other teenager blinked. “M-mother owns it. We came here for the summer.”

Kid blushed. ‘I’m going to kill Soul.’ “Oh. Well. My name is Kid. I’m at the camp across the lake.” he held out his hand to shake.

“I-I’m Crona.”   

 


	31. Week 31

week 31

211

7/30

Health

Crona always looked pale and sickly. Their thin face and dark eyes always seemed to suggest someone on the verge of collapse. There was simply something unhealthy looking to their parlor, even if they were perfectly fine. The consequence of this was that people tended to coddle them, just a bit.

Even if Crona gave the slightest shiver, Kid would immediately take off his jacket and drape it over their shoulders. If Crona finished their food and Kid still had some left, it was given happily, to Crona. When it rained, even though Crona was taller, Kid held the umbrella to make sure not one dropped touched them.

It was wonderful to be cared about. Even if it wasn’t necessary Crona loved it.        

212

7/31

Pregnancy (I think I’m obligated to do a baby!fic. Everyone else has. Crona is using female pronouns)

“Kid.”

“Just one moment Crona.” Kid adjusted the paint then grabbed a ruler off the table. First measuring the distance from one painting to the next-

“Kid, I-I really need to talk to you.”

“I’m almost done with this one Crona.” Exactly eight inches, perfect. Now to make sure that it was exactly even with the ground….

“Kid! Please!”

After knowing Crona for 15 years and being married for 5 of them, Kid felt he had a pretty good grasp on what Crona’s tone of voice meant. This one threatened immediate tears, and paralyzing fear. Kid set the ruler down at once, turning to look at Crona. She’d covered her face with one hand and the other was tightly clenched at her side. Her mouth trembled and Kid saw a tear roll down her cheek.

“Crona? Love, what is it? Can you talk about it?” He gently took her hand off her face.

“Kid. Look at me.” She bit out, eyes still teared up.

“I am.” Kid said patiently.

“No. With your soul perception.” Cautiously Kid stepped back, looking at her.

Crona’s soul stood out in the center of her chest in a light pink color. Ragnarok’s drifted around, still dyed red. Kid nearly stopped but something else caught his eye.

He stepped up close and slowly went to his knees, wrapping his arms around the small of Crona’s back.

There nestled together, above her hips, two small blue souls floated. Crona’s hands were on his shoulders, a small plastic stick still clenched in one hand.

“C-crona?” He could feel his own tears well up as he looked up at her face. A small smile started on her face, spreading like a rainbow after a storm.

“Yeah. We’re pregnant Kid.”

 

  ****

8/1

213

Flag (Brought to you by Dido. “White Flag”)

Breaking up is hard to do.

Traits that once seemed so dear, became unbearable. Things you found yourself drawn to, you can’t think of without wincing. Friends and family get caught up in your private war, picking sides and failing to mediate damage. Everyone is blaming something, or someone. It hurts.

We pass in the hallways, eyes sliding away, like before, except this time we both know it won’t end in held hands and chaste kissing but in a hot flush of shame and anger.

Was the risk worth it at all?    

8/2

214

Tyranny (Stop giving me angst-y prompts!)

Death and Madness ruled the world. Dark dark dark. Between earth and heaven there was nothing but the dark. Seas boiled and the lakes salted. The Sun came too close and scorched the north while the Moon flew away. In Nevada, Death and Madness fell in love.

Crona traced the lines on their lovers lips, grinning. Black tears leaked from the corners of their eyes and fell to the ground, patternless.

Kid dropped a lazy kiss to their temple, lounging back on the rubble of what used to be the Gallows.

“I like you Crona. I think I’ll take care of you last.”

 

8/3

215

Idiot (eventual Mermaid AU!)

The splash registered before anything else did.

“You idiot! She can’t swim, Black Star!” Maka screamed before diving off the high rock they had been hanging out on.

With a graceful dive Maka hit the water without a splash, eyes squinted as she searched the depths for her friend. Someone hit the water beside her and Kid kicked further downward, head whipping around as they searched for Crona.

it was only when her lungs were screaming for air that Maka swam back up. Moments later Kid came up as well, sputtering and wiping salt water from his eyes.

“Anything?”

Maka shook her head. “Try again! Maybe the current carried her in!”  

8/4

216

Loan(Crona is referred to by she/her. I think Stein and Marie adopted Crona.)

Kid carefully adjusted his jacket and tie one last time before knocking eight times on the heavy metal door. Marie opened it, smiling.

“Hi Kid! Come in, Crona’s almost ready.” Marie smile widened as Kid walked into the laboratory. It looked less welcoming and more predatory. Kid fidgeted as Marie sat down on the couch and started drinking from a cup, eye never leaving him.

he jumped when a door slammed somewhere and Stein rolled into the room on his chair. Kid instantly became concerned, as Stein was also grinning.

“Ah, you’re here at last. Crona’s been getting ready all day for this.”

Kid nodded, swallowing. “I’m glad.”

“Remind me, what is it exactly you’re doing again tonight?” Stein tightened the screw in his head.

“I’m taking Crona to dinner and then we’re meeting Maka and Soul to go and see a movie.” Kid explained, tugging on the hem of his jacket. Stein slowly stood up and walked over to Kid. He looked down at Kid, green eyes flicking over his face.

“Let me make one thing very clear for you Kid: She’d better be back by ten.”

8/5

217

Snow

The first kiss Kid and Crona ever shared was during Kid’s holiday party. Liz and Patti had covered the whole house in mistletoe and kept ambushing people coming through, couple or no.

“Kid! You might want to look at where you’re standing!” Liz called pointing upwards. Kid groaned and knew exactly what he would find pinned to the doorway.

“Honestly, you are so immature. Trying to trick people into kissing is the oldest-” Kid was suddenly cut off.

Crona’s lips were surprisingly soft and warm. It was just a brief touch, utterly chaste, and if Kid hadn’t blushed he would have been able to play it off as platonic.

Later, after the party, the second kiss required no mistletoe at all.   


	32. Week 32

week 32

8/6

218

Bigotry (We could go all day with this. Explicit mention of Crona as trans, MtF, and slurs.)

Kid’s legs bobbed up and down, shaking the hospital chair he sat in.

“Hey, where you going freak?”

His hands tightened on the chair. Crona laid a hand over his, wincing as the doctor continued to sew up the gash on her arm.

“What, cause you got a dick, you’re too good to talk to us?”

“I’m sorry Crona.” He whispered. Crona smiled, eyes red and swollen.

“What’s your boyfriend’s name again?”

“Her name is Crona.”

“Sure, whatever.”

“It’s not your fault Kid. It’s their problem.”

The doctor finished, and stood up.

“Okay you’re all done Mr. Gorgon. Be more careful next time.”

‘Next time.’ Kid thought bitterly as he and Crona left, Crona limping slightly. ‘I’d do anything to make sure there was never a next time. There should ever have to be a next time.’

8/7

219

Film

Kid turned over in bed and was halfway between sleep and waking when he heard it.

Whimpers.

It was like an alarm clock to his system now, a blaring alarm that could wake him even in the deepest sleep.

He rolled out of bed, landing on his feet and straightening up before his eyes were even really open.

“Crona?” He whisper to the dark room, even though his dark vision was nearly impeccable. there was a hiccup, and a rustling against the corner near the door. Kid looked toward the ground and saw Crona curled into it, face pressed into their knees.

“Oh, my dear.” Kid made his way over, barely making a sound as he walked over the plush carpet. He picked Crona up, cooing softly. “It’s fine, it’s alright. You’re safe Crona.” They   

whimpered again and turned their face to his neck, wetting it with tears. Kid climbed back into bed, holding Crona against him.

“S-sorry.” Crona hiccuped. Kid kissed their forehead.

“I love you. You have nothing to be sorry for.”  

8/8

220

Graveyard Shift (If you’ve ever worked inventory, you know what i’m Talking about)

Crona yawned, jaw cracking and tried to concentrate on counting. There was only so much caffeine someone could have and Crona had long ago passed the threshold from tired to exhausted.

“I know the feeling.” Kid said from the shelf next to Crona’s. He rubbed his eyes. “I can’t focus. Let’s take a break.” He suggested. Crona’s face warmed pleasantly. One of the good things about having the store all to themselves was that they could kiss in the middle of the aisles and no one would care. Crona sighed and kissed Kid harder.

They were almost done, then Crona and Kid could go home and stay up even later. Why waste a day off?   

8/9

221

Booklet

“Where did you learn to read Crona?” Maka leaned over and asked the newest student of the school. Kid barely avoided rolling his eyes but it was a close thing. The demon sword miester whispered something to their plate, scratching the tines of the fork on the porcelain. Maka tilted her head.

“I couldn’t hear you Crona.” Crona’s head ducked further down between their shoulders.

“L-l-lady Meh-med-medusa taught m-me.”

“Spellbooks probably.” Kid muttered under his breath.

“J-just a simple s-story about killing people…” The sword’s gaze was somewhere in the middle distance, eye’s soft and foggy. They seemed the blink in slow motion as they looked at Kid. Their eye’s were somewhere between a clear grey and a bright blue, as ever changing as the sky in a storm.

“Hey Kid! You gonna finish that?” Patti suddenly thumped him on the arm, startling Kid from his impromptu staring contest with the demon sword.

“No. I’ve lost my appetite.”

8/10

222

Love

“Hmmm.” Kid pressed a kiss to Crona’s temple, wrapping his arms around their waist from behind. “Crona. I have something to tell you.” He whispered. “I’m not sure if anyone else has ever told you this but I,” Kid swallowed, the heavy words gumming up his throat and making his eyes burn, “Crona, I-I love you.” The words seemed to reverberate in the still air for a moment. They hung stretched out between the dust mites and floated downwards. Kid could almost see them, he felt like he could still reach out and touch if he wanted to.

Crona laid in his arms, eyes closed and never heard.      

8/11

223

Genius

Crona loved watching Kid fight. In afternoon sparring sessions, Crona would stand under the shade of one of the trees and watch as Kid seemed to dance across the pretend battlefield. Not one move out of place, it was like he’d choreographed before hand. Maybe he had, with Liz and Patti. Every step was graceful and beautiful. Crona sighed and leaned against the tree. In comparison, Crona was all over the place: erratic, messy, careless. No formal training, no balance with Ragnarok, not even able to generate a Soul Resonance. Crona wiped away a small and bitter tear.  

Kid would never look twice at Crona.    

8/12

224

Perfection

“Dude, I can’t believe you’re crushing on Crona.” Black Star shook his head, a smirk spreading over his features.

“I am not ‘crushing’ on Crona. I admire their symmetry and the strength of their soul in the face of adversity and -”  

“Boring! I can read between the lines when I need to. Don’t try to hide from a man like me Kid.”

Kid rolled his eyes. “No. Of course not. How dare I.”

“Exactly! You’ll go far if you keep that up Kid. Anyway, you should just ask Crona out if you like them so much.”

“U-um, ask me w-what?” Crona tilted their head and toyed with the hems of their sleeves.

“Perfect timing Crona! Go for it Kid, remember: I believe in you!” Black Star pushed crona to stand in front of Kid who glared at him, before jauntily walking away.

Kid stood up, still glaring at Black Star’s back. “Ignore him Crona. I was just wondering if you would like to study with me this weekend.”

Even Crona’s blush was symmetrical. “I-I’d like that Kid.”

Kid blushed himself. ‘Shit. I can’t believe it, but he was right.’


	33. Week 33

week 33

8/13

225

Tomorrow

The party was a hit. Kid smiled as he and Crona danced in the middle of the floor.

“You look happy.” Crona interrupted his thoughts with a soft statement. Kid sighed and rested his head against Crona’s. His breath stirred their soft hair.

“I am.” He said softly. Kid tightened his grip on Crona’s waist and hand. “I’m happy, right here with you.”

Crona made a small pleased noise. The only thing that made them happier than being told they were loved was being told they made someone happy.

Kid pulled his head back to see Crona’s face. Their face was slightly grey and a timid smile was over mouth. It was so charming Kid had to kiss them. The grey was darker and the smile bigger when he pulled back again.

“You make me happy Crona.”

  

8/14

226

Motto

“I don’t know how to deal with this.” Crona muttered again.

Marie took Crona’s hand and squeezed it. “You’ll be great Crona.”

Crona shook their head, eye’s tearing. “I-I can’t do it Miss Marie.”

Mair pulled Crona to their feet. “I promise you, you can. Didn’t I say I would never lie to you, Crona?” She led them to the top of the stairs. When Crona looked too afraid to move, Marie gave them a small nudge.

“Go Crona. Kid’s waiting for you.” Crona bit their lip and slowly descended the stairs. Marie sniffed, tears glazing over her eye. It seemed like only yesterday Crona had been too shy to even look someone in the eye. Now they were going on a date, their first date, with the son of Death himself.

“Grew up too fast.” She muttered, smiling.

8/15

227

Likelihood

Kid Morte was not the kind of man to go and sleep with the maid of honor at a wedding.

That was a true statement until Kid grabbed Crona’s hand and they snuck out of the packed reception room. The cake had been cut, the champagne had been toasted, dances had been had.

Kid had to wish that Maka had introduced them sooner. Crona was quiet, with a simple kind of elegance. In the light green bridesmaids dress she looked like a rose, and Kid had trouble not tracing the lines of her body all during the ceremony and reception.

Yes, Kid wasn’t the kind of man to sleep with the Maid of Honor, but exceptions had to be made.

8/16

228

Uninformed (We go back and forth on Crona and Kid defending each other.)

Crona’s ears perked up as they stroked Kid’s back. It was one of the bad days, when Kid was simply uncomfortable in his very skin. Something, like what Maka called a ‘sixth sense’.

“Ugh, he’s just making it up to get attention.”

“Yeah, seriously. There’s nothing wrong. He should just get over it.”

For one moment, there was a loud buzzing on their ears, like angry hornets. Their breath froze in their chest.

“Shut up.” The talk went on and on and on.

“SHUT UP!”

Kid jumped in surprise when Crona shouted. He turned in time to see Crona taking long angry strides up to a group of students. For a moment Crona loomed over them seeming to bristle. The student’s turned pale and scurried away, and Crona walked back to Kid.      

“I’m s-sorry about that Kid.” They went back to stroking Kid’s back.

“W-what was that? Are you okay?” Kid sniffed, rubbing at his eyes.

“Yes. Please don’t worry about it. They were just being bad.”

8/17

229

Yellow

His eyes were so yellow. Golden. Molten sunshine. Crona sighed. It was terrible, both wanting Kid and also terrified by him. It was his eyes. They were both like Medusa's but also nothing like her at all.

It seemed like all of the people Crona had loved had yellow eyes. They all got jumbled in Crona's head. It hurt.

They sighed again. Crona wanted the molten sunshine, the bright yellow.

8/18

230

Shaking

“Why are you shaking?” Kid breathed across Crona’s lips. They were lying in the dew covered grass of the park, twilight settling over the city.

“I’m afraid.” Crona was bad at lying and so told the truth.

“Of what? Not me, right?” Kid squeezed their hand, warm after being held for so long.

“I’m afraid, of- o-of, of you not loving me, as much as I love you.” Crona closed their eyes tightly, anticpating their own undoing. Kid would leave, hate them forever. Crona couldn’t handle that.

“I love you more.” Kid whispered in their ear, and the shaking stopped.  

8/19

231

Dark

It took Crona a while to replace their negative impression of the dark with positive ones. To let the memory of days without food or company scar over, and let more recent ones take place.

The dark could now be a sanctuary. A place where Crona could be Crona, at peace and free. Crona wrapped themselves more firmly around Kid, who was sleeping peacefully. In the dark, Crona could see Kid’s gentleman persona come down and see the way the shadows softened hard lines. The way bright eyes were hidden by closed lids and the long charcoal smears of his eyelashes. They sighed and laid their haad in the junction of shoulder and neck.

Sometimes the dark wasn’t so bad.  


	34. Week 34

week 34

8/20

232

City

Their first date was a walk through Death City. Okay maybe ‘date’ was a little too strong a term for what it was, but when Kid looked back on it, that was when he first started beginning to appreciate Crona for who they were, instead of resenting their past and circumstances. This was Crona who was cautiously curious in the world around them, a world they had never seen. A person who loved the sunshine and fresh air and thought his father’s city was ‘t-the most beautiful’.

When Kid left them in the basement of the DWMA, he felt a little regretful that it couldn’t have gone on longer.

8/21

233

Disposal

They were at one of Black Star’s house parties. How Kid got dragged to this, he couldn’t even remember. Up until this moment the evening had been a dirge of pop music, cheap beer and homegrown pot.

Crona was about as good at ‘partying’ as Kid was so they secluded themselves on the back porch and talked instead. Well they had been talking, now a heavy silence encased them as Kid came centimeters closer to Crona’s lips. The moment was stretching and distorting. Kid felt as though he could have been forever or for a half a second. Crona’s eyes were such a dark blue and their lips looked so soft. As they edged closer Kid had the premonition that he was going to find out how soft.

“HEY GUYS! I found ‘em!” Black Star’s back door slammed open and they jumped, moving away from each other.

Crona scuttled away, back inside to find Maka, and Kid entertained a vivid fantasy of bashing Black Star’s head in with his own ego.     

8/22

234

Profanity

Kid felt a little bad for everyone who would miss getting to have Crona as a lover. For someone who had been denied love until they were nearly 16, Crona gave back what they got, tenfold. Like a funhouse mirror, Crona reflected affection back and it expanded.

This was not limited to emotionally.

“Fuck. Fuck, fuck fuck fuck. Fuckfuckfuck.” Kid gritted out from between clenched teeth, leaning his head back and trying to control himself. Crona seemed to give an amused hum from between his legs and Kid moaned. Crona’s eyes were dark with lust and amusement, and they did it again. Kid shuddered.

“T-that’s not fair Crona.”

8/23

235

Punk (AU: Kid’s the one from the wrong side of the tracks this time!)

Crona was never interested in meeting any of Soul’s friends, much to Maka’s chagrin. Never wanted to go to any shows or go driving. Crona didn’t know how to explain how much trouble they would get into if they did.

Kid changed all of that.

Like a blaze of fire in a black and white movie, Kid tore through Crona’s thoughts and dreams and all the little things. Black and blue and white and gold. Dressed in leather boots and a black choker, with rings on each hand. He ran around with thugs and punks, looking like the god of anarchy. Crona never knew how much fun it was to get in trouble until Kid caught their gaze and held out his hand, waiting for Crona. Together they ran away into the wasteland.

8/24

236

Fresh (Nope. Lachrymose: Given to shedding tears readily. Tearful.)

Despite what people thought of Crona, they didn’t cry very often. Lady Medusa had often become annoyed by the sound and told Crona that for every sob she heard it was another hour in the dark room. So after a while Crona just learned to keep utterly silent while they cried, or to hide their tears altogether.

When Maka had flopped down on Crona and given them their first hug, Crona sobbed harder than they had in years.

When Marie kissed their forehead and said “Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you” Crona spent an hour in their bedroom crying into the pillow, feeling like a balloon had been pressed into their chest, squeezing out the air as it inflated. But it was a good feeling.

When Kid gave Crona their first kiss, Crona tried not to cry. They really did but the tears welled up anyway and Crona had to turn their head away.

“Are you alright? I’m sorry Crona I thought you-” Kid started in alarm.

“N-no! I’m fine, I-I’m not meaning to cry-” Crona gasped out. Kid tough their cheek.

“Are they good tears?”

Relived Crona smiled and nodded.    

8/25

237

Protocol

Since Medusa was still was running around, everyone thought it would be best if the partner system was still enforced. For a while Maka monopolized Crona’s time and missions. Kid quietly waited for his opportunity. Eventually Kid managed to ask Crona out to a mission before Maka caught wind of it. After that it seemed to be a contest over who could get Crona first.

“I’m Crona’s best friend. Crona’s coming with me.” Maka crossed her arms, glaring at Kid.

“I’m Crona’s boyfriend. How about we ask Crona who they want to go with.” Kid snapped back.

Crona looked between them, blue eyes wide.

“I-I think I- Black Star.” Crona finally said. Like he had been summoned the ninja appeared behind Crona.

“Let’s leave these losers! And Crona you can tell me all about what Kid is like in bed.”

 

8/26

238

Distinguishing

Kid considered his absolutely horrible, disgusting, awful stripes to be his distinguishing feature. It was the first thing anyone ever asked him about, the thing that made him ‘exotic’.

Crona considered their to be the black blood. Unnatural and forced upon them at such an early age Crona couldn’t even remember if they had been able to talk yet. The black Blood was what made them a monster.

Both thought that when the other looked, they could only see the trait they hated.

Crona loved Kid’s eyes. The bright color was like the sun Crona had missed when they were locked in the dark room by Medusa.

Kid loved Crona’s soul. It reminded him of the best parts of balance. Someone could have both chaos and order inside of them and balance it out. It gave him hope for his own existence.

Neither knew what the other thought, that when they looked at each other they were seeing the sky, and not the ground.  


	35. Week 35

week 35 

8/27

239

Hate

For a while Maka was under the impression Kid hated Crona. He would walk out of the room as soon as he saw Crona was there. He refused requests to hand out of Crona was going to be there. He did everything in his power to avoid them utterly. 

“What the hell is you issue Kid?” She cornered him after classes one day. Kid stared at her blankly.

“Maka, I have no idea what you are referring to. You’re blocking my light as well.”

“Bullshit! Why do you keep avoiding Crona? If you have an issue with them you need to get over it okay.” She poked him in the chest. Kid’s eyes darted away for a moment.

“D-did Crona say um, anything about it? Um am I really h-hurting them?” He asked nervously. Maka threw up her arms in exasperation. 

“Yeah! Crona thinks you hate them!” Kid immediately stood up, and started walking away. “Hey! Where are you going?” Maka called after him. Kid simply waved over his shoulder, leaving Maka to stew.

~~~

The next morning Maka went to retrieve Crona for morning classes. She knocked on the door and there was the sound of the bed creaking and it sounded like Crona was talking to Ragnarok. 

“Good morning Crona! Are you ready for class?” She called through the door. Crona opened the door a sliver. 

“G-good morning Maka. Um. I’m not feeling very well. I think I’m staying down here today.” There was a small sound from behind the door like a cough and Crona blushed. “U-um Sorry.MakaIhavetogo.” Crona shut the door with a snap and Maka stared at it shocked. Before she turned away there was the sound of quiet laughter.

~~~

“Hey Maka. Where’s Crona?” Soul asked when Maka sat down. 

“They weren’t feeling well.” Maka said, a weird smile on her face. Liz and Patti sat down next to her.

“Hey, have you guys seen Kid? He didn’t come home last night. I mean he can take care of himself but it weird.” Liz asked. 

Nobody got it when Maka blushed to the roots of her hair.   

****  
  


8/28

240

Minimum wage

Crona had never met their employer. He kept himself secluded away whrn they were cleaning the massive three story mansion. So long as Crona’s check came every two weeks, they were fine with this arrangement. However after a while Crona started discovering notes around the rooms.

‘You did a wonderful job on the dining room. It was perfectly balanced on the left and right.’

‘I appreciate you remembered to fold the toilet paper.’

‘You didn’t eat today. There weren’t any dishes in the sink.’

‘Would you like to have lunch with me?’

Crona blushed as they read the most recent note. If they didn’t know any better that sounded like a date. A cough behind them made Crona jump. They spun to find a young man standing in the doorway. He was a little shorter than Crona, with very bright brown eyes, so bright they almost looked golden. His dark hair was neat and the suit he wore looked expensive. Crona also noticed he wore identical watches on each wrist. 

“W-who are you?” Crona managed to stutter out. The young man smiled then held out his hand.

“It was rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Kid Morte, and I’m very pleased to meet you Crona.”   

8/29

241

Conspiracy

Kid jiggled the locked door a little harder, silently cursing Liz. Between her and Maka it was impossible to catch a break.  

“Kid? Is everything okay?” Crona asked.

He sighed then turned to face them. Crona tilted their head, blue eyes wide in the dimly lit closet.

“Crona, I’m afraid the door has jammed. We might be in here for a little while.” He confessed. Much to Kid’s surprise Crona smiled. 

“Oh good. I’m glad it worked.” Then they kissed Kid.

~~~

Liz rapped her nails on the table. 

“How long does it take to get the fricken board game?” She asked. Patti giggled into her hand, and kicked the screw driver farther under the couch. 

8/30

242

Speech

Over time Crona started to notice something about Kid. What he said, and what he meant were two completely different things.

The temple they were in was in complete disarray and Kid had been irritable and nervous from the moment they got here. 

Something had set him off, into one of his ‘symmetry fits’ as Soul called it. He had started pointing out all the different things wrong with the room, and once he started he couldn’t stop. Black Star and Patti laughed as Liz first tried reasoning with Kid then walking away in frustration. Kid curled into a ball on the floor, hands yanking on his hair. Maka patted Crona on the shoulder and rolled her eyes. 

“He does this all the time.”

Crona bit their lip and looked back at the figure curled on the floor. They shivered, remember too many hours of laying in the dark room like that. Slowly Crona walked over to Kid. The reaper was shaking and still ranting about the room around them even though his eyes were closed. 

Crona reached out and gently placed a hand on Kid’s back. He stopped ranting for a moment and his eyes opened in surprise. The gold is red rimmed and Crona feels sad for him. They can’t convey everything they want to him, but with two words they try.

“I-I understand.”

8/31

243

Pain

Crona hadn’t been fully aware of how much pain they were in until they came to DWMA to live. It had been such a constant in their whole life that the sudden absence was almost worse. Crona didn’t know how to handle it, didn’t know what to do with the unfettered affection of Maka and Ms Marie. Didn’t know how to handle random kindness from their friends. But worst of all was Kid. 

“Take your time. We’ll wait for you.” He said, hand warm on Crona’s shoulder. The touch was like a brand, searing Crona straight to the bone. Crona nodded, but could hardly bear it. Wait? For someone like them? There was nothing of worth to wait for. 

When Medusa found Crona, eyes cold and touch clinical and insincere, Crona wept. 

With relief or horror, Crona didn’t know.     

a little like what Crona imagined having a mother to be like. 

That evening Marie and Crona took what they had made during the day over to the Gallows. When they opened the doors, it seemed like half of Crescent Moon class was inside and waiting. All night Crona was wished a happy birthday and given presents. Crona was nearly overwhelmed and also wanted them to stop. Ragnarok was simply happy to gorge himself on cake.

It wasn’t so bad, this birthday thing, thought Crona as they fell asleep that night.  

245

9/2

Skeleton

Crona didn’t know why death was usually portrayed as a skeleton. It was a waste after life but there was so much more to it than that. What of people who had nothing left after they died, not even their bones? Crona had seen it happen, had caused some of it. 

Kid, pale as bleached bones and at times almost translucent, like he would fade away with a gust of breeze was nothing like a skeleton. He was his mind, obsessed with perfection, and his heart, brave and strong. Yes, death was so much more to Crona than just a waste of flesh. 


	36. Week 36

week 36

246

9/3

Wartime (The poem is ‘Dialogue of Watching’ by Kenneth Rexroth)

Laying in Crona’s lap, listening to the rise and fall of their voice in cadence with the words of poetry was probably Kid’s favorite way to relax on a sunday afternoon. The sun was warm overhead and Crona’s legs were cool under his head. Their fingers were idly tracing over his nose and cheekbones as they read outloud.

“I have never known any One more beautiful than you.”

 

****  
  


247

9/4

Anomaly

Crona was an anomaly. Not just to Kid and his universe but, to the world in general. There was no one quite like them. Both Miester and Weapon. Not a kishin, but unable to recover fully to be a human. Their soul was an amalgamation of bits and parts, like a monster.

But Crona wasn’t a monster. They were kind and loyal and despite their protest, they were very brave. Crona was an anomaly, a strange once-in-a-lifetime experience. Kid would always wish they had lasted a little longer.   

248

9/5

Trust

Trust was a hard thing to come by for Crona. It wasn’t an easy thing, after years of having the very idea of affection held above their head, but forever out of reach.

After they betrayed Ms. Marie and the DWMA, Crona thought they were never going to be trusted again. Marie explained it after she forgave them.

“It’s like you’ve jumped off a step and you are expecting me to catch you. I do and so the next time you jump you don’t hesitate, because you know I’ll catch you.” Marie hugged them, stroking Crona’s back. “Crona, I’ll always catch you.”

Years later Crona had to jump.

And Kid caught them.

249

9/6

Factory

Cooking was something Kid and Crona liked to do together. Everyone thought that Kid would be too anal about measurements and cooking times but they found that if Crona measured things and Kid never saw it, they could bypass it. Crona was originally afraid of the stove and grill but with careful teaching from Kid, they became used to it. After a long day there was something relaxing about being able to come home and make something. Crona reached his head for something and Kid carefully and precisely chopped the tomatoes. They stood side by side, barely touching, and cooked together.   

250

9/7

Variety

The personal library Kid had at the Gallows was nearly as large as the one at the DWMA. When insomnia kept them both up, Kid and Crona would go into the dim and musty room. The yellow moonlight and candles would be the only light as they lay together on the crushed velvet settee. Kid’s low, smooth baritone would trace out the imagines of faraway places, with small unexpected heroes, people who made bad choices and the simply unlucky. Strange skys and world were their’s to explore. Together, without any of the daytime boundries, they could simply be Kid and Crona.    

****  
  
  
  


251

9/8

Curtain

Kid watched the white satin curtains flutter in the afternoon breeze. It was a warm and cloudy afternoon, with Crona lying sound asleep on his chest. He idly traced figure eights on their upper arms, simply letting his mind wander. Crona inhaled deeply and on the exhale, mumbled a little under their breath. Kid paused in his ministrations to listen to their sleepy words. They were so soft Kid had to lean in to hear.

“Mmhph. -id, oov you.”

“Pardon me, love?” He whispered. Crona’s eyes twitched under the lids, flicking back and forth.

“Kid. -ove you.”

Kid leaned back on the pillows, smiling.

“I love you too Crona.”  

252

9/9

Heating

It was like there was an invisible line between the two of them. A point where whenever the other entered the room, they had to stare. Kid grit his teeth and his hands shook and he had the unfortunate tendency to drop things on the floor, which led to more than one symmetry related meltdown. Crona would tremble uncontrollably, clutching at their own arms for comfort and security and words would curl up and die on their tounge. It was as though some spell had been placed on them both, where it didn’t matter what they did, they couldn’t shake the symptoms of this sickness.

“For the love of- WILL THE TWO OF YOU FUCK AND GET IT OVER WITH?!”  


	37. Week 37

week 37

253

9/10

Suspicious

Kid walked past the door but stopped and walked back. Crona was hunched over their desk, despite classes being over, lower lip between their teeth and eyebrows furrowed. They seemed to be writing something. They paused and erased, muttering under their breath.

Slowly Kid walked up behind them, craning his neck to look over their shoulder. He was so intent on what they could be writing that his foot caught on the edge of the desk and scraped along the floor.

Crona jumped so hard they cracked on knee on the underside of the desk. Whipping around, Crona and Kid stared at each other.

“Um.” Kid struggled to find a reason he would be spying on the sword miester and found none. Crona went from grey to paper white so fast Kid was a little worried. Before he could say another word, Crona scooped whatever they were writing up and ran out the door. He sighed.

Why couldn’t he approach his crush without making a fool out of himself for once?  

****  
  
  
  


254

9/11

Irony (Continues from yesterday's.)

Crona rushed down to their room at top speed, clutching their books and papers to their chest.

Out of anyone to walk in, why oh Death why, did it have to be Kid? Anyone else would have been better. And if he had seen what Crona was writing. Crona shuddered and opened the heavy steel door to their room. It creaked on ancient hinges. They set the paper down on their desk, next to the others and the pictures of their friends. Crona smiled a little bit, feeling warmth well up at the feeling, looking at the one of Kid. It slid off their face and they sighed.

Why could Crona just let Kid know how happy he made them?

255

9/12

Kleptomaniac (Crona is using female pronouns. She/Her.)

“Excuse me?” Crona froze, hand tightening around the candy bar in her pocket. She bit her lip and turned around. Her heart dropped to her feet when she saw the uniform and name tag.

“Y-yes?” Her voice came out high and she nervously cleared her throat.

“Did you pay for that?” His bright gold eyes were steady as he stared at her. Crona coughed again.

“I-I-I-” Crona’s mind had gone blank in panic, and she could only stutter in horror. The man sighed and held out his hand. Crona dropped her head and took it out of her pocket. She blushed when her stomach growled audibly. After a moment something tapped her on the arm. She looked up and saw it was the candy, with a receipt. Crona looked at the man in mute amazement. His lips tipped up in a very small smile. Crona took it slowly and back towards the door, never breaking eye contact.

She was halfway home, still clutching the bar when it occurred to Crona to look at the receipt. On the back was a name ‘Kid Morte’, and a message. ‘If you come back, maybe I can buy you a proper lunch?’    

256

9/13

Convict

This was always a hard time of the month. Kid tapped his fingers on the wheel, staring absentmindedly at the gates in front of him. The thin steel wires and chained padlock were all that really separated the prison from the parking lot.

He straightened up when Crona came out of the door. For a moment they turned around and put a hand to the door, then he saw their shoulders bob in a deep breath. Turning around, Crona started walking towards the car. Kid didn’t get out but patiently waited for them to get in. The moment they were in the seat next to him, Kid reached over and hugged Crona. He buried his nose in their bony shoulder and smelled stale air and old soap.

“Welcome home, Crona.”   

****  
  
  
  


257

9/14

Riot

Kid leaned over and kissed the crown of Crona’s head. The smell of their shampoo tickled his nose.

“What are you doing?” Crona asked, laughter in their voice.

Kid stroked his fingers through Crona’s soft hair. It was a little longer now, than when they had first met and it was starting to get a little wavy.

“Admiring your hair.” He answered, rubbing the strands. Crona tilted their head back to look at him. He smiled down at them, stroking their cheek.

“I think you would want to come admire from another angle.” Crona teased.

Kid smirked. “You know, I think you’re right.”

258

9/15

Waste

Medusa’s plan is in tatters. Everyone has scattered and there’s smoke slowly filling the hallways. But none of that matters now. Not one part, because Kid knows he’s going to find Crona. He’s running as fast as he can, sprinting down staircases and tearing around corners.

Finally he spots their soul with perception. The light pink shines like a lighthouse beacon to him. It’s weak, though and Kid runs even faster.

The door is heavy steel and dead bolted shut. He hardly stops and starts firing at it, shattering the lock into a billion pieces.

Crona’s curled on a nest of blankets and fabric. But Kid found them, he’s found them and now everything will be okay.

“Crona. Crona.” He says, the door spilling light and smoke into the room. Crona slowly sits up and turns. Their face is perfectly blank, like the lights are on in an empty house.

“Who’s Crona?”   

259

9/16

Human

Perhaps it made it easier for them to come together, the fact that neither was human. In Kid’s case, he had never been human, had never intended to be human with all of their frailties and short lives. Crona might have been closer to human than their lover at some point but no longer. Between the long lived witch lineage and the invulnerability of the black blood, Crona was now closer to witches than humans. Humans would fade away and someday the only thing Kid and Crona would be able to keep for eternity, would be each other.  


	38. Week 38

week 38

260

9/17

Naughty (So. This may be a full length thing later.)

Kid held his breath, anticipating the next move.

“Kid, you need to breath.” Crona gently reminded him. He took a deep breath in through his nose, making sure Crona could see his chest rise and fall. Crona kissed him on mouth and he could feel their smile. He jumped when the next drop of wax hit his skin. The wood of the headboard creaked when he pulled at the ropes. Sweat rolled down his forehead, slowly soaking the blindfold he wore. Crona sighed and kissed him again. The heat from the wax seemed to soak through his entire body, making him shake as Crona moved further down the bed. There was a pause and then: drip, drip drip. Kid groaned as the wax hit him again, lower on his torso.

“Breath Kid.”   

261

9/18

Pin up

From his room down the hall, Kid could hear every giggle that floated out of Liz’s room. It was a girl’s night in and his house had been invaded by most of the female population from class Crescent Moon. And Crona, who he could only assume was dragged along by Maka. Another round of giggles jerked Kid’s focus from the book he was reading. Why did it have to be at the Gallows? Why couldn’t they go bother Soul instead? There was a sudden sound of a door banging and running.

Crona burst into his room and slammed the door behind them.

“Crona what are you-” Kid suffered from a momentary lapse is frontal lobe function as he finally processed what Crona was wearing.

Their feet were bare and looked very delicate against the white carpet of the floor. They had long silk pajama bottoms on and as Kid watched, the top slipped slightly revealing a strip of pale skin between stomach and hip.

He didn’t know that Liz or Patti even owned a corset, but someone had apparently convinced Crona to wear it. The black and silver fabric adhered tightly to their torso, leaving their shoulders bare. A grey blush was all over Crona’s face and neck.

“U-um. Help?” Crona asked, dark blue eyes beseeching.

Later, Kid found himself unable to explain to an angry Maka why Crona was bent over his bed while his hands were tangled in the corset strings. However, it was worth it.    

262

9/19

Nuisance

Somehow, and Kid wasn’t sure how, he forgot about Ragnarok.

It was the proverbial bucket of cold water when they would kiss and suddenly Ragnarok would spring out of Crona like an errant Jack-in-the-box screaming about food. Liz and Patti loved to interfere with his love life, but at least he could bribe them to leave himself and Crona alone in the house. The first time Kid had attempted to move past ‘second base’ with Crona, Ragnarok had bit his hand hard enough that Kid had marks.

“I-I-I’m so s-s-sorry Kid!” Crona helped him wash and bandage the bite.

“It’s not your fault, Crona. Your partner is a little,” he paused searching for the nicest way to say it, “A little more protective than most.”

“That’s one way to put it.” Crona muttered, staring down. Kid put a hand under their chin and Crona’s stare connected with his own.

“He’s part of you. And I when I told you, that I wanted to know all of you, that included Ragnarok.” Kid said solemnly. Crona’s lips tipped in a small smile.

“T-then, can we maybe, try again?” They asked. Kid smiled and did as they asked.  

****  
  


263

9/20

Paranoid

“Hey Kid, where you goin’?” Patti asked around a mouthful of chips. He stopped with his hand on the door knob.

“I-I’m going out.”

“Where?”

“Just out.”

Patti shrugged, eating another chip. “‘Kay. When are you going to be back?”

Kid froze, shoulders tense. “Tonight.” He then darted out the door before she could ask anymore questions.

Patti stared at the door for a second. Then she let out a giggle. “Who the hell does he think he’s fooling?”

~~~

Crona slipped on their shoes and headed towards the stitched up door.

“Hey Crona, where are you doing?” Marie stuck her head around the kitchen door.

“U-u-um. T-to Maka’s?” Crona answered. Marie raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips.

“Oh really?”

“Y-yes?” Crona’s voice broke and they winced.

Marie bit the inside of her lip to stop her smile.

“Okay sweetheart. Be back by eight.” The door was almost closed behind them when marie was struck by inspiration. “Use protection!”

Crona’s exclamation of horror was cut off as the door shut.

Marie grinned and she swore she could hear Stein laughing from the other room.      

264

9/21

Plea

“Father. Please.” Kid’s hands were clenched at his sides and Maka’s cries and shouts od outrage are still ringing in his ears.

It’s just….So unfair.

“Kid. This is the way it has to be.” Lord Death sounds old in a way he never had before. Ancient and eternal as the stars. He’s right of course, this is the only way. But something in Kid curls up and screams at the idea.

“Is there nothing I can do?” He pleads, one last chance. Orpheus was let into the land of death to bring his lover back. Surely as the son of death, Kid should have a chance?

His father’s hand landed on his shoulder, making Kid wince.

“Kid. It’s already done.” His other hand opened and revealed a small pink soul.   

265

9/22

Dominant (Um. NSFWish)

Kid was initially surprised when Crona mentioned it. Despite dating for years, Crona had never given any hint to being interested in...that sort of thing.

Laying prone on the bed in master bedroom, Kid took a very deep breath through his nose as Crona gently wrapped the silk scarves around his wrists, keeping him spread out.

“Are you alright? They aren’t too tight right?” Crona asked softly, testing the knots.

Kid gave an experimental tug and found there was very little give. “No. You did a good job.” He praised Crona, just to see them blush and smile softly. Crona kissed him and then reached over to pull a long scrap of black silk out of the bedside table.

“Are you ready?” They asked, holding it up.

Kid took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Yes.”    

266

9/23

Letter

‘My dearest Kid,

I hope someday you will understand why I’m doing this. Why I need to do this. Please believe me, as much as it hurts right now, and as much as it will continue to hurt in the future, if I don’t leave now, neither of us will survive. We’re a flame Kid, consuming and consuming. If one of us won’t kill it, we’ll burn together.

I’d rather face a hundred lives alone, than one with you, knowing I’m killing you slowly. It’s too much Kid, too much of everything.”

I’m sorry.

My love, until the end of everything,

Crona’

~~~

‘Crona my greatest love,

I will never understand. I will never stop burning for you. I’ll wait for you, until the end of everything.

With all my heart,

Kid.’


	39. Week 39

week 39

267

9/24

Green (Im I the only one who thinks Tsubaki smokes?)

“What is your favorite color Crona?” Tsubaki asked. For some reason Maka, Crona, Liz and Patti had all accumulated over at her apartment. Probably because Tsubaki always had food and pot. Crona was curled on the couch, feet tucked under them and a cup of tea cradled in their hands. They tilted their head, thinking.

“Um. Green I think.”

Maka smiled, and leaned over to kiss Crona’s knee.

Liz took the bowl from her sister and took a drag.

“Are you sure it’s not gold?” She asked after she blew out. Crona blushed grey and hid their face behind the cup as the girls giggled.    

268

9/25

Award

“Come on Crona, you can remember this.” Kid urged. Maka had gotten sick the week before finals and he’d taken it upon himself to tutor Crona. They’re grasp on practical application of Soulolgy was excellent. It was in the theory where it all came apart.

“Let’s go over it again.” Kid said. Crona’s eyes were downcast even as they studied the paper intently. He tried thinking of a way to encourage them. Food wouldn’t work, Ragnarok would take it, Crona didn’t need money, as far as he knew they didn’t like makeup or clothes….

“Crona, if you answer this next one correctly, I’ll give you something.” Their dark blue eyes shot up, staring at Kid.

“R-really?”

“Yes. Anything. Now, are you ready?”

Crona nodded, a glimmer of determination shining in their eyes.

“What are the components of a sound soul?”

They squeezed their eyes shut, thinking. “A-a sound s-soul dwells within a sound body and a-a sound mind? I-is that it?”

Kid grinned, that was the first time Crona had managed to remember the whole thing.

“Yes! That’s correct exactly.” A rare smile lit up Crona’s face. “Now, you may claim your prize. What would you like?”

Crona blushed grey, but quietly asked, “C-can you close your eyes?” Kid hesitated but complied. He hoped Crona wasn’t going to touch his hair. That sounded like the kind of thing Black*Star or Patti would find hysterical.

Instead there was a feathery brush of, something against his mouth. It was there for only a second, before it solidified and he could feel cool lips press into his own. They stayed pressed to Kid’s for nearly twenty seconds, before being taken away.

By the time Kid opened his eyes again, Crona was gone.     

269

9/26

Acceptance

“Take your time, there’s no need to rush. We’ll wait for you.” Crona’s world tilted around them, everything was of center, unbalanced. Crona wanted to run away. Why was he being so nice?

~~~

“I-I understand, Kid. Please don’t cry, we can fix this.” The world was blurry from his tears and his voice was hoarse. How was Crona able to understand him?

~~~

Love isn’t being happy all the time. Love is finding someone whose happiness is crucial to your own.

~~~

Crona laid down next to Kid, curling into his space. Crona didn’t care what they had done in the past. How they earned such a person’s love amazed them every minute of every day.   

270

9/27

Cut

He was actually a little anxious. This was a big step for them both, and he was honored by Crona’s trust in him. Kid spent hours looking up information, and watching videos. He studied different technique and actually went to the only expert he knew in Death City, Blair the magic cat.

Crona arrived at his house that afternoon looking as nervous as Kid felt.

“A-are you sure it isn’t going to hurt?” They asked as Kid led them up to his room.

“I’ll try my very best to make sure I don’t hurt you.” He promised solemnly.

Liz rolled her eyes as they closed the door.

“You know talking like that everyone is going to think you’re having sex and not just giving Crona a haircut!” She called up.      

271

9/28

Forfeit

“Give up.” Kid whispered playfully.

Not many people would guess looking at them, but Crona was more stubborn than Maka. A lot more stubborn. They knew how to dig their heels in and not ever move from their position.

Which honestly just made it a lot more fun for Kid, and in a way, for Crona.

“N-no.” Crona leaned back, like the additional inch was somehow going to remove temptation from their path. Kid grinned and moved a little closer. He slowly moved the plate of chocolate cake closer to them.

“Crona, we both know this is going to be yours one way or another. So either you eat it or,” Kid paused and took a bite of it, “I will eat it and you’ll kiss it off me.” Crona’s big blue eyes never left his lips. Kid held out the fork.

“Give up Crona.”    

272

9/29

Space

The highest point in Death City was the top of the school. Not very many people could get to it though. Which was why it was perfect.

“Happy anniversary.” Kid poured some of the champagne he had ‘liberated’ from his father’s wine cellar into the glasses and handed one to Crona. They’re face was tilted up, staring at the night sky. When they looked at Kid he could see pinpricks of light reflected in the dark blue depths. His heart did something strange in his chest and he could feel his face heating up.

“Thank you Kid.” Crona took it and gently tapped it to Kid’s, giggling. “Here’s to another year.”

273

9/30

Railroad (Yes but what if Kid hadn’t been pulled away at the party?)

Kid glanced over at Crona again, head tilted just ever so slightly. The tall figure in that white suit still had his attention. Actually Crona had most of the parties attention. That small fragile smile was still lingering on their face. It was the first time anyone had seen Crona smile genuinely and Kid had to admit: It was a nice smile. Crona made it look natural on their face, even with the the deep melancholy still in their eyes. They didn’t even show teeth but their lips stretched over it. He realized absently that it had been worth waiting to see it.


	40. Week 40

274

10/1

Offensive ( I had no idea what to do for this one and then I saw something on my dash that inspired it. TW: Transphobia.)

“What’s your genetic gender?”

Crona sighed internally.

“A secret.” They muttered under their breath and yelped when the hand grabbed their shoulder and turned them around to face the other person.

“You think you’re real funny huh? Think you’re so much better because of what’s in your pants?”

“N-no I j-just-”

“What’s going on?” Everyone turned to look at the end of the doorway. Crona had a brief glimpse of gold and black before the hand dropped them to the floor and footsteps thudded away. Crona sat up and frowned at their retreating backs.

“Are you alright?” A voice spoke over their head, offering a hand. Crona looked up and caught sight of golden eyes again.

“Y-yeah. Thank you.” Crona stood up.    

10/2

275

Abject

“You know, if those two ever snap, we’re dead right?” Soul said conversationally, swirling the spiked halloween punch around his glass. Maka looked at him, her witches hat drooping slightly.

“What?”

Soul shrugged. “Yeah. One is the next literal God of Death, able to command the souls of men and beast-”

Liz snorted. Her stick on cat whiskers fluttered. “Yeah right. Kid can barely command Patti to get out of bed on a saturday.”

“And the other is the unholy-”

Maka growled.

“The mistreated creation of a witch who has become as close as you can to being the incarnation of madness.” Soul concluded. His fake silk vampire cape slipped a little. “We should all hope they stay happy and sane together.”

“I don’t know, they look pretty happy to me.” Liz muttered. Kid and Crona had come dressed as Gomez and Moritica Addams, to startling effect. Maka watched with stars in her eyes as Kid kissed his way up Crona’s black silk clad arm, and then on the mouth. Their grey blush matched the long black wig Crona was wearing and it was clear they were struggling not to break character and smile widely.   

10/3

276

Survival (I think Crona became a vegetarian.)

Crona dug into their food, expression nearly orgasmatic as they took a bite of their grilled tofu and rice. Kid smiled as he ate his own food. Crona took such joy in simple things. But was it simple to them? They had opened up about what it had been like before they came to the DWMA, and it seemed like food had been a luxury to Crona.

Kid gently brushed a bang out of their face, his smile slightly more melancholy.

“Kid?” Crona tipped their head to one side.

“You’re such a survivor, Crona.”     

10/4

277

Eventually

One of the worst feelings for Crona was anticipation. They simply couldn’t take it, waiting for something good or bad was horrible and always made their stomach clench and hurt.

Crona wanted to shout at Kid, tell him to either hurry up or move away, Crona couldn’t handle this. Kid’s eyes darted up to Crona’s again, before he moved just a tiny bit closer. Crona tried to breathe, and closed their eyes to see if it would help with this dreadful fear. It made it worse, because now Crona was waiting for a surprise. Crona opened their eyes and saw that Kid had barely moved at all.

In total exasperation and anticipation Crona finally grabbed Kid’s head and put their mouths together.

“I’m sorry but you were making me nervous.” Crona eventually explained, after they regained their breath.    

10/5

278

Despicable

Crona was gone. The word echoed inside Kid’s head. His brain had always had problems letting go of certain thoughts and ideas. The painting needed to be fixed, the toilet paper wasn’t right, that shelf was uneven.

Crona was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Gone.

Whatever Medusa had done to his sweetheart, his dear heart, his heart, it had broken them. Broke their heart. It was ironic, of all the things Crona had gone through and their heart had simply stopped. Kid put one last kiss on their lips, touching his forehead to theirs.

Crona was gone.

And soon, so would Medusa.   

10/6

279

Loser

“No one is coming for you.” Gopher absently drew another smiley face on Kid’s left cheek. “Not that little girl, not your blue haired friend. No one, because if Lord Death’s own son can’t beat Noah, then who could?”

Kid’s mind was swirling, feeling every moment the felt tip pen was pressed into his cheek. It sent waves of shudders through him. Kid tried to twist away, but Gopher only grinned and pressed harder.

The little doll was right. No one was coming for Kid. Who could? He knew Liz and Patti well enough they would try, but against what odds? He’d prefer his partners live rather than become prisoners or corpses. No one was coming.

Gopher reached with the pen again and Kid screwed his eyes shut. It’s cold touch never came. Kid slowly opened his eyes and saw Gopher staring down in horror. A long black blade stuck out from the front and was yanked back. Gopher flopped over sideways, eyes rolling back.

“Crona?”    

10/7

280

Champion (Continues from yesterday, Loser.)

Kid squinted in the light from the doorway as Crona easily pried the chains holding him to wall out.

“Crona what are you-” Kid started but Crona pressed a finger to his lips.

“Shhhh.” Crona turned and peeked around the door, then beckoned Kid to follow. They slipped out the door before Kid could fully catch up.

Crona hardly slowed down for him, always half around corners by the time Kid was halfway there. Their footfalls were silent and Kid nearly convinced himself that he was following a hallucination. Finally Crona stopped infront of a pair of grand double doors.

“Lady Medusa will notice I’m gone soon. Go.” Crona whispered, opening one and flinching when it creaked.

Kid grabbed their hand. “Crona, come back to the DWMA with me. You don’t have to-” Crona once again cut him off with a finger over his lips.

“You have to go. You’re the only part I can still remember. Please, leave.” They begged then nearly shoved Kid out the door. As it shut between them, Kid would always look back and wish he had grabbed them. Instead it shut with a thud and Kid ran.   


	41. Week 41

week 41

10/8

281

Fussy

“And there we go!” Kid whipped the chair around and beamed proudly. Crona uncovered their face, and looked slightly cross-eyed at their newly trimmed bangs.

“T-thank you Kid. I haven’t ever had a haircut before.” They smiled up at him slightly.

“Well you were right to come to me. I’m always happy to help…” Kid trailed off as he looked at Crona’s face.

He had never realized before but Crona’s features were unbeleiveably symmetrical. With their bangs finally out of the way Kid could finally see their flawless complextion and large dark eyes. His heart thudded in his chest and Kid could feel heat rushing to his cheeks.

“Kid? A-are you alright?” Crona tilted their head.

“Uhhh. I-I mean, yes of course! Thank you Crona.” He stuttered out. ‘I think I’m in trouble.’         

10/9

282

River

As the sun sparkled on the water, Crona delicately stepped into the lazily flowing stream. They smiled and giggled as curious fish came up to nibble curiously at their toes. The air was warm but the water was cool and when Crona smiled Kid swore he could see the air get brighter around them.

“Kid!” Crona waved one slender and pale arm at him, gesturing for him to come join them in the water. Kid grinned and laid further back in the grassy bank.

“Oh no. I’m fine here dearest. The view is,” he tilted his head back and looked up at the cloudless sky then back down at where Crona stood, “Breathtaking.”   

10/10

283

Fear (Crona isn’t the only one with some trauma I can play with.)

Crona was jerked out of sleep when they felt Kid abruptly sit up and get out of bed. Crona was a very light sleeper and usually even Kid turning over in bed could stir them.

“Hmmn? Kid? W-what’s wrong?” they blinked when Kid turned on the bathroom light and could hear water running.

“Kid?” Crona was slightly more alarmed now. This wasn’t part of Kid’s routine at all. Getting out of bed, Crona tip-toed across the room, and peeked into the bathroom. Kid scrubbed furiously at his face, steam rising from the water.

“Kid!” Crona jerked the washcloth from his hands, and saw tears in his eyes. They pulled Kid into a hug, tucking his head in the space between neck and shoulder. He was shivering and Crona could hear soft sniffles as he wrapped his arms around them.

“Nightmare?” Crona finally guessed, stroking his back.

Kid’s mouth was pushed into Crona’s shoulder and his words were muffled. “It was Noah.”

Crona simply tightened their hold on him and whispered, “It’s over. You survived it. You were so brave, and you’re here now Kid.” He let out a choked sob and shuddered.

“I-I could f-feel it. M-madness. Chewing at m-me. Oh, Crona.” Kid’s tears were slowly soaking the collar of their pajamas and the bathroom floor was cold but it didn’t mattered, because the only thing that mattered was Kid.

“Oh love.” In one smooth move Crona picked him up and carried Kid back to bed. Getting under the covers was tricky because neither of them wanted to let go, but Crona got them both back under the covers. Kid’s crying had subsided slightly. Kid folded himself as close as possible to Crona, hands curling around their back, legs entangled and his head pressed into their chest. Crona rested their head on top of his, and hugged him tightly.

“You’re safe Kid. Never again. They’ll never touch you again. I promise.” Crona muttered. Kid sniffed closed his eyes. “I-I know. I trust you Crona.” Then be degrees he fell asleep. Crona pressed a kiss to the top of his head and whispered, “I know. It scares me too.”      

10/11

284

Sleep

Crona was surprised by how Kid slept. In their imaginations, he had always slept stiff as a board, neatly, in the middle of the bed. Instead quite the opposite was true. Crona was forever waking up to find Kid completely wrapped around them, as if concerned Crona would try to leave in the middle of the night. He kept his arms tightly locked around their back and his head was over Crona’s heart. Their legs always ended up intertwined. Once Kid and Crona woke up in the morning to find the blankets had completely become wrapped around during the night. It was only after five minutes of careful untangling either could get free. Kid might have been a clingy sleeper, but Crona couldn’t have loved it more.   

10/12

285

Underground (I’m I the only one who thinks this would be an argument? Also, these keep getting out of hand.)

The infirmary was a crowded but quiet place. Even Black*Star was subdued, after letting the Kishin’s madness get to him.

Kid was in turns angry, then embarrassed, then horrified. He had failed. He failed his father, letting the kishin escape back into the world when he had been depending on Kid. Worse of all was that he wasn’t even angry. When Kid talked to him, practically tripping over his words to apologize, Lord Death had simply patted him on the head and said that he knew Kid, ‘did his best, as always.’

Did his best?

Kid wanted to run away and hide, or maybe scream and break things.

Maka and Black*Star weren’t doing much better. All three sensed their failure. Black*Star especially seemed defeated, horribly quiet and somber. Maka was distracted, and kept trying to leave. She had hushed conversations with Doctor Stein that left her frowning and pissy. Soul simply shrugged when Kid tried to question him.

“Well at least we killed Medusa.” Liz seemed to be trying to cheer everyone up. The weapons had come through mostly unscathed, other than Soul, who was still stiff from bruised ribs.

“That’s true.” Kid reluctantly agreed. One witch didn’t seem to matter so much in the grand scheme.

“Yeah also that demon sword! Maka killed it too right?” Patti looked over at the blonde miester.

“Uh.” For the first time since Kid had known her, Maka seemed completely lost on what to say. There was a red blush creeping up her cheeks. “Well, um. I maybe didn’t exactly kill Crona…” She trailed off, coughing into her hand.

“Who the hell is Crona?” Black*Star looked over at Maka as well.

“That’s their name. Crona, the demon sword.” Kid had a horrible suspicion.

“You-you just let it get away? The demon sword who was working with Medusa and the whole reason the kishin got resurrected? That demon sword?” he demanded. Black*Star groaned.

“Holy shit Maka. I knew I shouldn’t have let you take care of it.” He snorted. “Never trust a little person to do a stars job…”

“A star huh? Well what the fuck is your excuse? What were you doing when the kishin got released? Showing off?” she snapped.

Black*Star narrowed his eyes. “What did you just say to me Maka?”

“You heard me-” Kid cut his friends off, feeling a migraine growing in his temples.

“Stop it. We all failed this mission. If it wasn’t for Stein, this whole thing would have been a wash, so just stop. Did the sword get away Maka?”

“Crona, their name is Cro-na. And no, Lord Death gave them a room until he decided what to do.” Maka chewed on her lip then winced when she remembered it was split.

“Oh.” Kid felt a little better. His father would execute the sword. Crona. The demon sword. “Well I guess that’s one problem solved.” he muttered.          

10/13

286

Threat

They were hiding away again. It was easier to meet in dark abandoned places and try to pretend this was a fling rather than try and force the moment to its crisis. Kid didn’t know why either of them pretended. The way kissing always petered out and they would lay down quietly talking about nothing in particular. Like that Kid hadn’t woken up in the morning, rolling over to try and touch a person who wasn’t there. Couldn’t be there.

It wouldn’t be worth it to either of them to take the leap. Kid had always known it was his destiny to live out an eternity alone. He could drag Crona into it. Time was always a threat.    

10/14

287

Hidden

“Your soul is beautiful.” Kid stroked a finger down Crona’s collarbone and ribs. Their pale pink soul shivered.

“It isn’t. It’s tainted.” Crona took Kid’s pillow and stuck it over their face, trying to hide their grey blush.

“Is too. It’s pink and loving and open. I love it.” he muttered and buried his head into their chest in between their ribs. He pressed open mouth kisses to their white shirt.

“Kid.” Crona groaned.

“Take off the shirt, I want to kiss your skin.” He mumbled. Crona pulled on his ears, yanking him up to their mouth.

“You first, Kid.”


	42. Week 42

week 42

10/15

288

Ashamed

“What are you doing?” Kid spun, quickly hiding his hands behind his back.

“Nothing. I didn’t know you were back from Maka’s.” He said. Crona walked further into the bedroom, still trying to see what Kid was doing.

“Soul came home and they wanted to talk.” Crona craned their neck. Kid rolled his eyes.

“More like they wanted to make out.”

“Yes… What are you hiding?” Crona grabbed at his hands.

“Nothing nothing!” He kept his back to the wall. Crona saw a flash of gray silk.

“Is that my scarf?” They asked, quirking an eyebrow at Kid. He blushed.

“D-dont be ridiculous! O-of course not why would I have your scarf?” Crona raised an eyebrow, then resorted to the ‘Crona Big Eyes’.

“Kid. Please. Don’t lie to me.” They said softly. Kid froze, unable to resist. He sighed in defeat.

“I’m sorry Crona. I-I just.” He sighed again, holding the folded scarf out. “I have a three day mission to Alaska and I like to take your scarf because it smells like you.” He muttered to the ground. He jumped when Crona took the scarf and started wrapping it around his neck.

“Silly. I would have let you. Don’t be ashamed.” They kissed his forehead, and Kid grinned sheepishly.  

10/16

289

Mob (beauty and beast AU?)

Kid peered out the wide windows of the castle. The constant thudding of the battering ram  as it slammed against the doors shook dust from ceiling.

“Crona, what are we going to do? They won’t leave and you can’t escape?” He asked desperately.

The dark corner where Crona sat was silent for a long moment. Kid winced as he heard the wooden doors crack.

“I can’t escape, but you can.” The words were spoken so quietly, that for a moment Kid thought he misheard.

“Crona? You can’t mean-” Suddenly Crona moved, so quickly Kid couldn’t see it.

Their monstrous face was close to Kid, but he didn’t flinch. “Leave Kid. Leave here and do not look back!”     

10/17

290

Joint

It was wonderful, the way their lives blended together eventually. Even the messy parts, Kid found, were something to love because Crona love it. The ways spaces had to be shared now, no more thick black lines separating the two. Crona had never had anything to share, in their entire life. Everything was taken from Crona, and belong to someone else. Their independence, their blood, their soul. But now, there were things that could be shared between the two of them. Feelings, secrets, the darkness in both of their souls. It was something, just between the two of them.

10/18

291

Leisure

Crona laid on the spring grass, still young and tender from winter. Eyes closed and their face pointed up at the stormy overhead sky. THe thunder rolled overhead, making the ground beneath them tremble. Cool drops kissed their face and dampened their clothes. Every breath in was laden with the smell of the moist atmosphere. Crona could almost feel the electricity from the lightening in their bones, but wasn’t afraid. The thunder boomed again and Crona let the sound roll over them like the waves crashing into the beach.

They felt rather than heard someone approach.

“You’re going to get sick like that.” KId was hold a black umbrella and stood over them, a small wrinkle of concern between his eyes. Crona smiled slowly.

“I’ll be inside in a moment.” They murmured, voice nearly lost to the rain. The closed their eyes again, but opened them in surprise when Kid sat down in the grass as well. His warm hand wrapped around their cold one and didn’t let go. Crona smiled again and the rain take them away.   

10/19

292

Luck

“Kiss me. For luck?”

“F-for luck?”

“Yes. It’s an old tradition for humans to kiss for luck.”

“Oh, well. I-I do want you to be lucky.”

~~~

“Kid?”

“Hmmm, yes Crona?”

“Um. C-can I get a kiss for luck?”

“Of course, anytime you would like Crona.”

~~~

“Ugh, they’re doing that ‘lucky kiss’ thing again. Someone should tell them they’re giving us diabetes.”

“Shut up Soul. It’s sweet.”

“...Do you want a kiss for luck Maka?”

~~~

“*Giggles* Look, it’s contagious.”

“Heheh. I suppose it is. Is love like madness then, contagious?”

“I’m mad for you, Kid.”

“Well that’s good, I’m mad for you as well Crona.”

“Kiss me for luck again, Kid? So I don’t go mad?”

“Anytime you would like, my love.”       

10/20

293

Passport

Kid and Crona’s first kiss was in Moscow. The snow fell gently around them quieting the world enough for them to show chaste affection.

The first time Kid slipped his hands under Crona’s clothing was in Casablanca, the city light dimming and Crona’s bravery showing as they reciprocated.

The first time Crona had ever told anyone ‘I love you’ was in Madrid, watching the sun reflected in Kid’s eyes. It slipped out before Crona could stop it. Kid smiled and for the first time Crona heard the words ‘I love you too’ back.

The first time they made love, it was in Vienna. The night sky was star studded and quiet as they blended their boundaries together.

There was only one place where Kid and Crona could get married though.

“Kid, do you take Crona?” Lord Death asked. Kid nodded, golden eyes soft as sunlight. “I do.”

“And Crona do you take Kid?”

They shivered even though Death City was always hot. The ghost of snowflakes fell through their eyes. “I do.”     

10/21

294

Illegal

He wasn’t sure how long Cron had been awake for. Long enough for their inhibitions to be lowered enough to where, when they saw Kid, Crona grinned. A full fledged, teeth showing, grin.

“Kid!” Crona practically took him to the ground in their enthusiasm, making pleased cooing noises as they wrapped around him like the world’s friendliest blanket.

“Hello Crona.” His voice was muffled from being pressed into their bony shoulder. “Are you feeling alright dear?”

Crona giggled and let their knees go limp, dragging both of them to the floor. Kid could hear Patti and Liz starting to laugh.

“Yes, now that you’re here. I missed you Kid.” Crona’s voice was very sincere and very loud.

“I missed you too, now how about we go home and get you into bed hmmm?” Kid said reasonably, trying to Get Crona standing again. He glanced over at his weapons, who were practically falling over trying to hold in their laughter. Crona pulled him back down into their lap.

“Will you be getting into the bed too?”  


	43. Week 43

week 43

10/22

295

Liar

Kid took a deep breath and kissed the back of Crona’s neck. They giggled and turned around in his arms. Light blue eyes looked at him with such adoration that it stole Kid’s breath from his lungs.

“I love you.” The words slipped out without Kid thinking about it. It was the first time he’d said it to Crona. To anyone.

The smile slipped from their face, and they stepped back.

“That’s not nice Kid.” Crona’s voice was hard. His hand trembled as he reached for their hand and it slipped away. “You shouldn’t l-lie to people.”

“Crona. I’m not lying. I love you.” He said again, his heart climbing into his throat.

“Stop saying that! Stop lying to me!” Crona shouted. They turned and ran from the room, the door slamming shut.  

10/23

296

Oxygen

Kissing had always looked messy to Crona. They had walked in one too many times on their friends who always made it look very, unhygienic.

(Sticking your tongue into another person's mouth? But what if they hadn’t brushed their teeth?!)

(Kid was definitely the type of person who always brushed his teeth. Twice a day, going over each tooth eight times. He even flossed.)

Kissing Kid wasn’t at all like what Crona had expected.

(Maka and Soul always looked like they might have been fighting and were kissing hard to make up for it.)

Kid’s hands were warm and soft on Crona’s face, holding it like Crona was something precious.

(Crona wanted to tell him not to bother.)

His lips were so soft Crona nearly giggled, they were like feathers just barely brushing across their mouth.

(But Kid looked like this was a very serious thing, and so Crona just stayed quiet.)

When he pressed more firmly Crona gasped. He just barely moved his lips, like he was whispering a secret to Crona’s mouth.

It wasn’t hard, or gross. It made flutters in Crona’s stomach and they could feel their blush. (And when Kid pulled away, blushing himself, they wanted to do it again.)      

10/24

297

Homework

It was suspiciously quiet. Liz turned off her music and listened closer. Patti was in the den, playing Fallout and Kid and Crona were supposed to be doing homework in the study. But Liz couldn’t even hear the video game.

Her big sister senses were tingling.

Creeping down the staircase, Liz’s heart rate increased as she heard her sister softly snickering at something. Liz looked down the hallway and saw Patti laying on the ground outside the door to the study.

“Patti.” She hissed, tiptoeing up to her. “What are you do-”

“Shhhhh!” Patti held a finder up to her lips then pointed into the room. “Kid finally made his move.”     

10/25

298

Death

Crona had been interested in learning about different languages. Medusa had occasionally  spoken in hellenic, but never explained to Crona what she was saying.

Marie was happy to teach Crona swedish, which always made Stein laugh afterwards because Marie would occasionally get her accent back.

Tsubaki and Maka were very excited to teach Crona japanese. Soul told them some words from italian.

~~~

Slow dancing was very fun, in Crona’s opinion. There was something very relaxing about just moving in time to the slow tempo. Kid’s hair tickled their nose and Crona smiled.

“Je t’iame.” Kid whispered and kissed their shoulder.

“What does that mean?” Crona whispered back.

“I love you.”     

10/26

299

Impulsive

Stein was going through roll, wheeling back and forth on his chair when he figured it out.

“Crona?”

Silence. This by itself wasn’t odd, because oftentimes Crona would be too shy to call out that they were here, but Stein would usually hear some sort of noise from the miester. He looked up and stared blankly at the spot Crona should have been.

“Maka do you know if Crona is coming to class today?”

The blonde bit her lip and shook her head, blushing. Stein frowned. He went on calling out names until he hit Kid’s.

Once again there was silence.

“Liz? Where is your miester?”

She gave him a smug grin. “He’s uh, staying in bed today.” There were giggles from her sister and Maka buried her face in her arms, beet red. Stein shrugged.

Teenagers.

It was only when he was halfway through the lesson, that the thought finally popped into his head and he said it out loud:

“Oh, they’re having sex.”      

10/27

300

Disarm

“I can’t believe it.” Crona whispered. They traced over the days on the calendar again, recounting.

“What is it?” Kid frowned. Had they forgotten some important date? A friend's birthday or anniversary?

“300 days.” Crona turned around and gave him a gentle smile. Kid momentarily lost track of what he was suppose to be doing. Crona’s smile had that effect on him.

“Pardon me?”

Crona took his hand, twining them together.

“You kissed me on New Years day. We’ve been together for 300 days now.” He did the math in his head and then slowly grinned at Crona.

“You are completely correct my dear.” He hugged Crona, rubbing over their back and then gently kissed their neck.

“Never has time passed more sweetly.”    

10/28

301

Double (Sorry everyone. ANother female Crona drabble. Pregnancy.)

Kid sighed dreamily and cuddled closer, rubbing the palm of his hand down Crona’s back then leisurely made his way over her stomach. Even only two months in, it was already growing, changing. The doctor had given them the news today. ‘Ecstatic’ would be an understatement for how Kid was feeling. He sighed again.

“Twins, Crona. Twins!” He grinned at Crona. She bit her lip, looking a little nervous, but smiled anyway. She grabbed his caressing hand, holding them together.

“I know. They’re going to be amazing.” She whispered.

“You’re amazing. Astounding. Incredible. The babies are going to be perfect.” Kid whispered fiercely.


	44. Week 44

Week 44

10/29

302

Abundant

“What is it like, having Crona for a lover?” Tsugumi leaned on the counter of the Death Bucks cafe. Kid was taken off guard and paused, looking over to where Crona sat in the window seat. They were looking out the window, dark blue eyes on the beautiful and sunny day outside. He smile slightly when he saw Crona carefully straightening the table, making it perfectly distanced from the window. Tsugumi let out a dreamy sigh and Kid glanced at her.

“Crona is...They’re abundant.” he finally decided, picking up the drinks.

“Abundant?”

He nodded. “Yes. Medusa wasted all of Crona’s true potential, trying to make them something they aren’t. Crona has years and years of love and kindness, ready for whoever is willing to show them some in return. Crona is abundant, and endless well of love.”  

10/30

303

Tender

“How on earth do you handle him Crona?” Kilik looked over his glasses. Pot of Fire was coloring and Pot of Thunder laid against Crona’s bony shoulder, napping. They watched as Kid hounded another student for messing up the library shelves, Crona with fondness and Kilik with quiet exasperation.

“He’s kind, a-and he just wants to make things right.” Crona said softly. “I know he always respects me too.” Their voice was gentle and they idly stroked Thunder’s hair. Kilik smiled despite himself.

“I hope he knows he’s lucky to have you.”

****  
  


10/31

304

1987

Movie nights at Kid’s house had become a time honored tradition. Most of the time they had to spend an hour arguing about what to watch before any movie even got into the dvd player. No tonight however. Tonight was Halloween and Kid’s favorite holiday, and took the opportunity to pick the movie.

Kid would take this secret to the grave but he chose the scariest movie he could find. He even went so far as to lower the temperature in the house until it was uncomfortably chilly. He privately congratulated himself later when a shivering, wide eyed Crona hid their face in his shoulder and he got to wrap a warm and protective arm around them.   

11/01

305

Penitent (Crona is using he/him pronouns.)

It took Kid a long time to forgive Crona for betraying the DWMA. Sure everyone had lived through the kishin, but it had been so close, so close to the entire world falling to ruin.

“You need to get the hell over it Kid! Not even Marie is holding a grudge against Crona, so what the fuck is your issue?” Maka snapped at him during training, before trying to smash Soul against his temple.

“Dad almost died. So did your father Maka. Asura could have won, that’s my issue.” He said back.

The oddest thing was that Crona seemed to agree. He never argued when it was brought up. He just slouched deeper in his seat, hanging his head.  

~~~

The sound of gagging was what made Kid knock on the door. Maka was on a mission and Black*Star had ditched off school. Kid went to retrieve Crona for classes.

“Crona? Are you alright?” He called through the door.

“D-d-don’t come in!” Crona yelled back but it was too late.

He was curled around his metal waste paper basket, pale and sweating with tears streaming from his red eyes. The sour smell of vomit permeated the air.

“Crona! Are you sick? Come on lets-”

“No!” Crona shouted. He kept their head down and knees up. “I-i-it was j-j-ust a b-b-bad dream. Leave me alone.”

Kid crouched down close, wrinkling his nose. “Do um, you need to talk about it?”

Crona shook his head.

Kid still persisted. “It will make you feel better to talk about it.”

The other boy took a shuddering breath. “I-i-it’s about the kishin. Except it’s different. He always wins in my dreams. The madness just spreads and spreads and spreads like blood over the sky and everyone always dies.” His hands crept up to pull at his hair. “Except me. I’m always alone at the end of the dream. Not even l-l-lady Medusa comes back for me. It was my fault and I-I-I’m always alone because of it.”

Kid sat frozen.

He had been so blind. He didn’t need to remind everyone of the mistake Crona made, the boy had been slowly punishing himself for it regardless.

“Crona! Look at me.” Kid ordered. He jerked up his head, eyes wide and afraid. Kid winced.

“I’m sorry.” Crona blinked in confusion and Kid sighed. “I’ve been unreasonable. I should have realised you would feel worse than anyone about what Medusa made you do. But I promise, you won’t be alone. Not anymore.”   

****

11/2

306

Prompts are now from this site: <http://www.oneword.com/> (I’ve gone through three different lists for this challange. ;p)

Watch

He was so methodical in his habits, but Crona still loved to watch him from the bed every morning. Kid would always touch every one of his shirts, even though every one he wore to school was the exact same white button up. He’d stand in front of the closet, barefoot and still sleepy, gently plucking at each cotton shirt.

When he finally picked one one, (The one two in from the end. Everytime.) Kid would also take his pants, trousers and the shirt into the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth and hair, and floss.

Crona would usually slip in between awake and asleep, listening to the running water and feeling the warm spot where Kid used to be.

When was Kid was finally done, it was important that he come and sit on the edge of the bed and kiss Crona’s forehead to get them out of bed. Crona loved mornings.

11/3

307

Cliff

What people had described as ‘falling’ in love to Kid was utterly different than what he imagined. To Kid it was as if he had been thrown into the deep end, floundering and flailing in love’s blue lagoon. Falling implied a certain amount of choice and Kid could imagine ever choosing to be constantly distracted and have his emotions swing from the very heights of ecstasy to the depths of despair in a moments notice, all dependant on one person.

He tried not to frown as he watched the sloping neck and delicate shoulders of his affection dragged along by Maka in front of him.

“Falling? Hmph! Thrown.” He muttered.

****

11/4

308

Surprise.

Kid was never, ever going to get tired of surprising Crona.

When done correctly and not actively trying to frighten them, Crona’s reactions to pleasant surprises were always astounding. From the way their back arched and their shoulders tensed then relaxed to the small gasp that always passed their lips. Their eyes would always be very, very blue, like crystal water in a well where you could see straight to the bottom and spy every trinket ever dropped into it.

This particular surprise was especially pleasing.

Kid was down on his knee, holding the delicate golden band up to Crona’s inspection.

“Well Crona? Please say you will sweetheart?”

******  
**


	45. Week 45

week 45

11/5

309

Execute (Sorry in advance)

To Crona’s credit, they faced it with more pride than Lord Death expected. Continuous tears flowed down their cheeks but they weren’t openly sobbing like Maka was. The poor girl was simply hysterical, face red and voice hoarse from screaming.

“It wasn’t CRONA! IT WASN’T THEM, IT WASN’T THEIR FAULT IT WAS MEDUSA, PAPA, SOUL LET ME GO! I HAVE TO-I-I have to…” She fell limply into Soul’s chest, both of them shaking from the force of her sobs. Spirit was trying to be strong for her, but his death scythe was sensitive about children.

Poor Marie led Crona to the table, holding their hand while Stein clinically rolled up their sleeve.

“Father, please.” Kid’s voice was breaking from beside him as they watched. “Reconsider.” He whispered. Stein’s hand hesitated before he pressed the needle in. Marie turned Crona’s face away, into her neck, face fixed in pain, but not crying. She would cry until after Crona stopped needing her to be there.

“I’m sorry Kid.” His son’s breathing hitched when Stein plunged the needle home. Crona’s body seized, twitching a little as their heart gradually slowed and stopped.

(I’m crying. Sorry.)

 

11/6

310

Flyer

It was Black*Star’s fault. But in his defense, he had been running from Maka and Kid could see why, after he knocked her into her own wedding cake, covering both her and Soul in icing. While sprinting past Kid and Crona he had pushed them out of the way. However due to it being Black*star, he pushed a little harder than most people.

For a moment the whole world spun over Kid’s head as he went down the grassy hillside, hand still clutching his champagne glass. He could hear Crona’s noise of surprise and pain as they tumbled together. Kid finally landed, looking up at the afternoon sky, pure and blue before Crona rolled to a stop on top of him, foreheads banging together painfully and for one brief moment, their mouths connected in a memorable first kiss. Crona pulled back and struggled to sit up while Kid laid on the ground, dazed.

On the hill above them, Maka was trying to kill the best man while her new husband held her back. Crona blinked down at him, grass stuck in their hair.

“Um. Oops?”

 

11/7

311

Might

It always started with hugging. Kid would come up from behind, wrapping his arms around Crona’s lander waist. Then he would rest his chin on Corna’’s shoulder, peering over at whatever Crona was doing. Sometimes he would gently kiss their neck or whisper in their ear before finally making his move. Kid would first loosen his grip on their hips, and gently turn them around. Depending on what sort of mood he was in, this would either be very fast or very slow. The Kid would kiss Crona, right on the lips. Pressing in, and sealing the two of them together for an instant.   

 

11/8

312

Sometime

“Hey dude, Kid. Crona is scary.”

Kid stared at the NOT student, bewildered.

“Pardon me?”

“There were some guys talking about the EAT students downstairs, and your nutty professor.” They nodded towards class crescent moon. “And I guess Crona heard them talking because the next thing anyone knows, they’ve buried the guys in the ground like they’re freaking Mjolnir or something.”

The bell rang and the other student was pushed away by the tides of bodies.

“So kudos dude!”

Kid shook his head, turning around to head to class.

“I don’t know why they always sound so surprised about it.”    

 

11/9

313

Greif

Kid didn’t believe in ghosts. When you died, and your soul was gone, that was it. Any so called ‘ghosts’ were a sad and pathetic way for humans to try and rationalize death. However after Crona was locked on the moon Kid could swear that he’d turn his head and they would be in the outside of his vision. Not solid and corporeal, but the mere impression of Crona.

He could tell Liz was concerned when he started asking if she’d ever seen the presence. And why wouldn’t she be? Between Maka’s guilt and Marie’s mood swinging between righteous anger and sadness the last thing they needed was the new Lord Death seeing specters of a martyr.

Kid realized eventually why he was being haunted: a revelation that had come months too late. The potential that had existed between him and Crona. And now time had caught up with him and he had fallen in love with a ghost.

****  
  
  


11/10

314

Clear

Soul had been wandering around with the vague aura of ‘I’ve got a secret that I haven’t told my meister, which is a really dumb idea because my meister is Maka Albarn’ since after second period when he had run off to the bathroom. He just made it back to class before Marie began her lecture. Maka finally cornered him after school.

“Spill it Soul.” She demanded, hoister her gym bag higher on one shoulder and tightening the straps on the school bag.

Soul startled, grimacing at her. “Huh, what? I don’t know what you’re talking about Maka.” A bright red blush started over his ears and Maka knew she had him.

“You’re blushing, which means you’re lying. So just tell me Soul.”

He sighed and glanced over his shoulder.

“Do you promise you won’t go all mama bear all over me?” He asked.

Maka tilted her head. “Mama bear? Wh-”

“I walkedinonKidandCronakissing.” Soul said it as quickly as possible and it took Maka a second to decipher the sentence.

“What.”

~~~

Crona cuddled closer to Kid, his voice reverberating through his chest and it was like being in a hot bath it was so relaxing. They’d been concerned when Soul had unexpectedly opened the wrong door and stared dumbfounded while Kid extracted the promise not to tell anyone. The scythe had eventually given his solemn oath and left. Now the couple was curled under one of the grand old sycamores behind the school.

“Do you think Soul has told anyone?” Crona whispered. Kid smiled comfortingly.

“He promised and Soul is very loyal so I really dont think-”

“KIIIIDDDDDD!” Bird took flight from the trees and Crona’s hair stood on end.

Kid slowly blanched. “Or maybe Maka has more power than I originally anticipated.”

 

11/11

315

Gift

Sharing the chair in front of the fire, Crona gently tapped his shoulder.

“T-this is for you.” They passed over a small box with a red bow tied neatly around it. Kid pressed a fond kiss to the pale neck next to him and gently unwrapped it.

Inside was a large blown glass bauble. A ying-yang symbol in gold and red swirled together in the delicate glass. With every rotation it looked a little different. From flames wrapped together, to a rose in bloom. Kid handled it gently, amazed. Crona traced over the symbol.

“It’s us. We’re in balance.” They whispered.


	46. Week 46

****

week 46

11/12

316

Derailed            

it was as if Kid’s batteries had slowly run out. He slowed, stuttered, and gradually trailed off, looking over Soul’s shoulder.

“Um Kid? Are you okay? Is this a symmetry thing?” Soul asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

“Dude, check out Crona.” Black*Star hissed, pointing.

He turned around and saw Maka leading a very bashful Crona down the halls. They must have gone shopping because they certainly weren’t wearing their conservative black dress anymore. It was replaced by a pair of black jeans that hugged their legs tightly, and a thin silver belt. Their shirt was simple, grey and long sleeved with a black flower pattern. However, something about seeing Crona, well it had completely caused Kid to derail and stare dumbly while they passed.

“Oh wow. You’ve got it bad.” Soul smirked.

11/13

317

Stripes (I am so not kidding.)

Crona frowned, watching Kid fiddle with his hair in the mirror. Every morning it was the same thing. He’d pull the comb through his hair, aggressively yanking on the strands. His yellow eyes narrowed in hate at the reflection.

It made them sad.

Crona needed no lesson on self loathing, on finding a part of yourself so repulsive it made you physically ill to think about it. They knew no words would ever completely assure Kid, just like Crona would never truly be free of their own burdens.

But if they could have, Crona would have taken that hate from Kid in heartbeat, even if they had it to their own tidy collection.      

11/14

318

Direct

For Crona the way they were raised, they always believed that the easiest way to do anything was the quickest. Kill people quickly and they would get fed faster. Obey Medusa’s orders as soon as they left her mouth, and they wouldn’t be hurt. Stay quiet and quick and maybe people would stop being angry at them.

Kid’s eyes were half lidded and heated, like the sun. He looked too beautiful to be real, but they were glad he was.  

“Kiss me,” he whispered to Crona. Rather than reply, Crona grabbed the closest part of his jacket, and pressed their mouth to his.      

11/15

319

Fed

“If I knew this would work to get you to eat, I would have tried it much earlier.” Kid carded his fingers through Crona’s hair. Granted, it was whipped cream, and Kid was sure that didn’t have proper nutritional value, but Crona was eating something.

The fact it was off Kid’s bare chest did not sway his bias. Not at all. He groaned softly when the soft wet tongue made a broad lap up his solar plexus. It traced his collarbone and dove into the hollow of his throat. Crona pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“If I’d know that you tasted delicious, I would have done this sooner.”     

11/16

Day 320:

Timer (Blame dollypopup)

Numbers were of great concern to Kid. The constant updating tickers over his friends heads, the countdown to zero over his enemies, blank space over his head where Kid couldn’t see any numbers at all. He could see everyone’s death day. The moment where their life stopped and his father’s realm began. He looked at Liz and Patti’s and wished he couldn’t. ~~~

The fog cleared and Kid could see the figure emerged from the mist. Kid hadn’t expected the infamous demon sword to look so… delicate. They seemed to sway in the wind and Kid peered closer.

Then gasped.

“Kid are okay?” Liz asked, alarmed. He stared, transfixed. There were no numbers over their head, no inevitable death. He should have been angry or scared. But all Kid could feel was relief.

 

11/17

321

Figured. (Yesterday’s sequel.)

It figured to Kid that the first viable option of another immortal, apart from his father, would be Crona. He tried to put it out of his head. It simply wasn’t viable, they were too different to ever work together as a partnership.

He was already an excellent actor, never wincing when he saw a friend’s life span shrink. He would act as if Crona was no different than any of his other companions.

~~~

The moon was black. Kid stared at it through his window.

“The numbers never lie, Crona. Never. I’ve seen them hit zero and the light leave a being’s eyes. You’re the only one who doesn’t have a counter, the only one like me,” he whispered. “You can’t be dead Crona. You simply can’t be.” Kid’s breath fogged the glass. “So please, come back to me?”     

11/18

322

Camping. (Based on a true story from yours truly. Also wow this got out of control.)  

It was very cold in the woods, was the first thing Crona noticed. They shivered and helped Maka with the tents.

All through making camp and cooking dinner Crona shivered. It wasn’t the most uncomfortable they’d ever been, not even close. And once they had some food the shivering subsided. However as the sun set and the fire was banked down to embers, the shivers returned in full force and by the time everyone else was asleep Crona was still wide awake and trembling.

The sleeping bag didn’t seem to help very much and Crona wasn’t sure if they were allowed to relight the fire. So instead Crona put their clothing and boots back on and tried sleeping that way. It was hard but eventually Crona managed to fall asleep.

~~~

Kid noticed the quiet whimpers on his way back from the woods. At first he thought i must have been some small animal that had become trapped in hole or sleeping bag. However as he neared the tents to investigate, he realized it was actually Crona.

“Crona?” He hissed through the tent’s thin fabric. “Are you alright?” Their was no reply and for a moment Kid dithered outside, trying to decide if unzipping the front would be the right thing to do.

Eventually his more protective side won over the logical, and Kid unzipped the front.

Crona was half out of the fluffy sleeping bag, still in their coat and jeans. Alarmed, Kid shook them awake.

“Crona, what on earth are you doing? Why are you still dressed?”

“I-I-I wa-wa-was s-s-still c-cold. S-so I l-l-left my c-c-clothes on.” The stuttered out. Kid shook his head.

“Your boots are probably cutting off your circulation and making you colder. And the jeans you’re wearing don't insulate you.” He felt their cheek. It was cold enough to make him wince and Crona leaned into the brief warmth.

Kid debated with himself for a moment. Skin to skin contact would help Crona get warm fastest. But would they allow themself to be cuddled for the night? By Kid?

“Here, let me get an extra shirt that you can wear and some long underwear. Take your boots off,” Kid finally instructed before scuttling off to his tent. By the time he was back, Crona was more or less undressed and Kid caught a glimpse of pale skin and slender waist before he handed the clothing to Crona and stepped out of the tent to wait. Crona was shivering harder than ever by the time they were done and Kid got them tucked into the sleeping bag.   

“Crona, if you don’t like this idea you can say no, but skin to skin contact will help you get warm. If you want, I can stay with you tonight.” Kid explained gently.

“W-w-warm?” Crona repeated mussily. “Yes. I wa-wa-want to be warm. P-p-please stay.”

Hesitantly, Kid climbed into the sleeping bag as well. It was a tight fit but Kid put his arms around Crona and entangled their legs together. His head rested perfectly in the crook of Crona’s neck. Slowly Crona’s shivering stopped, and they sighed.

“Thank you Kid,” they whispered. Kid smiled, a little sadly. If they had been lovers Kid would have kissed them and told them another way to stay warm together.

“Any time Crona.”

(I really did almost get hypothermia on a hiking trip because I left my boots on and didn’t get into a sleeping bag. I’m an idiot.)      

 


	47. Week 47

week 47

11/19

323

Shred. (Um. Crona is using she/her. Yet another baby fic. Sorry.)

Hospital waiting was the hardest part. It’s not like waiting in your own house where you can least pace in a familiar place and chew your nails and bob your leg without the nurses staring at you.

Marie wanted more coffee. But she was working on cup number three and if she had one more she’d probably actually start climbing walls. Franken was entertaining Eliza and Shelly by reading off the instructions for a hypodermic needle.

Next to her Hamlet was reading Harry Potter. Again. For the third time. How a twelve year old had managed to read the series to it’s completion three times in a row was beyond Marie.

“Marie.” Franken laid a hand on her arm and Marie nearly lept out of her skin. Her eye darted over to the door, where Maka had just sprinted into the room, followed by Soul, Blake, and Tsubaki.

Maka spotter her immediately and rushed over to her.

“None of us could get off work, have we missed it? Is Crona okay? Where’s Kid? Is the baby okay? When can I-”

“You haven’t missed it, We haven’t heard anything about it, Kid is with her.” Marie stopped her before she could go any farther. Maka practically collapsed into the chair next to Hamlet.

“How long has she been here?” Tsubaki asked, pulling off her gloves.

“Water broke at ten am. When we got here at five Liz told us that the last news that her cervix was still dilating. We haven’t seen Kid at all.” Fraken rattled off.

“It’s almost nine.” Maka said anxiously. “That’s ten hours.” He nodded.

“The labor for first children is usually pretty slow. Add twins on top of it and Crona might have a long night ahead of her.”

Maka went pale and leaned over in her chair, tucking her head between her knees. Soul rubbed her back comfortingly. Fraken grinned, reaching over to pat his goddaughter’s back.

“Don’t worry, Maka. Waiting is the hardest part.”         

**  
  
  
**

11/20

324

Loyalty (AllOfTheShizz on ff.net wrote me a message, saying that in recompense for breaking everyone’s hearts with ‘Execute’ I should write a drabble where Kid and Co help Crona escape instead. M’kay.)

Lord Death was now in an extremely hard position. Everyone knew it.

The rumor was that the demon sword had been smuggled away the night before their execution by a death scythe, her meister, Lord Death’s very own son, and Maka Albarn with her weapon Soul Eater.

This rumor was very, very true.

Such treason was usually followed by a very long jail time or in some cases immediate death.

“What do you have to say for yourselves?” The Grim Reaper asked.

Kid stepped forward, head up and shoulders straight.

“Crona was manipulated by their mother the witch Medusa. Their repentance was sincere and their rehabilitation would have continued if given the chance. We felt that their death would have been for revenge, not justice.” Kid’s gaze was unwavering as he looked into his father’s eyes.

“Father, I won’t ask for your pardon. But none of us could have killed Crona, even with your orders. We could kill someone we all loved.”

Lord Death’s eyebrows rose behind his mask. He sighed.

“Well, your loyalty is commendable, if nothing else.”      

**  
  
**

 

11/21

325

Smile.

If Maka’s hugs could make Crona brave enough to hold back the world for her, then Kid’s smile would convince Crona to walk barefooted through hell.

They were rare and precious things, Kid’s genuine smiles. Crona felt blessed for everyone they’d ever seen. It was a goal of theirs, to try and make Kid smile like that as often as possible.

It was like the sun appearing from behind the cold and stony mountains after a long and lonely night. Like the warmest days where Crona was never cold. Like honey and other sweet things, that Crona loved.

Kid smiled when Crona confessed this to him, one night as they laid in bed together.    

“It’s funny you think that, dearest. Because I think the same about yours.”

 

11/22

326

Exclude

The sun was gradually setting over the beach and everyone one else was just getting out of the ocean. Crona had grabbed Kid’s hand and was walking him down the beach.

“I-I need to show you something.” They said quietly.

Sand was sticking in between Kid’s toes and the dying light made him shiver. Eventually Crona stopped, looking out over the water. The campsite was tiny speck and the only sound was the waves. Kid had learned to be patient when Crona was like this. trying to press them for information would only make them run, so he stayed quiet as they picked up a long piece of driftwood. Dragging it along the ground Crona made a large circle that encompassed them both. They threw the stick away, then pulled Kid to sit with them in the sand.

“T-this is me.” They gestured to the circle, then kissed him once on the mouth. “This is me, letting you in, Kid.”   

 

 

11/23

327

Supernatural. (This is a preview of a fic I’m working on, to be released post resbang.)

INRT: One of the hotel rooms. It’s Crona and Kid sitting together on one of the beds. Their skin is lit by the greenish light from the cameras. However they don’t seem to be paying any attention to the recorders or the laser grid. Kid’s hand is placed on their knee, indicating familiarity.     

KID: What do you think it was, I mean at the Queen’s Palace?

CRONA: I-I really don’t know. One moment I was asleep, and then Maka is waking me up from the bath tub. I almost didn’t believe it when she showed me the footage. I don’t remember at of it.

KID: Maybe Maka picked her hauntings a little too well.

CRONA: Teasingly I thought you were the sceptic?

KID: Shaking his head and smiling a little. He tucks a strand of hair away from Crona’s face. How could I be, after seeing that?

Crona opens their mouth to speak again but is cut short when the laser lights flicker. They both watch as the lights go out once, twice, three times. The message is clear: This conversation is no longer private.     

 

11/24

328

Fortress (R.L. AU)

The rain continued outside the apartment building, but inside Crona felt safe and warm. They’d taken all of the pillows and chairs from the bedroom and stacked them symmetrically around the small dinette. Now, in Kid’s arms as they read (Crona) and played on their tablet (Kid), Crona could forget the awful November weather.

“Do you want to make pizza for dinner?” Kid asked, holding tighter to Crona.

They nodded.

After a moment Kid spoke again. “Do you want to get up so we can make it?”

Crona shook their head, leaning back more into Kid. His chest shook as he laughed slightly.

“Okay, we’ll stay in here a little longer.”        

 

11/25

329

Doting

“Ugh.”

“Don’t even start! It’s cute and you know it.”

“Not cute enough to stand in the hallways and hold hands and smile at the other without even moving.”

“It is too! Also it keeps them both happy so what’s the harm?”

“Do I even really need to answer that? There’s a million ways this could do a lot of harm. A lot of harm! They’d both probably murder someone for the other.”

“So they’re protective. Who isn’t? They both deserve someone to look out for them.”

“You’re just a romantic.”

“And you’re the one who loves me for it.”


	48. Week 48

week 48

11/26

330

Exchange (RL, backpacking Europe AU? IDK.)

“Pardon me, do you know if this train is running on time?” Crona looked up from their map, startled. The man had an over sized bag, much like Crona’s and his american accent was strange to hear after weeks in Denmark, Norway, and Sweden.

“Yes, I-I believe so,” Crona stuttered out. The man nodded, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

“Erm, where are you headed?” They asked after a moment. 

“South, towards Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Yourself?” 

Crona brightened slightly. “The same way. I’m going to Greece.” 

The train arrived in a screech of wheels and the bustle of people getting off and on. Crona lost sight of the man, but hoped they’d see him again.     

****

11/27

331

Banquet

The fabric of their dress bunching smoothly under his fingers. The incredible shade of blue-grey in their eyes, and their mouth cool and hard on his, warm and soft. Their tongue, at first shy then growing bolder with each stroke of his own in their mouth. Slim fingers gripped the shirt under his jacket, a privilege reserved only to them, only ever to them. He’d never consider letting another touch him like this, get over him, on his bed, in his room like this. 

There was only a singular person who could make Kid feel like this, the only one that was a feast for his senses.    

****

11/28

332

Stretch

“Have you noticed,” Soul began “How much shorter you are than Crona?”

Kid’s eye twitched. “Yes.” 

“And you’re okay with that?”

The other eye twitched. “Yhesh.” It came from between gritted teeth. 

“Are you sure? Because you kinda look like it bugs you,” Soul smirked.

Before Kid could respond there was a soft call from behind. 

“Kid?” 

They turned and Crona was standing behind, wearing one of the outfits Maka had picked out. “Um. Is this symmetrical?” They asked, slowly turning in a circle. Kid’s whole body relaxed as he smiled gently. Taking their hands he stretched to kiss their cheek and Crona hand to bend slightly for him. 

“It’s perfect.” 

****

11/29

333

Pumpkin

“So it’s a desert?”

Crona looked at the pie, dubious. 

Kid finished measuring the pies diameter, and sighed in satisfaction.

“Yes. It’s a pinnacle to all fall desserts. It is also exactly eight-”

“It was a vegetable. Maka brought it over,” Crona interrupted him flatly.

Kid sighed fondly. Picking up the knife he cut it in half, then in fourths, then, perfectly into eighths. 

“Close your eyes Crona.” 

It was a sign how much they trusted him that Crona did so, slowly. 

“Now, please open your mouth.”

Kid slowly slid a fork laden with the subtle sweet filling and flaky crust into their mouth and watched as their lips slowly closed around it. Crona’s eyes opened in a surprise and delight. 

Kid smiled, pleased. “I knew you were going to like it.”

**  
  
**

11/30

334

Welcoming

Crona nearly lept out of their skin when a hand landed on their shoulder. 

“Ugh. Ignore them.” Kid’s hand stayed on their shoulder. It made Crona feel weird, and they wished he would stop. 

“W-what do you m-mean?” Crona looked back to the floor where Liz was still in hot pursuit of Patti and Black*Star. 

“Don’t feel pressured to join them until you’re ready.” They looked into his golden eyes, warm and sincere. “We’ll wait for you.”

‘ We’ll wait for you. ’         

Crona stared at him, bewildered. 

Why?

“Because you’re our friend, Crona.” Kid smiled. Crona’s own mouth started to curve up unnaturally. Kid’s smile faded slightly and color started to appear on his cheeks. 

Before Crona could ask if he was alright Black*Star interrupted.

 

‘ We’ll wait for you. ’  

 

 

12/1

335

Ring

Kid had been very very particular all week. And that, for anyone who knew Kid Morte, was saying something. Crona, his partner, seemed quietly concerned but not frantic so their friends kept out of it. 

Crona was a little worried about Kid’s longer than usual hours at the office, and his sudden preoccupation with his phone, constantly jumping every time it went off. He also seemed reluctant to let Crona answer the door anymore. However, he was attentive as usual and didn’t seem suspicious, just busy, so Crona let it be. 

“It needs to be perfect.” Kid emphasized again to the diamond sales rep. “I don’t care how long it takes, and I don’t care how much it costs, but Crona is not going to wear any kind of ring that is less than a work of art.”

12/2

336

Sunset

Sundown was now a time of quiet reflection for Kid, when the rest of the day was devoted toward a full tilt battle. Against the world, who were now thrown into what had been his father’s private war, until the moon turned black. Against his own unresolved demons, with his father and Asura. How could Kid look back on anything his father had told him, knowing that he’d been deceived, however well intentioned? And now, it seemed, even against Maka, who was dead set on doing things at her pace, despite the fact what she wanted, what they all wanted, was impossible. 

It was ironic, the one person Kid could never quite place into a category, or define, was now a source of serenity for him. 


	49. Week 49

week 49

12/3

337 (The next week is going to be all about Crona getting off the moon, and being reintegrated.)

Day 1

Almost as soon as they got to the steps of the DWMA, Crona passed out. Maka panicked for a moment but Stein assured her that “It’s a reasonable reaction, after fighting Asura and flying back to earth after 5 years of not really being corporeal.”

Kid insisted on carrying them up the stairs. He knew rationally, that there was really no reason to. Crona had survived far worse and had gotten off the moon by themselves, being unconscious wasn’t going to do them any lasting damage.

But, he needed it. To feel Crona solid and alive in his arms, the way it should have been this whole time.   

12/4

338

One Week After The Moon

Crona hadn’t left their bed at the DWMA infirmary yet. Plugged into an IV and just starting on applesauce and other gentle solids. But their eyes are becoming less shadowed everyday, and Naigus tell him that they’re nightmares aren’t getting any worse.

Maka has classes, and Soul, but she spends as much time with Crona as she can. She there in between classes and for hours before and after school. Kid has had to deal with a whole new set of international issues, the tides once again changing due to the loss of mass from the moon.

But he sees Crona, holding hands with Maka and gradually looking less like a wraith, and he knows he’d take on the whole world’s contention for them.   

12/5

339

One Month After the Moon

“They got off!” Maka cheered. Crona followed her in, looking tired but there was a small face on their face. Kid stood up, chair scraping on the ground.

“The jury found them guilty for the death of Fyodor and Tsar Pushka, but let them off due to ‘insanity, and extraneous circumstances,’” Liz read off from the copy of the court report. Kid smiled, warm relief coursing through his body. Crona smiled a little, but sadness lingered in their eyes.

Kid cleared his throat and patted Crona on the shoulder, hand lingering for a moment too long. “I’m glad you’re staying with us, Crona. You’ve been gone for too long.”

12/6

340

Six Months after the Moon

It was April, and Kid watched as the new class of students from EAT and NOT mingled at the Anniversary party. Marie and Stein were on the fringes, Marie just beginning to show with baby number two and Crona trailed behind them, holding Hamlet, like he was their date. Kid ground down his desire to go and walk with them under his mental heel. It wasn’t time, not yet. They’d only been back for a few months.  

“Are you really sitting here and being jealous of a 5 year old?” Black*Star smirked.

“Leave it.” Kid’s voice didn’t invite any argument but Black*Star just laughed and thumped him on the shoulder.

“Hey Angela! Hamlet wants to see your new spell? Want to show him how awesome you are at making the table disappear?”

With a squeal of delight, the young witch tore off from Tsubaki’s side, making a beeline for Crona and Hamlet.

“Go invite them to dance.” Black*Star advised, before going over to Tsubaki.      

12/7

341

One Year after the moon

Kid couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept in a bed. He didn’t really need sleep and after his father was gone, the most rest he’d gotten was cat naps at in his Death Room.

He looked at Crona, sleeping in his arms, with their head resting trustingly on his chest, and realized that if there was good excuse to lay in bed and do nothing, this was the one.

Their clothed legs rubbed together under the thick comforter and Kid smiled as Crona let out sleepy murmurs.

“I hope those are good dreams. It’s what you deserve, dearest,” he whispered and pressed a kiss to their forehead.

“All of my dreams of you are good, Kid.” Crona, eyes still closed, replied softly.    

12/8

342

Five Years after the Moon

“I can’t believe it’s taken them this long,” Kid swayed with Crona on the dance floor.

“Hush. At least they finally both came to their senses.” Crona was watching over his shoulder at Maka and Soul, dancing in the middle of the floor. Maka’s bride tiara sparkled in the dying sunlight. He sighed.

“Well don’t let me take so long with you my darling.”

Crona’s blue eyes were like the sea beneath the stars as they looked him.

“Should I catch the bouquet then, so you have an excuse?”

Kid grinned. “Plan on it.”   

 

 

12/9

343

Ten Years after the Moon

Kid looked up the yellow moon. It smiled down on him, bathing the top balcony of the DWMA in golden light. The school was dim behind him, but Kid felt his best work was done there and he was very used to seeing the moon rise and set since he’d taken his father’s place.

He was so grateful for it. Every night Kid was happy to see the moon return to the sky.

“Kid?” A soft voice cooed from behind him. He looked over his shoulder as Crona joined him.

“Taking a break?” Crona teased, gently. They stood next to him, looking over Death City, the lights glinting up at them like diamonds in the ground.

“I’m admiring the view.” Kid replied, gesturing to the moon.   


	50. Week 50

week 50

12/10

344

Superficial

Kid prided himself on being composed, even in the face of great temptations. However he had never had to face such a...carnal desire before.

He isn’t sure where Liz and patti found the pair of jeans they had convinced Crona to try, or really how they had even gotten the denim on. The material hugged their waist like a lover and stayed firmly against their skin, no matter how Crona walked or moved.

Kid had been distracted by other people before, but it was usually because their was something asymmetrical about them. Not because their ass looked outrageously good in tight jeans.  

12/11

345

Skeleton

Kid had a very specific way he liked to be kissed, Crona found out.

Methodically.

Kid would lie still and lax under Crona touch while they kissed him, working from his neck down to his knees, making sure it was exactly equal on both sides. It would take them hours to do this and sometimes Kid would start to shake and pant when Crona hit a sensitive spot. However he would always hiss out from between clenched teeth, “K-keep going, please Crona.”

Crona always felt a little proud when they could make Kid do that, make him focus only on the way they were making him feel.  

12/12

346

**THIS IS ALL DOLLYPOPUPS FAULT**

(SPOILERS!!! Go read **Coin Operated Boy** first, then come back.)

It was like receiving a static shock, when Kid was looking into Crona’s eyes and he knew, they were going to kiss. Their eyes were shifting minutely over his face, those eyes that Kid knew couldn’t see color anymore, but saw the world in shades of heat, and the colors of people's ‘auras’. Kid leaned forward and waited patiently, palm perspiring where it sat on his knee. When moments passed and he didn’t feel anything, he looked up, Crona’s mouth was slightly downturned and their eyes were slowly trailing up and down his face. With a jolt, Kid realized what he need to do.

“Here.” He gently took Crona’s hand, guiding it to his face. Thier fingertips trailed down his cheek and gently ran over his lips. He couldn’t restrain the smile that was pulling his mouth upwards, and he watched Crona copy the action, smiling, before they finally, finally leaned forward and kissed him.  

As Kid committed a felony, he hoped they could at least see how hot his face was from his blush.

12/13

347

Jealousy

Hiro frowned, a wrinkle in between his eyes.

“Doing okay there, Hiro?” Kim sat down at his table and he flinched slightly.

“Everything’s fine! I don’t need to pay you to take someone out, please don’t take my money again Kim-”

She took the fries from his plate, scowling. “Shut up! I don’t do that anymore. Jackie’s ‘encouraging’ me to be nicer.” Kim snorted then looked at him. “So tell me what’s up, why the long face?”

Hiro sighed again, rubbing a hand over his face. “I just understand how Crona could be dating Kid!”

Kim blinked. “Wha-”

Hiro was on a tear “Crona’s so tall and has big blue doe eyes and beautiful curve now that they’re healthy! They’re so nice and Kid is so, so controlling and I even think Ragnarok is kinda funny, when he’s not being a jerk and-” He was cut off as Kim burst out laughing. She pounded her fist on the table and her shoulders bobbed and she stamped her feet.

“I can’t believe you’re jealous of Kid!” She finally finished off, still giggling. Hiro sunk down, nearly under the table, ears burning.

“Yeah well, he’s lucky.”      

12/14

348

Unglued.

“Crona,” Kid finally threw his arms up in exasperation, “What on earth do you even want? Do you have it clear in your mind?”

Crona looked up from where they were pacing across the room, eyes wild.

“What I want? I want to be fed!” They raved. “I want to be warm, and live without fearing for my life! I want to stop being bad, I-I’m so tired of listening to screams, and living shadows, Kid!” They stopped in front of him, a desperate despair on their face. “I want to be loved, I want safety and to stop being alone. I-”

Kid stopped the tirade by kissing them mid word. it didn’t fix Crona, or assure them but for one moment they were connect, for a moment they were able to share their burden with someone, someone who might be able to understand them.

“Crona, you aren’t alone,” Kid whispered when the kiss ended. “I’m here with you.”     

12/15

349

Kid couldn’t handle having his hair touched. Crona respected this and was always very careful, even defensive if it looked like someone else would try to touch him.

However, Crona loved to have their hair brushed, petted, or played with. The healthier they became, the thicker and longer their hair grew, until it was little past their narrow shoulders. Kid could spend hours with Crona’s head on his chest while he laid on the divan in his room, reading and absently fiddling with their hair. At night, before they went to bed, Kid would sit behind Crona with a horsehair brush, counting off, “One, two, three….Eighty-eight.” The he would neatly tie it back and kiss the back of Crona’s neck.

For both of them, it was the all of the small things.     

**  
  
**

12/16

350

Strawberry

Crona could tell something was up the moment Kid’s eyes lit up when he saw the strawberries that Crona was carefully cutting for desert.

He padded over to the counter on bare feet and Crona was instantly nervous.

They were married and he could still make Crona sweat when those piercing golden eyes landed on them.

Kid casually picked one of the strawberries, one that still had it’s stem. He twirled it idly, still eyeing Crona, who slowly put the knife down on the cutting board, turning slightly more towards him.

“U-um, Kid can I help you?” Crona asked. Kid didn’t respond, instead his mouth ticked up in a slight smirk that always turned Crona’s knees into jello, and he raised the strawberry to their mouth.

“Would you like a bite, Crona?” His eyes were mesmerizing. He gently held the red fruit up to their lips, holding it barely an inch away.

Crona never stopped staring at his face when they leaned forward and took a bite from the strawberry. Kid smiled, eyes becoming half lidded. He finished off the strawberry and threw the stem in the sink. He pressed his lips to Crona’s the juice from the fruit still stain their lips.

Kid broke the kiss, and smirked.

“Sweet.”  


	51. Week 51

week 51  
12/17  
351  
(Guys. There’s only two weeks left of 2015. I....don’t even know what to say. I don’t know if this is continuing in 2016, but wow. I’m stunned I’ve come this far with all of you. Thank you.)  
Movies.  
Crona jumped as something exploded on screen and Kid glanced over at them again. Maka had introduced to the world of cinema with Disney classics, but they were now trying to branch out.   
Liz had offered to have them over for a movie night. Now Crona was entranced by the science fiction action flick on the television.   
He smiled as Crona’s eyes remained fixed to the screen. Blue and red lights flashed across their face. They really were rather adorable, still amazed about so many parts of life that Kid took for common place or boring.   
Kid blushed and turned his head forward.   
He didn’t know where that thought came from.  
(Even if it was true.)

 

12/18  
352  
For Cronashy-absentia’s From Blue to Red.  
(SPOILERS! Go read From Blue to Red first!)  
“H-hey.”   
Kid turned in surprise, stopped outside of the restaurant. Crona had followed him outside, still hitched her bag onto her shoulder.   
“Was there something you needed?” Kid asked. He knew she was knew to Port Morte, she could have needed instructions back to the school.   
Crona shook her head. The setting sun made her pale complexion rosy, and her blue eyes nervously looked everywhere but his face.   
“You left suddenly. I um, wanted to make sure you were okay.”   
Kid blinked.   
“You left to make sure I was alright?” Kid repeated incredulously. Crona nodded hesitantly. He started smiling. “That’s very kind.”   
She smiled shyly. Kid gestured to the bench outside of the restaurant, the streetlights slowly coming on. “Would you like to sit for a moment? You’ll be going back to the University with Maka, right?”  
Crona nodded, still smiling. “I’d like that, Kid.”

  
12/19  
353  
Cookies  
Kid wasn’t exactly sure how visiting Crona’s adopted parents was s going to go during the holidays. He’d heard from Maka and Soul that marie and Stein were very nice.   
“In a Adam’s family kind of way. Look, just don’t eat anything Stein makes you, and you’ll live to come back.” Soul had told him over the phone the day before.   
Kid was now standing in a wide white tiled family kitchen while all of Crona’s siblings ran around him and under his legs and throwing flower everywhere. (Much to his delight, Crona’s youngest sisters were twins. They’d attached themselves to his legs and Kid couldn’t bring himself to remove them.)   
Crona blushed, a smudge of icing on their cheek.   
“Um. Welcome to my home?”

 

12/20  
354  
Slivers  
“Ouch!”   
Kid’s head whipped around at the exclamation. Crona was standing next to the old wooden gate and they were frowning down at their finger.   
“Are you alright, Crona?”   
They held out their hand, palm up.   
“I think the fence bit me, Kid.”   
Kid took the slender hand in his. He examined it closely and saw a dark wooden splinter buried in their palm.  
“It’s a splinter, Crona. I can pull it out if we have have tweezers.” He stroked over the thin skin of their palm. Crona bit their lip, looking away.   
“Will it hurt?”  
He grinned and gently kissed the center of their palm, right over their life line.   
“I’ll be very gentle.”   


12/21

355  
Blaming.   
“Where is she?” Kid’s voice was like a glacier, cold and sharp.   
“Kid-” Lord Death started but Kid cut him off, a rare moment of disrespect between the two.   
“Father! Just tell me where the witch is!” Kid snarled.   
Lord Death looked down at his son, standing in the middle of the room with his golden eyes blazing in fury and hands clenched at his sides.  
“She’s down in the cells.”   
Kid turned on his heel, but Lord Death called out, making him freeze in his tracks.  
“It’s no use, Kid. Medusa says she has no idea where Crona is. I’m sorry.”

 

12/22  
356  
Duration (Um. Victorian, long distance Crona-is-in-an-asylum AU?)  
(Crona’s pronouns are she/her here.)  
Kid’s breath fogged up the glass as he sighed. The skyline was snowy and dark, everyone at home, with their families.   
Nearly everyone, anyway.  
He shot a dark glare at the letter on his desk. Yet another shallow replacement for having Crona here. Instead she had been allowed to send one letter to him, another one explaining that she still couldn’t come home, mother still wasn’t allowing her out of the asylum.   
Kid brushed his finger over the spidery writing on the letter. There were small water spots at the bottom, blurring Crona’s signature. Desperation and sadness clung to every word on the page.  
Kid could only pray that she would hold out for her rescue.   
~~~  
Crona barely breathed at all, listening for any sound over the coarse floor. It was silent as the grave as she slowly lowered the impromptu rope out the window. She winced as the steel bar scraped against the stone she’d chipped away at everyday for years. If Medusa came now...Crona shivered and pushed harder. The bar came away and Crona fumbled before it hit the ground. She forced herself through the narrow opening, palms getting roughed up.   
When she finally reached the ground outside the asylum, Crona looked back. It was still quiet. Hopefully her disappearance would be ignored until dawn.   
Then she ran.

 

12/23  
357  
Illness  
Crona was a small lump in the center of the bed, curled under about eight layers of blankets. And Kid could still see them shiver.  
Kid allowed the smallest frown over his face. Getting Crona to admit they were sick at all was difficult enough, but now trying to get them to let him help was even harder. He sighed and pulled off his shoes, putting them in his closet and then getting dressed in his pajamas.  
The lump of blankets trembling increased when he wormed his way under them.   
He finally found Crona, jackknifed into a miserable ball at the center.   
“W-what are you doing?” They whispered when Kid pulled them into his arms.   
“I’m going to help you Crona, just like I promised to.”


	52. Week 52

week 52

12/24

358

Judgement

Their first kiss was awkward. 

Crona’s too tall and and Kid hasn’t ever been so close to another person’s face. Every detail stands out in stereoscopic detail. He has to swallow when he realizes that Crona has an uneven number of freckles under their eyes. 

Crona’s big beautiful blue, gray eyes, that are so emotive and that Kid really really likes. 

Their noses bump as they get closer and Kid winces. Crona is slumping over, one nervous hand failing like they can’t decide if Kid’s going to let them touch him or not. Kid grabbed it and held it in both of his. 

“It’s alright,” he whispered. Crona sighed and the tension in their shoulders relaxed slightly. 

“Is it okay?” Kid asked and at Crona’s blush and nod, he pushes and Crona pulls and they end up clashing messily then smoothly until they fit together.    

 

12/25

359

Duress

(From the Tales of Wes Evans. Coming...soon. Ish.)

I could feel the emotions in the room coming to a boil, every one was clenching fists or crossing arms defensively. If Liz had been a cat her fur would have been pin straight over spine. 

“I thought you said you loved Crona, Kid,” Maka snapped, then realizing what had just been said bit her lip. I watched as Soul made a half aborted movement, like he wanted to take the words back for her. Because it was clear, seeing Lord Death’s face, the way what little color there was drain away, that they had never intended to make it to the open air.  

 

12/26

360

Contained

Crona always felt safe in his arms. No matter what they were doing, Crona always knew Kid would protect them. In the dark, during the day, when Crona simply needed another lving person close to them. 

“Hold me forever,” Crona whispered, tightening their arms around Kid’s torso. He was asleep and in the moonlight, he looked like a statue carved from marble. “Please, whatever I do, hold me close Kid and don’t let go.” They laid their head down over his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. “I don’t want to leave again. Never again,” they murmured as their eyes shut.

Kid’s arms wrapped around them tighter. 

 

12/27

361

Spun

My mind spun as Kid twirled me. He smiled at me, never letting go of my hand. I gently bumped into his chest when he pulled me back. My whole body felt like it was made of sunlight, so warm and tingly from head to toe. Kid always made me feel like that. 

Like I was special. 

We swayed back and forth, on the dance floor, the music a gently tinkling sound in the back of my mind. 

I try to be a good person, because he makes me feel special, and Maka makes me feel like I belong and Ms. Marie makes me feel loved. So I try, for them. 

 

12/28

362

Crush. 

(with 100% more SoMa.)

Crona didn’t really know what Maka meant. 

They were laying on Maka’s bed together, the grinning moon and Maka’s desk light the only illumination. Make up, books, and pillows were all over the normally tidy room. It was Crona’s first ‘sleepover’, and they were, as Maka explained, ‘Best friends tell each other things they couldn’t tell anyone else, not even their partners.’

Her voice was so low that Crona had to watch Maka’s mouth move as she spoke. 

“I have a crush, on Soul.” 

Crona listened as she explained how her partner sometimes made her heart race and her face flush. How he was one of the few people Maka knew she could always depend on, no matter what. She even thought he was cool, sometimes. 

Crona nodded when Maka paused and looked over at them for reassurance. 

“You know Crona?” The question was rhe-tor-ical (more of a statement than a question) so Crona just nodded, and said they did.

Crona did not know. 

Or at least they didn’t then.

~~~

“Hello Crona. May I sit here?” Kid had been on an extended mission and was only now back. He was dressed as immaculately as ever, and Crona could only nod as he sat next to them on the bench.

Lately, whenever Kid was around, Crona had an even harder time talking. Their blood was colder than most people’s but he always made them feel hot. Sometimes, when Crona saw him on his flying board, or practicing with Liz and Patti, and light reflected in his eyes, they felt dizzy.

He was kind, even when he acted like he couldn’t be, and Crona thought he also felt what is was like to be very sad, since he cried often. 

Crona wasn’t sure, but they thought they had a crush on someone too.   

 

12/29

363

Every Me and Every You.

I have known you in every universe and in every time. 

I have known you when you’re the hero and I’m the monster. When you are the fire and I’m the phoenix. 

I have nothing more than an animal, a beast in the eyes of others, when you have been lauded and sought after. 

Yet, in every time, we come together. Over battlefields, and flame and famine. I’ve watched you destroy yourself time and time again. It hurts me everytime. In every life I beg you not to leave me all alone. I can’t handle it. 

Maybe in this one, we can finally have peace, together.

Wish us luck.    

 

12/30

364

In the Dark

“What do we do now?” Crona asked, sitting on one of the smaller boulders in the cave. They and Kid had been separated from the rest of the group after a cave in. It was very dark in the cave and Crona shifted uncomfortably. 

Kid shrugged. “Not much to do really. I’m sure they’ll back soon to get us out.” He noticed the slight crease in between Crona’s eye brows. “Please don’t worry Crona. Our friends won’t leave us here.” He smiled as gently as he could, and was it the light or was Crona blushing grey?

“O-okay Kid.” 

Kid sat down next to them, grimacing at the dirt that had gotten on his clothing. 

“I’m glad I’m stuck here with you, Kid,” Crona said suddenly. Kid blinked. 

“Me too, Crona.” 

 

12/31

365

We Have An Eternity.

(A/N: Well here we are everybody. I couldn’t have done this without all of you. This idea is from AlloftheShizz.) 

Kid watched as fireworks exploded all around his father’s school. 

He smiled behind the mask. 

Traditions still held on, even after hundreds of years. 

The newest groups of students and teachers, weapons and miesters, witches and humans, they all started counting down. 

“Hello Kid.” 

Ten.

He turned and faced the shadowed figure, removing the mask. Crona seemed to be slightly translucent and sparkly under the moon’s shadow. Their third eye was hidden slightly by their bangs and Kid smiled as he saw that even now, after all this time, they still held one arm for comfort. 

“Hello Crona.” 

Nine.

Crona had been freed from the moon, but not in a way anyone had expected. Regardless, they had been able to hold Maka and Soul’s first child, Marie and Stein’s grandchild. They loyally stayed next to Kid, with him even as he had to take their friend’s souls.

Eight. 

“You’re punctual as usual,” He complimented, walking over the roof to them. Part of being back, Crona had to wander. They’d gone all of the earth, visiting far away places. But once a year, every year, they always returned. 

Home. To Kid.

Seven.

Crona smiled. “Ofcourse. Where would I be?” Kid laughed softly, taking their cold hands in his. 

Cold hands, warm heart, wasn’t that how it went? 

Had there ever been a heart warmer than Crona’s? More true and full of a dark intense love? 

Six.

Crona sighed as they brought their faces close, resting their foreheads together. 

“I’ve missed you Kid. Always.” 

He noddd and their noses bumped comfortably. 

“Me too.” 

Five. 

The chanting under them rose in volume, more excited now that the end was in sight. 

Kid hmmed under his breath. 

“You know Crona, they say if you kiss someone at midnight on New Years, you’ll spend the rest of the year with that person.” 

Four.

Crona’s eyes were soft as the sky and brighter than stars. 

“I didn’t know that. Do you think that it would work for us?” 

Kid shrugged. “Only one way to find out.”

Three.

His palms tingled as he brought them to Crona’s face. 

They were always able to make him nervous. 

Two.

Crona’s hands fluttered down to his waist, bringing him a step closer. 

“Ready?” Kid asked.

Crona nodded, eyes flitting down to his lips and back up. 

One.

Bells clanged and fireworks roared and exploded over head.       

Kid and Crona kissed, unifying at the lips, holding each other together for all they were worth.

When they broke apart it was well into the new year. 

“Stay with me, Crona?” 

Their sigh was barely there at all. 

“For an eternity, Kid.”

The End.

 

(Before anyone unfollows forever, stick around. There might be a surprise in it for you.) 


End file.
